


There And Back Again

by Zelinith



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 58,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelinith/pseuds/Zelinith
Summary: What happens when four mages are taken from their world and dumped into another? How does everyone react? And more importantly, why the hell are they even here?And then of course on the reverse, what happens when those four mages are returned to their world, but come back with four more people than they originally intended?Chaos will ensue, and honestly, none of them were cut out for this.





	1. Chapter One

“DORK-STA!”

“WHAT DID I DO- OW!”

“Why must you two always make a scene wherever we go?”

“Ah! Here, let me heal you!”

The four mages were making quite a commotion, but in all honesty it wasn’t that uncommon for them. No one really questioned it however, not wanting to interfere with the Magic Knights business, because after all, these four were in fact just that.

Two Black Bulls.

Two Golden Dawn.

One girl and boy from each group.

I’m sure it’s not that hard to guess who.

They were currently returning from a joint mission, passing through a small village on the way back to the capital. Covered in grime and worn out, they were hoping to find a place where they could rest before returning to report about what happened. But as always, nothing ever went as smoothly as one would hope.

Asta was being his normal rambunctious self, still pumped up from the fight they had had earlier in the day, wanting to hurry and have a new mission to go on. He wasn’t completely sure what he had said to startle Noelle, but it ended up with him receiving a punch straight to the face. Yuno was standing off to the side, trying to pretend he was not associated with the others while Mimosa healed the slight bruise that was forming on Asta’s cheek.

“You know,” Asta began, looking up at Noelle from where he sat on the ground, “Your punches are getting a lot stronger. Have you been working out?”

“I-I don’t see how that matters!” Noelle crossed her arms, looking away from the ash-haired mage.

“I’m sure in no time you’ll have mastered that right hook you’ve got going!”

“Whatever!”

Mimosa giggled at their banter, looking at Asta as she healed him. Realizing how close she was to his face, she froze up, a blush blossoming across her cheeks. Hurriedly, she popped up from her kneeling position, running over to Yuno’s side.

“You’re all set now. So, um, try not to get punched again.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah thanks.” Asta pushed himself to his feet, brushing off some dirt. The four began once more to walk through the village, oblivious to the small crowd that had formed. “You know, I bet the Wizard King is gonna give us a bunch of stars for our mission.”

“He’ll give us more than you.” Yuno said calmly, ignoring the glare he received from Asta.

“What?! No he won’t! We performed better than you two did!”

“You mean you got in the way of us therefore making our jobs more difficult than they had to be.”

“No!”

Mimosa and Noelle trailed behind the two arguing boys, used to this kind of banter between them.

“Sometimes it’s hard to believe that they grew up together.” Noelle commented, watching as Asta stood up on his tiptoes to try and get in Yuno’s face. Mimosa sighed, a small giggle escaping her.

“You’re not wrong. But it is entertaining to watch them. You can just feel the love they hold for one another.”

“If by love you mean want to throttle the other, then sure.”

The four continued on their way, slowly coming to the edge of the village. Deciding to just continue on and clean up at a later time, they made their way out, enjoying the breeze that accompanied the darkening sky. The group of mages were completely oblivious to the shadow following them, not sensing it’s presence as it trailed behind.

After another hour of walking, the capital was in sight, no more than another hour’s walk away. Once they had another heated discussion, the group agreed on camping out for the night instead of finding an inn or anything because the weather was nice and they weren’t expected for another day. Finding a nice grassy field with some trees for coverage, the four mages made themselves comfortable.

Yuno started a fire while Asta hunted around for some berries and other little goodies while Noelle and Mimosa pulled out a few provisions from their packs, making a nice little space for everyone to sit. Just as Noelle was about to call out to Asta, it was then that the shadow decided to strike.

One moment the four were going about their jobs and the next they were plummeting through the air.

No one had a chance to prepare themselves as the portal opened suddenly beneath their feet, each falling helplessly through it. The four mages tried to grab onto one another, any grievances being put aside for the sake of fear and worry.

Yuno managed to grab ahold of Noelle’s wrist, watching as she fell ahead of him, terror flashing in her eyes. Mimosa was able to catch a handful of Asta’s robe, not letting go as she closed her eyes tightly, trying not to scream in his ear. The four fell for what seemed like forever, but was only a few seconds before another portal opened beneath them and they exited through it.

They landed in a heap on the ground, piled up on top of one another. Mimosa was the first to get up, seeing as she landed on the top. Pushing herself off of the others, she stood up on wobbly legs, looking around her wildly. When her eyes registered what stood before her, a scream wrenched it’s way out of her throat.

Hearing this, the other three quickly untangled their limbs, each jumping to their feet, four grimoires glowing and ready to be used. When they saw what scared Mimosa, they too froze in place. Asta and Yuno shook it off first, stepping forward in defensive positions. Bell, who had been resting for the time, sprang to life, clinging onto Yuno’s robe. Noelle held on to Mimosa’s hand with one while her other shakily clutched her wand..

Their Magic Knight squads did not prepare them for anything like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know, I have a lot of stories going at the moment, but I have been writing for all of them. This is just an idea that has been nagging me for a while now so I finally decided to just go for it. I've already written a lot so far and I can tell that this is not gonna be a short one.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this first chapter and in a day or two I'll post the next one. Thank you!!!
> 
> ~Zelinith


	2. Chapter Two

Class 1-A was training as usual, currently working out in Gym Gamma. Except for Todoroki and Bakugou, everyone had recently earned their provisional licenses and were now moving on to working on specialized moves. The other two were as well, but they were still attending extra classes in order to get their licenses during any spare time that there was.

Aizawa stood by the entrance, watching his class silently. Toshinori stood beside him in his bony form, commenting on the students from time to time, although he was pretty certain the other was ignoring him.

Just as Aizawa was about to call out to Bakugou, wanting to correct him on his form, it happened.

The portal appeared in between the entrance where the teachers stood and the structure where the students were working out. Nothing happened at first so Shoji and Yaoyorozu who happened to be closest to it moved forward, although a quick shout from Toshinori stopped them. Another few seconds passed. Nothing.

Suddenly, although they were all expecting something to occur at this point, a group of people fell out of the portal, landing in a heap on the ground. The portal vanished afterwards, leaving them stranded inside the gym.

The red-haired girl got up first, pushing herself off of her companions. She stood up and looked around, and when her eyes finally landed on Shoji, who just happened to be a few feet from her, she screamed quite loudly. In an instant the others jumped to their feet, huddling together in a tight circle.

Aizawa watched as the two boys took defensive positions, seeming to protect the girls that were with them. The silver-haired girl pointed a stick at Yaoyorozu, holding hands with the other girl. He frowned as he saw four books floating in the air, not quite sure what that was all about. And was that a little bug on the black-haired boy? Or a critter?

Looking closer at them, he could clearly tell that they were not from around here. Their clothes were interesting to say the least, not something one would normally see these days. It seemed more old, or at least old in the sense that it was from centuries ago. He did pick up on the fact that they seemed to be in pairs, two having matching cloaks of black while the others had cream.

Snapping out of it, he took a few steps forward, raising his hands in front of him. His students stood nearby the foreigners, each waiting for the word to attack. Toshinori stood where he was, seemingly indifferent although there was concern in his eyes.

“Please,” Aizawa began calmly, slowly getting closer, “We don’t mean you any harm. As long as you don’t attack us, we will not attack you. I’m sure we can discuss this.” He stopped about ten feet away from the group of people, waiting for their response.

The ash-haired boy slowly stepped forward, the other three watching him closely.

“Who are you?” He said stiffly, his eyes glaring at Aizawa. Unfazed by this, the erasure hero replied.

“Those around you are my students, I am their teacher along with the other man behind me. You are currently standing inside our gym.” He waited a moment before continuing, making sure that they could understand everything he said. “Now, can you tell me who you are?”

The boy straightened himself, yet the book floating by his side continued to glow red and black. “My friends and I are mages, nothing more. And I don’t understand what you mean by gym…” All four seemed to be confused by this term, watching Aizawa carefully for his response.

“It’s a place we work out and practice.”

“Ah… that makes more sense.” They all nodded in understanding. The silver-haired girl lowered her stick before walking forward to stand alongside the ash-haired boy. The other two moved in place beside one another, eyes darting around.

“Where are we?” The girl began, peering around at their surroundings. “I know you said gym, but I highly doubt that’s the name of this place.”

“You are correct, it is not. The four of you are currently at a location called Gym Gamma, which is a building on this area of land. There are many more places here, but overall this area is called U.A., an elite school for future heroes.”

He could feel the stares of Toshinori and his students burning holes into him, wondering why he was telling these foreigners so much. But Aizawa knew what he was doing. He had been able to deduce that clearly they were not from a place as advanced as theirs which would explain the clothing and confusion at certain words. That’s why he carefully explained as he did, making sure to use terms that should be more universal.

The books he had no idea about, but he was certain that they would explain in the future. For now he wanted to show them that he did not perceive them as a threat so that they would be more cooperative.

It seemed to be working.

“Huh. Okay, I guess that makes sense.” The girl spoke once more. Crossing her arms, she looked at Aizawa closely. “What’s your name?” Although it was a question, it sounded more like a demand.

“Shouta Aizawa. Behind me is Toshinori Yagi.” The holes seemed to be burning even more.

“Noelle Silva. This one is Dork-”

“MY NAME IS ASTA-”

“And the other two are Yuno and Mimosa Vermillion.”

“We can speak for ourselves.” The black-haired boy finally spoke, walking forward with the other girl in tow. Noelle huffed, ignoring the comment.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Aizawa said, nodding his head towards them. “I think it’s best if you four come with Toshinori and myself we will discuss things further.” Seeing them agree, he turned to face his students who had slowly gather in a group off to the side. “As for the rest of you, classes will be done for the day. Go back to your dorms for now and we will stop by later to talk to you all. Oh, and do not mention this to anyone, or you will be expelled. Do I make myself clear?”

A chorus of ‘yes sensei’ was heard before Class 1-A left the gym, leaving the two heroes and four mages behind. Turning back towards the foreigners, Aizawa motioned for them to follow him.

“Let’s go. We will figure out what just happened with the other leaders of this place. Hopefully, we can find a solution for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow and steady, I know, but I have a lot of chapters already prepared and like I said before, this is probably going to be a long story because there is lots I want to do. I hope you all enjoy, and thank you for reading! :)
> 
> ~Zelinith


	3. Chapter Three

“So… this is Japan? I haven’t heard of that country before. And this is the city of Musutafu? Interesting…” Noelle tapped her chin with her finger, trying to recall anything she had learned growing up about other places.

“I mean, at least we all speak the same language, or at least similar enough excluding a few words. That’s convenient.” Mimosa said with a smile, now more comfortable with the whole situation than before. Yuno and Asta sat next to the two girls, each deep in their own thoughts. Bell had disappeared once more, making the erasure hero wonder if he had seen her at all.

They were currently in what Aizawa had said was the teacher’s lounge, and were in the middle of a conversation with the leaders of the school. When the four had seen Nezu they had been nervous, but after hearing him talk and being extremely friendly, they had relaxed a bit more. The teachers who could come were here as well, everyone sitting someplace in the room forming a giant circle.

Toshinori cleared his throat before speaking to the mages.

“Where do you come from, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Oh! We are from the Clover Kingdom, but we are all from different parts of it. Yuno and I grew up together and the girls are cousins.” Asta gave him a big grin, no longer bothered by everything that was happening although still confused. “Noelle and I work under the same squad together while Mimosa and Yuno work for a different one.” He chuckled a bit, rubbing the back of his neck. “We’re always on the move. Never stay long in one spot cause of our missions.”

“You say squad. What does that mean?” Nemuri asked from where she was perched next to Sekijiro. “Like agency? And are you heroes… or what?”

“Mimosa and myself are members of the Golden Dawn while the other two are in the Black Bulls. We are all Magic Knights. However…” Yuno smirked slightly at Asta. “Some of us are higher ranked knights than others.”

“HEY!”

“Oh!” Mimosa clasped her hands together, oblivious to Yuno’s words. “We are not heroes, but mages. I don’t know if that makes a difference, but we have spells and grimoires that we use. It’s how we earned our positions as Magic Knights and our duty as such is to protect the Clover Kingdom.”

Nemuri nodded, although new questions were now forming. Hizashi beat her to it.

“What the heck is a grimoire? Is it that weird book you guys got with ya?”

“This,” Noelle pulled out her light blue grimoire, “Is what we use to cast more powerful spells. We don’t need it for basic magic, but everyone has one for those that are more complex. And of course,” she flipped her ponytail back, “Royalty have the best grimoires.”

“Noelle…” Mimosa sighed.

“Really? Then explain this.” Yuno pulled out his four leaf clover grimoire while Asta waved his tattered five leaf one in the air. “And the fact you need a wand to control yours.”

“A-alright. Maybe not always, but our spells are more powerful!” Another stern look and frantic waving. “W-whatever!”

Watching this go down between the four mages, the teachers were able to quickly realize that while Mimosa and Noelle were royalty, it was clear that Yuno and Asta were not, yet somehow more powerful.

Interesting. That would have to be observed later.

“Do you four have any idea on why you were transported here?” Nezu asked, bringing everyone back to the situation on hand. “Even if you don’t, any knowledge will help us figure out how to send you back home.”

“No, I don’t think we know why we are here at all.” Asta looked at his companions. “One moment we were setting up camp in the woods and the next we were falling through a portal, landing here.”

“We were currently headed back to the capital to report on the mission we just completed.” Mimosa added.

“Hmm…” Nezu pondered this information. “Well, until we figure out how and why this all happened, I will be placing you under Aizawa for his time being.” Aizawa shot up from his slouched position, ready to argue, but Nezu continued on. “We will provide you housing with the rest of his students in Class 1-A and you will attend classes with them as well. It is best if we keep this as quiet as possible. Don’t need to scare the public, now do we.”

“Thank you. We will follow your command.” Mimosa spoke for the others, not giving them a chance to back out. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust them, she was probably just the most polite out of them all.

Nezu clapped his paws together. “Alright! Aizawa, I leave them to you.” He hopped off the chair he was sitting in, making his way to the door. Nemuri winked at the mages before following the principal out. Hizashi and Sekijiro said goodbye and promised to introduce them to the rest of the teachers later.

Left alone with just Aizawa and Toshinori, the four mages finally relaxed, slumping in their seats. To be fair, they had known these two for the most amount of time and the three with magic could sense that they were truthful with their words and not much of a threat with their power. Asta could tell the same by their chi.

“So, what now?” Asta spoke up, never one for complete silence.

Aizawa stood up, straightening himself out. “I’m going to show you to the dormitory set aside for my class where you will be living for the time being. And then, because it isn’t too late yet, you’ll be introduced to the rest of your new classmates along with given a few tasks.” He motioned for the four mages to stand up, starting to head towards the door. “Oh, you don’t have to worry about classes yet. I’ll postpone them for another day so you can settle in and get what you need. I doubt we’ll be able to find a way home for you in the next coming days.”

With the mages in tow along with Toshinori, Aizawa could only hope that his students would be welcoming and treat them nicely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting there, don't worry. It'll be more interesting before you know it. :)
> 
> ~Zelinith


	4. Chapter Four

“Wow, so this is where you students live?” Mimosa asked, looking up at the building. “It looks really cozy.” She turned to smile at Aizawa.

“This place is so cool!” Asta shouted, jumping up and down.

“It looks decent enough I suppose.” Noelle crossed her arms, trying to hide her appreciation for the building. Yuno hummed in agreement.

“It’s not much, but it allows us to watch over them given the villain activity of late as well as let them build their trust and relationships with one another. If they’re going to be heroes, they need that foundation between them.”

“That’s kind of like our squads,” Asta looked up at Aizawa with a grin, “We all live alongside one another as well as fight. It’s like the family we were never able to have.”

Aizawa tucked the last of that sentence away for later, knowing that there is still much more they don’t know about these four. And apparently, they’ve all been through a lot.

“Well, let’s head inside. I’m sure they’re all anxious to meet you.” Walking up to the front door, her opened it up, allowing the four to head inside first. Toshinori followed them, immediately noticing the students presence.

“Ah, it’s good you’re all down here already.” The former number one hero said, waving to the group in the living room. “We’d like you to meet your new classmates.” He motioned for the four mages to move forward. Aizawa walked over to the other side of Toshinori, watching his students every move.

“This young lady here is Mimosa Vermillion and next to her is Noelle Silva.” The two girls waved, one smiling brightly while the other seemed indifferent. “And here is Yuno and Asta.” Again, they waved at the group, one more excitedly than the other.

Aizawa stepped forward, stopping anyone from saying anything.

“I know you probably weren’t expecting this, but considering we can’t set them loose in a place they don’t know this is our next best option. As you may have guessed, these four are not from around here. I’m counting on you all to help them settle in and blend with the rest of us so there is no alarm raised. They will be attending classes as well as training alongside you. Please try your best to get along.”

Turning to face the four mages, he explained to them where they would be rooming and what he wanted them to do the following day so they would be prepared for classes to resume.

“Since the right section of the second floor is completely empty, each one of you will have a room there. I don’t care what order you put yourselves, but you’ll have your own space at least. As for furnishings, there should be the basics there for now. Tomorrow, I want you to go out with the other students and pick up clothes and other things you’ll need. I’m sure they’ll be happy to help.” The four mages nodded.

“Alright then, I think we are done here.” Aizawa glanced once more at his kids before facing the mages. “You’re probably hungry after all this. I’ll have something delivered for all of you.” Excited gasps came from his students. “Have a good rest of your night.”

Toshinori and Aizawa exited the dormitory, leaving the young mages in the hands of Class 1-A. The second the teachers were out the door, the students pounced.

“Whoa, this is so cool!”

“What’re those book things you guys had earlier?”

“How old are you?”

“Where did you get these clothes from?”

“You’re really cute!”

“What kind of quirk do you have?”

“I’m in charge here, so I will help instruct you!”

“If there’s anything you need I can make it!”

“Want to try some of my cake I made?”

“I love your hair!”

“You have huge muscles!”

The four mages stood frozen, not being able to process all the questions and comments at once. Aizawa had failed to inform them that his class was particularly excitable. Getting rather annoyed with all the commotion, Noelle took a deep breath before screaming at the top of her lungs.

“SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!”

Immediately it became silent, the students taken aback by Noelle’s yelling. Pleased with the silence she had made, Noelle stepped forward, hands on her hips.

“Thank you. I swear you’re all as loud as the Black Bulls.” Looking around, she scanned the crowd before pointing to one person in particular. “You there. What’s your name?”

“M-me?” The person in question stuttered. “My name’s Izuku Midoriya.”

“Alright Midoriya, can you explain what exactly is going on? Or at least show us to our rooms for now? We could always hold off further introductions until dinner.”

Midoriya glanced around at his friends, not exactly sure what to do. Seeing the mixture of expressions he got in return, he sighed and faced Noelle once more.

“S-sure. You’re on the same floor as me so I can explain the layout and show you around.”

“Great. Lead the way.” Noelle watched the green-haired boy, following his movements as he slowly backed up towards a hallway. Satisfied, she followed the direction he was heading, the other mages trailing.

As the group walked by, Mimosa said a quiet ‘sorry’ to the others while Asta looked at them closely. Yuno just brushed by, not in the mood to deal with everyone right now. When the five were no longer in the room, the students turned their stares towards one another.

“What the hell was that?”

“Damn, she’s a diva alright.”

“But… I’m the class president.”

“I guess we’ll introduce ourselves at dinner then?”

“They seem tough, I want to punch them.”

“You mean fight them?”

“I still want to know how he got those muscles…”

“Did you see how hot those two girls were?”

“Those boys put you all to shame with their looks.”

“Wonder if those books are for studying…”

“They seem like they’re our age.”

“This is going to be a chaotic nightmare.”

At that last comment, everyone nodded their head. This was going to be quite the adventure.


	5. Chapter Five

Midoriya explained the layout of the floor to the four mages, letting them decide who got what room. He showed them the bathroom as well and ended up having to explain how the shower worked to them because they only ever used a bath. When that was over, he left them to settle in and promised he would come back up when dinner arrived so that they could all get to know one another better.

The second the green-haired teen left, the mages converged in what was picked to be Asta’s room, Bell finally showing herself once more. The order was Noelle, Mimosa, Yuno, and Asta. They all piled onto the bed, for once not caring about showing their normal attitudes towards one another, just wanting comfort. The little wind spirit was also uncharacteristically subdued.

To be fair, no one could blame them. They had been ripped from their home with no idea when or how they would return, and then thrown into the midst of an energetic group of people. Even Asta, the most excitable one, was drained from everything.

The four sat in comfortable silence, feeling like they should clean up because they were still coated in grime from their mission, but not having the energy to do so. Eventually, it was Yuno who spoke up first.

“This is not what I expected.” He said softly. The others all shook their heads. “But even though you all get on my nerves, I’m glad we are still together.”

“It could be worse.” Noelle glanced at him, then the others. “We could have been separated and thrown in completely different places.”

“I’m worried about home though.” Mimosa cried out, rubbing a hand against her eyes. “Everyone is going to be so concerned when we don’t show up and I-” She sniffled, her eyes shining bright with tears. “I just don’t know!” Noelle pulled the red-haired mage into her side, rubbing a hand down her back.

“They’ll be fine, and so will we.” She told her cousin, brushing hair out of her face. “We’re all together and we are going to get through this. Think of it like another mission, we just don’t know the end goal yet, but we have steps to take along the way.”

Mimosa smiled up at her cousin, chuckling quietly, her tears slowing. “I am grateful to be with you all. I just hope that everyone here is nice and we are able to fit in okay. This world is so much more advanced than our own.”

“We’ll overcome it like always, right Asta?” Yuno said, his eyes looking to the one who had yet to speak. Asta seemed to be lost in thought, dazedly staring at a wall. Realizing he was being spoken to, he turned to face his friends, a sheepish smile on his face.

“Huh? Oh yeah, we’ll be fine.” He spoke, although it wasn’t full of his usual enthusiasm.

“Something wrong?” His childhood friend asked. If one looked closely they would see a hint of concern in his golden eyes. Bell glared at the anti-magic user, not thrilled with him making her Yuno upset.

“What? No.” Asta paused, finally sighing and dropping his head back against the wall. “Okay, maybe not. I’m worried, but we just have to work through this, ya know? We can’t give up, and hopefully no one else here or at home will either.”

The other mages hummed in agreement, silence falling over them once more. A knock on the door caught their attention, and after Noelle called out a ‘come in’ the familiar green-haired teen’s head popped in. Bell hid away once more, still not trustworthy of these new humans.

“Dinner’s here.” Midoriya said, a small smile on his face. “I promise none of them will bite. Oh, well maybe Bakugou, but you can just ignore him.” He seemed to ponder for a moment. “I don’t think anyone else will, but who knows with them.” The boy smiled once more. “Aizawa sensei ordered us a good meal and there’s a lot so it should be good.”

The four climbed off of Asta’s bed, making their way to the doorway. They followed Midoriya downstairs, the boy muttering to himself about who knows what. When they reached the common room, they noticed everyone else was already spread out amongst the living room, each holding a carton in their hands.

Midoriya brought them over to the dining room table that had the food displayed on it, explaining to them what each meal was. He also offered them chopsticks, but seeing as they were unsure of them, he quickly brought out forks instead. When they all had their own carton and drink, they walked over to join the others.

“Hey, Mimosa and Noelle!” A pink-skinned girl called out. “You two can come join Hagakure and I on the couch. We made sure to save you some room!”

“Thank you!” Mimosa smiled, dragging her cousin to join the two girls on the couch.

“Yo, Yuno, we have there’s a spot here if you need one!” A boy with strangely large elbows yelled, waving over to the spot next to him on the floor, his back against a stand. The black-haird mage sighed, but still went over to sit next to the loud teen.

“Here, sit with me.” Midoriya quietly offered to Asta who happily followed. Together they plopped onto the floor, a brunette scooting over to make more room.

When everyone was comfortably seated, it was another male who made the first declaration to the group, not Midoriya as the mages had expected.

This one was tall and had a strong build, and there was something metal that seemed to be coming out of his thighs. His glasses shined in the light, and the four were heavily reminded of Klaus, the mother hen of their group. This teen seemed to be extremely similar to him.

“Alright everyone!” He started loudly with authority. “I think it is best if we all introduce ourselves in a circle, everyone saying their name and their quirks. This is the best way to get to know one another. Please make sure to remain quiet so everyone can speak. As class president, I will begin!” Seeing nods of approval, he took a deep breath and pushed his glasses back up his nose.

Introductions were about to begin, and it was going to be a hell of a time.


	6. Chapter Six

“I am Tenya Iida, the president of Class 1-A. My quirk is engine, and as you can see I have engines that protrude from the back of my calves.”

“Heya! I’m Ochaco Uraraka and I have zero gravity, which means I can make things float.” She smiled brightly, waving at everyone.

“Um, Izuku Midoriya and I just have a strength quirk.” The teen rubbed the back of his neck, his face slightly red, not liking all the attention.

Asta looked around, realizing that it was already at him. Mentally preparing himself, he decided just to go for it and be him. Maybe he’d even flex a little.

“My name is Asta and I am a Black Bulls Magic Knight!” He said loudly. “I don’t actually have any magic, but I do have anti-magic! I am excited to meet you all and hopefully fight against you!”

“Tsuyu Asui here, and my quirk is frog. It should be self-explanatory, ribbit.”

“Shoto Todoroki. My quirk is half-cold, half-hot.”

“Nice to meet you, I am Momo Yaoyorozu and I have a creation quirk.”

“Hello. I am Mashirao Ojirou and my quirk is tail.” He waved at everyone with said appendage.

“Darlings! My name is Yuga Aoyama and I have a navel laser that is just absolutely dazzling!” He seemed to actually shine in the moment, making everyone present squint.

“I’m Minoru Mineta and my quirk is pop off.” He grinned at Noelle and Mimosa. “I have sticky balls, if you know what I mea-” The purple-haired menace was quickly shut up by tape being wrapped around his mouth.

“Sorry about him. The name’s Hanta Sero and my quirk is tape, as you can see.” He indicated towards the squirming teen. “He’s a menace, but we’ll try to hold him back.”

Yuno looked at the room briefly and then began. “My name is Yuno and I am a Magic Knight of the Golden Dawn. I have wind based magic. It’s a pleasure, I suppose.”

“What is up! Denki Kaminari and I have an electrification quirk.”

“It makes him stupid when he overuses it. Oh, and I’m Kyoka Jirou and my quirk is earphone jack.” Kaminari pouted at Jirou who simply shrugged.

“Hey! I’m Eijirou Kirishima and my quirk is hardening!” The spiky teen said loudly, waving with a hardened hand.

“This is fucking stupid.” The blond next to him muttered, but received a quick jab to the side from Kirishima. “Whatever. Katsuki Bakugou and explosion.”

“Rikido Sato and my quirk is sugar rush. Also, I’m an excellent baker.”

“I’m Koji Koda and anivoice is my quirk. I talk to animals.” The boy seemed shy, tapping his fingers together while staring at the ground.

“Well then, guess I’m up!” The lively pink girl exclaimed. “Name’s Mina Ashido and I have an acid quirk! Pleasure to meet y’all!”

Mimosa looked around nervously before taking a deep breath.

“Hello! My name is Mimosa Vermillion and I am a plant mage who is a part of the Golden Dawn’s Magic Knights. I am looking forward to learning more about you all.” She shyly waved at the group.

Noelle flicked her hair back before starting. “I am Noelle Silva and a Magic Knight for the Black Bulls. I have water magic at my disposal.” She glanced around, seeming to resign herself to her next words. “I hope that we can fit in with the rest of you here.”

“Ah! I’m Toru Hagakure and my quirk is invisibility! Even I’m not sure what I really look like!” By the movement of clothes, everyone assumed she was waving with both hands.

“My name is Mezo Shoji and I have dupli-arms.” He opened them up like wings, showing the class.

“I am Fumikage Tokoyami and my quirk is dark shadow.” Upon hearing his name, Dark Shadow came forward, bowing in front of everyone with a bright ‘hello there’ followed by finger guns.

“Alright, I think that completes introductions.” Iida said, clapping his hands together. “Since Aizawa sensei gave us the day off tomorrow I think we should plan out what we need to do. He wants us to get some stuff for our new friends here and I-”

“Shut it, Four Eyes!” Bakugou, silenced the class president. “Who cares about planning? We’ll figure it out tomorrow. No one gives a fuck right now.”

“Hey man, chill.” Kirishima patted his explosive friend’s shoulder. “You could have said that in a nicer way.”

“Tch.”

“Sorry about him!” The spiky-haired teen smiled at the mages. “He’s not that bad really. Oh, but that reminds me! How old are you guys anyways? We’re all either fifteen or sixteen.”

“That’s the same for us.” Mimosa replied, her eyes sparkling. “It’s great that we are all at the same age! We should be able to get along even better.”

“Alright, this is great!” Ashido fist bumped the air. “Tomorrow we are going to have so much fun shopping with you guys and getting you all ready for classes! I’m so excited!”

Some others laughed at her enthusiasm, also becoming excited for hanging out with the mages. To them, they were exotic and interesting, and everyone couldn’t wait to see what their fighting styles were like.

“Hey, what are those books you have with you?” The question came from Kaminari. “Like are those for studying or style or what?”

“Yes, I’ve been wondering that as well.” Yayorozu commented, drawing surprised looks her way. “What? I’m allowed to be curious as well.”

Yuno was the one to answer. “These are called grimoires. We can use complex spells with them.”

“When one turns fifteen, there is a grimoire receiving ceremony which is where we are selected by the grimoires. They choose you, you do not choose it.” Noelle continued.

“Everyone can use basic magic without a grimoire, but with these we can learn powerful new spells that enhance our fighting and skills.” Mimosa pulled out hers, showing everyone. The other mages did the same.

Asta pointed to the symbol in the center, although on his it was hard to make out. “They all have clovers in the center, cause we’re from the Clover Kingdom. And each leaf means something different, although…” He trailed off, seeming to think. “I don’t remember exactly what for. But check it out! Look at how cool mine is!”

“Your’s is tattered beyond repair, and besides, I have four leaves.” Yuno commented.

“The standard is three leaves,” Mimosa continued, ignoring their bickering, “The first for faith, the second for hope, and the third is love. If there’s a fourth, like Yuno, that stands for fortune, and a fifth…” She looked down, thinking hard. “Hmm… what’s the fifth again?”

“I… I don’t remember honestly.” Noelle said. “But I doubt it’s that important. The first four are usually the most important anyways.”

Gasps could be heard around them room as everyone’s eyes widened, looking at the grimoires closely. Class 1-A began whispering to one another, intrigued by their new classmates.

“Can we see you use them?” Sero clasped his hands together, his eyes begging the mages to agree. A chorus of agreements could be heard.

The four mages looked at one another, unsure of what to answer. Before they had a chance to respond, however, Aizawa walked in wearing his usual expression of exhaustion.

“There will be no demonstrations tonight.” He calmly said, ignoring the whining of his students. “I suggest you all make your way to bed, you have tasks to complete tomorrow. Goodnight.” And then he was gone once more.

Ashido pouted, crossing her arms. “He’s such a mood killer.”

Everyone else could only nod in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Now that the introductions and everything are over, is there any shenanigans you guys want to see our mages get into with Class 1-A while in their world? We will be here for a while so there is definitely time. If so, don't be afraid to comment and let me know!
> 
> ~Zelinith


	7. Chapter Seven

The following morning found Asta waking up first out of the other mages as usual. Unsure if anyone else would be up, he quietly made his way out of his room, heading downstairs to the common area. When he reached the kitchen, three other students were milling around.

Midoriya caught sight of the ash-haired mage, waving him over.

“Good morning,” the teen said, “Early riser as well?”

“Yeah.” Asta rubbed the back of his neck. “I tend to train and do chores first thing.”

“We all train as well.” The spiky-haired teen commented, moving past Asta to get into the fridge. “Want something to eat? I don’t mind making a bit more for you as well.”

“If you don’t mind.”

“Nah, it’s all good. Have to eat up so we can properly train!” The teen flexed, making Asta laugh.

Midoriya pushed him over to a chair at the table, muttering that he didn’t need to do anything for now. The third student joined him, sitting down with a glass of orange juice.

“Sleep well?” He asked Asta, peering at him closely.

“Actually, yeah I did Four Eyes.” He glanced at the teen and then at the red-haired one. “I’m sorry, but I am horrible with names. Who are you two again?”

Four Eyes huffed, glaring at Asta before pushing his glasses up. “The name is Iida, not Four Eyes.”

“Right, right. Sorry!”

“It’s fine, just try to remember it.”

“And I’m Kirishima!” With that reminder, Kirishima and Midoriya finished making the small breakfast they had been preparing, dishing it out onto plates. They placed one before Iida and Asta before taking their own seats at the table. Together the four dug into their meals, enjoying the quiet of the early morning.

Asta, nearly finished with his breakfast, glanced at the other three before finally asking the questions on his mind.

“What kind of training do you guys do this early?” Kirishima wiped his mouth, a grin exposing his sharp teeth.

“Midoriya and Iida usually go on a jog and run a few laps around the school. I tend to focus more on strength training. Occasionally Bakugou will join me, but I’m not sure if he plans to today.”

“Ah, okay. I usually do more strength training as well. Hey! Can I join you?” Asta’s eyes sparkled with excitement, wanting to see how this other person trained.

“Yeah bro! Of course you can!” Kirishima’s eyes were just as bright and excited, wanting to see the same in the mage. “We can put our strength to the test and compare how we work out!”

The two quickly finished their food, chugging their drinks. When done, they hurried up from the table and ran out the door, pumped to get things started. Iida and Midoriya watched them leave, amusement in their eyes.

“Seems we have another Kirishima-like personality here. Hopefully they don’t train too hard. We still have things to do today.”

“Let them be, Iida. It’ll be good for both of them.”

“If you say so.”

~*~*~*~*~

Afternoon rolled around and everyone in the 1-A dorm was up and about, going about their day. When Noelle and Mimosa had woken up, they had been attacked by the other six girls in the class, dragged quickly to eat something, and then brought back into Yayorozu’s room to change. They were super excited to take the two mages out shopping and had planned out their whole day. Mimosa asked about Yuno and Asta, and Ashido had simply brushed it off, saying the boys could figure that out themselves.

The girls had already been provided with uniforms, but they had nothing in terms of ‘normal’ clothes that would allow them to blend in with everyone else. In Yayorozu’s room, they put on a mini fashion show of sorts, having Mimosa and Noelle borrow their clothing to see what would work for now until they bought their own.

Hagakure clapped excitedly, adding the final touches to the outfits agreed upon for the mages. Uraraka had them both pose, taking a picture of them on her phone which was immediately sent to the girl’s group chat.

“You guys look like models!”

And they did look really good.

Mimosa was wearing one of Asui’s green jackets paired with a white tank top from Hagakure. Ashido had loaned a pair of her ripped jean shorts along with a thick brown belt. She wore a cute pair of flats that were white with a little green ribbon, again from Asui. Uraraka had put her hair up into a high ponytail, finishing off her look.

Noelle had on a faded pair of jean overalls from Uraraka, a white short sleeve from Jirou underneath. She was wearing Yaoyorzu’s silver sandals which wrapped around her ankles, stoppning mid-calf. Asui had taken her normal high pigtails and moved them down her head, and they were tied with Ashido’s neon pink hairbands.

With everyone dressed and ready to go, they made their way downstairs, chatting amongst themselves of which stores in the mall they should go. The boys were all lounging in the living room, talking about who should take care of Yuno and Asta. The mages in question were leaning against the far wall, letting the students decide what would happen as they didn’t particularly and know where they would even go in the first place.

Bell, who was hiding behind Yuno’s back to stay out of sight, gasped when she spotted Noelle and Mimosa. She broke out of her cover, fluttering over to where the group of girls were walking.

“WAH!” She cried, yanking on Mimosa’s ponytail. “Why didn’t you tell me you were dressing up and going out! I wanna come too!”

“Bell.” Yuno called out to the wind spirit, but she ignored him, making a scene in front of everyone. She didn’t even notice the room had gone silent and all eyes were on her.

“Let me join in your girl’s day! I could find some cute clothes and maybe then Yuno would go on a date with me!” She shot a glare in said boy’s direction before focusing once more on the two female mages. “PLEASE LET ME COME!”

“I don’t think so.” Noelle answered, crossing her arms over her chest. “You can’t be seen out in public, and besides, I don’t think we’ll find anything that fits you.”

“MEANIE!” Bell let go of Mimosa’s ponytail, instead pulling hard on Noelle’s pigtails.

“H-hey! Let go!” The silver-haired mage tried to bat away the wind spirit, but received a face full of dust and sparkles instead. “Urgh!”

“Bell.” Yuno once again called, growing tired of her tantrum.

“Noelle is right, Bell. I’m sorry, but we can hang out when we come back instead.” Mimosa tried to reason with the spirit. However, Bell was having none of it.

“YOU KNOW HOW POWERFUL I AM? I WILL WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOUR SKINNY BUTTS AND THEN I’LL-”

“Bell.”

“WHAT?”

“You’re making a scene, and you’re embarrassing me. Please come over here.”

“WAH! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to embarrass you, Yuno! Please forgive me!” Bell was at Yuno’s side in an instant, clutching onto the boy’s shirt. Yuno sighed, watching as Bell teared up.

“You can’t go with them. And,” he looked sternly at the little spirit, “If you keep acting like this I’ll make sure you stay inside my grimoire.”

Bell pouted, letting go of his shirt and plopping down on his shoulder. She muttered a half-hearted ‘fine’ and then focused her glare onto Mimosa and Noelle. Thankfully, she remained quiet, no longer putting up a fight.

Seeing as she was calming down, Mimosa told the girls that they should hurry now if they want to avoid the wrath of Bell, promising to explain along the way. As they hurried out the front door, the boys continued to stare at the spirit, completely dumbfounded by what they had just witnessed. Asta, ever oblivious to what was going on, smiled brightly, addressing the remaining students.

“So, what’s our plan for today?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's interesting to write all their personalities together and see how they would mix. Also, Bell is a complete diva here and I love it.
> 
> ~Zelinith


	8. Chapter Eight

Shopping was definitely an experience.

When the group of girls reached the mall, Mimosa and Noelle were shocked by what they saw. Sure, they had been to shops back in the Clover Kingdom and been to the shopping district, but this…

Being completely overwhelmed, the students decided to split up the mages and take them places that seemed to fit their style more so. Mimosa was dragged off by Hagakure, Asui, and Jirou while the rest took Noelle. Before heading off, the group marked a time that they would gather up again and grab a bite to eat.

“Noelle!” Ashido whined loudly. “Come out already! I wanna see you!”

From inside the dressing room, a squeal was heard. “I-I can’t come out like this! There’s far too much skin showing!”

“I’m sure it looks fine! And besides, it’s not uncommon here.” The gravity girl smiled brightly, excited to see the mage.

“But-”

“No buts! Get out here!”

Noelle slowly opened the changing room door, using it as a shield. “This is not proper for royalty to wear…” She weakly tried to complain, but instead it caused the opposite reaction.

“YOU’RE ROYALTY?!?” Uraraka cried out, her eyes bulging. “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US?” Ashido nodded vigorously.

“Well, I don’t see why it’s important at the moment. And besides, Mimosa is as well. She’s my cousin after all.”

“WHAT?”

“Okay, now you have to wear these clothes.” The pink-skinned girl grinned. “Every royal needs to be a bit rebellious. And besides, your family isn’t here so who cares how you act?”

“Did I hear that someone is royalty?” Yaoyorozu approached the dressing room, holding accessories in her hand.

Noelle groaned, before giving in to the other girls and swinging the door wide open. She walked out with her head high, trying to feign confidence although inside she felt embarrassed beyond belief. The other girls gasped, immediately flocking around her.

“You look amazing!”

“I wish I had your body!”

“Try these accessories!”

As the three assaulted her with more clothes, Noelle could only stand there, letting them have their way. She may have appeared indifferent, but she was elated and screaming inside. Who knew she would be thrilled to have a girl’s day with others her age and enjoy being herself?

Mimosa, across the mall, was experiencing something similar. Although she had had more friends and been well-liked during her childhood unlike Noelle, she never did anything like this.

Hagakure had literally dragged her along, Asui and Jirou browsing the racks for cute clothes. The invisible girl had brought the mage straight to the changing rooms, ordering her to strip down before running off to join the other two in hunting for items. Eventually they came back, tossing clothes over the door for the redhead to try.

When Mimosa slipped on the first outfit, she was shocked looking in the mirror. Being royalty like her cousin, she would have never been allowed to wear something along these lines, especially with the way her brother was.

But they weren’t here to tell her off.

Smiling widely with cheeks flushed, she quickly opened the door, showing off her clothes to the other girls. Getting a similar reaction to what Noelle was having, she giggled and decided to thoroughly enjoy this day out.

~*~*~*~*~

The boys were having an experience of their own, although it wasn’t exactly the same. Eventually, most of the male students had agreed to help Asta and Yuno search for clothes and other things along with buying some stuff for themselves. They were in no way as thrilled about clothes shopping as the girls were, but they still were going to make it a good time.

Bell had gotten into a fight with Yuno, not understanding why she couldn’t join him like she normally would have back home. However, he eventually won despite agreeing to find some way to help her play dress up later on. It was a small price to pay for her silence.

Reaching the mall, Asta had a similar reaction as Noelle and Mimosa did. Being loud as normal, he talked quickly, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. Yuno was quiet, but his eyes had widened as well, overcome with everything there was.

Sero had laughed at Asta, commenting on how he was acting as though he had never had the chance to shop like this. However, he and the other students were shocked when the mage offhandedly said that he and Yuno were orphans and had never had the money or ability to do this type of thing before.

“Seriously?!” Kaminari looked at the two mages. “You’re orphans?”

“Does it matter?” Yuno said with a clipped tone. “The church did the best they could for us.”

“Besides,” Asta continued to look around excitedly, although his voice was lower in volume, “We send the money we earn now to them and they are doing so much better. But there’s nothing like this in the Clover Kingdom!”

The students were left to ponder this new information, deciding that they would interrogate the mages later on. There was still so much to learn about them, after all.

“Hey Yuno! I bet the clothes I buy are going to be more awesome than the ones you get!”

The black-haired mage scoffed. “As if. We all know I have better taste than you do when it comes to clothes.”

“Not true!”

“Oh, but it is. My squad at least has uniforms so we don’t have to wander about in our normal clothes.”

“You think that offends me? At least our squad doesn’t have to wear any kind of uniform! We aren’t as stuffy as you are!”

Yuno spluttered, glaring at the shorter mage. Before he could respond, Midoriya and Kirishima stepped in, interrupting the argument.

“Hey…” The spiky-haired boy said, hands up in front of him, “How about we split up and start to shop?”

“I’ll take Asta. Will you go with Yuno?” Midoriya quickly said.

“Of course! Come on, I’ll show you where the best clothes are.” He slung an arm around Yuno’s shoulders, steering the mage in one direction. Kaminari, Sero, and Bakugou followed along behind them.

“Alright. Let’s head this way then.” Asta walked alongside the green-haired teen, Iida and Todoroki following. The rest of the male students that had accompanied them wandered off on their own, tending to their own business.

A few hours later, they all met up again in the food court, the girls joining them as well. With shopping bags in hand, everyone ordered something to eat. A few students pushed together some tables, making a giant place for them all to sit with one another.

Together, the group began to get to know each other a bit better, planning for activities later that night and the following day. Despite the worries of how they would return the mages home, everyone was making the best of the situation and taking advantage of the opportunities before them. After all, it wasn’t often one got to meet people like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some thoughts earlier of how to mess with the mages and have people be not so nice to them while they are here with Class 1-A...
> 
> ~Zelinith


	9. Chapter Nine

Later that night the four mages were gathered together once more in Asta’s room. After a long day of shopping, the students had helped them all pack for tomorrow, telling them what they would need and what outfit to wear. Telling them what time they had to be to class by, Class 1-A bid the mages goodnight, letting them have some time to themselves which they greatly appreciated.

It wasn’t that they weren’t grateful for everything that the people of this world had been doing for them, it was just that this world was so much different from their own and it was becoming slightly overwhelming. They didn’t expect the people here to understand the way they felt, but they were appreciative that they understood when to back off.

Earlier before they left the mall, Noelle had seemed to be in a slight panic while Yuno seemed more frozen than normal, the two of them not responding well to any attempts of distraction. That was when it was decided to call it a day. If these two mages were struggling, they didn’t need the other two to join in. Better to nip it in the bud before it started.

And the students didn’t want to push them too far, hell even Bakugou didn’t. Despite their occasional problems with one another, their sensei had asked them to watch over the mages and they were determined to do so. They may not understand what it felt like to be ripped from your home, but they knew it couldn’t be easy and wanted to make sure they were okay.

Now the mages were huddled under a blanket, taking comfort in each other’s presence. Once again, any annoyances they had vanished, leaving behind not four Magic Knights, but four teens who just wanted to go home.

Noelle leaned back against the wall, Mimosa curled into her side. Her head rested on the redheads, their hands held under the blanket. Yuno and Asta were surprisingly close together, almost reverting back to how they had once been during their church days.

Together they sat there in silence, a good thirty minutes passing by. Sometimes no words needed to be spoken to be understood and just being next to one another was all that needed to be said.

As the clock struck midnight, Asta straightened his body, moving off of Yuno. Glancing at the other’s, he knew that they were tired and worried, feeling that way himself. But despite his own melancholy, he forced a smile on his face and tried to be the Asta they knew.

“I don’t care if you guys stay here,” he started, three pairs of eyes landing on him, “But I think we definitely need to get some sleep.”

“Sleep is for the weak.” Yuno mumbled.

“Tell that to the blanket you’ve stolen from the rest of us.” Noelle shot back although her voice lacked it’s usual tone.

“It’s soft.”

“Yeah, and Mimosa and I are cold so give it.”

“No.”

“There are more blankets we can use, Noelle.” Mimosa pointed out.

“That’s not the point. He took it from me, I want it back.”

“We were all sharing it.”

“You clearly don’t know what that word means.”

Before Yuno had a chance to respond, he was hit directly in the face with a fluffy pillow. Eyes wide, he stared at Asta, shocked at being attacked.

“Asta-” Was all he managed to say before being hit once more. “Stop it!”

“You’re in my room! I make the rules here!” Another whack to the face.

“That’s not how it works!” Yuno snatched up a pillow, smacking Asta right back.

“Yes it is!”

“No it’s not!” As the two boys gave in to a full fledged pillow fight, Noelle hastily grabbed the blankets, wrapping her and Mimosa up in them. Seeing her cousin’s questioning look, she grinned with a gleam in her eyes.

“My blankets now.”

~*~*~*~*~

The following morning, the four mages slept right through their alarm clock. When the students realized that none of them had gotten up, Uraraka and Asui were sent to wake them up. They still had a good forty-five minutes until class started, but they didn’t know how long they’d need.

Knocking on Noelle’s door, they opened it up after hearing no response. Surprised to see that the girl wasn’t present they moved on to Mimosa’s. Realizing the same thing, they went to Yuno’s, once again finding it empty. Standing in front of Asta’s, the two girls didn’t bother knocking, instead quietly opening the door. Inside the four mages were piled together on Asta’s bed, a mess of limbs and blankets. Pillows were strewn across the floor, some feathers poking out of them.

Pulling out her phone, Uraraka started taking pictures of the sleeping mages to send in the group chat while Asui made her way inside. Using her tongue, she picked up a pillow before hovering it above one of their faces. Then, she quickly whacked the mage, immediately waking them up.

“WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!” Asta cried out, rubbing his head while sitting up.

“Time to get up, ribbit.” The frog girl turned around, dropping the pillow. “Class starts soon so you have to get ready.”

“We’ll meet you downstairs!” Uraraka smiled, her phone taking pictures of the sleepy mage. The two students then disappeared from sight.

“Why are we screaming?” Came Noelle’s groggy voice, lifting her head from where it rested on Yuno’s back. Mimosa was jostled in the process, her own head laying on Noelle’s stomach.

“You’re too loud.” Yuno pushed himself up, making Mimosa’s legs fall off of him. Asta tried to untangle his legs from Yuno’s, attempting to free himself so he could get up. Succeeding, he cheered before plummeting to the ground by a forceful shove.

“Bring your happiness somewhere else.”

“Come on guys! It’s our first day and we are already falling behind! Let’s goooooo!” Asta tried to encourage his friends, but all he received was a blanket to the face. Clearly, they were not morning people like he was.

By the time the mages had gotten ready and headed downstairs, there was twenty minutes until class started. A small group had stayed behind to show them the way to class, the others going ahead. After having some toast shoved into their hands, the four mages were dragged out from the dorm and headed straight into the heart of U.A..


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your feedback! I am trying my best and hopefully am doing an okay job. I know this is by no means the best story out there and that there are probably a lot of flaws in this, but in time I hope this will improve and the story will be more enjoyable once the introduction part is past and they are just learning to coexist together. I'm not the greatest writer, I know that, but I hope I can share my ideas and enjoyment with you all and together this can become something we all like together.

When the regular students of Class 1-A entered the classroom, they quickly noticed that four more seats had been added to the back. They also picked up on the fact that Aizawa was already present (which was highly unusual), so they all took their seats, quietly talking amongst themselves.

The last batch of students came in five minutes before the bell would ring, the mages following behind them. Asui pointed them to the back of the room towards the new row. With everyone seated, Aizawa didn’t bother to wait for the bell, clearing his throat to draw everyone’s attention.

“Alright class,” he began, exhaustion ever present in his voice, “I’m glad you did as I asked of you and took care of our visitors. Us teachers appreciate it, and thank you for also holding your questions back and not bombarding them immediately. Today will be a good time for us to better understand one another and learn about where we come from.”

“Thank All Might because I still don’t know what a grimoire is.” Kaminari whined, throwing his head back dramatically.

Aizawa nodded his head. “Precisely. Although some things have been explained, not everything is understood and there is still much more that needs to be figured out. I think the best way to go about this is to ask questions and have our newcomers answer them. If you have one, please raise your hand.”

Immediately twenty hands shot into the air. Sighing deeply and wondering why he ever became a teacher, Aizawa pointed at Yaoyorozu.

“Go ahead.”

“Thank you, Aizawa-sensei.” She turned to face the mages in that back. “I am curious about your ‘magic’ as you call it. Is that similar to a quirk, or something different? As we do not need grimoires to use our powers, what does magic exactly entail?”

“Well, what’s a quirk?” Yuno shot back, arms crossed. “You never explained what that is.”

“A quirk is a special, superhuman ability someone can possess.” Midoriya piped in, his face smiling. His knowledge was able to shine here. “Generally they are unique to their user, and they fall into many different categories. That’s why all of ours are completely different.”

“Indeed. They also can be passed down family lines, or variations of a quirk can be. Most don’t show until the age of four.” Yaoyorozou added.

“That’s similar to our magic in a way.” Mimosa said. “Our magic comes from the mana that exists in all of nature as a form of energy. The mana that is present within us is has an affinity to certain attributes. These can be from a multitude of categories, but they all originate from the four great ones: fire, water, wind, and earth. Usually a person possesses magic that is similar to those within their families.”

“That’s so cool!” Ashido squealed, perching dangerously on her seat. “So like, is it more common to have completely different magic abilities?”

“Not exactly.” Noelle said, sitting back in her seat. “One of my older siblings has water creation magic just like I do, while the other two have different kinds. It is common to find others with the same type as you have, but it is uncommon to find wildly exotic types.”

“And,” Yuno added to the end, “Spells are not common at all between people. Those are unique to the individual.”

“My head hurts…” Sero plopped his head into his arms.

“You guys are way more complex than I originally thought.” Kirishima scanned the mages over, seeming to look at them anew. “But that’s so awesome!”

“I would like to ask a question now, if I may.” Iida raised his hand straight into the air. “Asta said he does not have magic, but he still has a grimoire. How does that work?”

“I have anti-magic!” Said mage yelled loudly. “I can nullify any magic spell that I am put against! It’s probably ‘cause I have no magic that I can even wield this to begin with.”

“That’s interesting.” Midoriya began to mutter to himself. “You’re the equivalent of someone who is quirkless in our world yet are still able to wield a ‘magic’ although I guess it technically isn’t magic. That would be a game changer if quirkless people in our world could do something similar and it would probably make them feel more useful, but then this must mean you are the small minority as well in your world if you don’t have any magic and-”

“SHUT IT, DEKU!”

“Ah! S-sorry!” The green-haired teen blushed bright red, trying to hide in his seat.

“What’s a Magic Knight? And squads?” Uraraka asked, her eyes bright with everything they were learning.

“Kind of what your heroes are, at least I think.” Mimosa scratched her head. “We are selected to be protectors of the kingdoms, and the captain of the squad is who chooses you to join their group. We go on missions in order to make sure everything is safe and the people can live in peace. The four of us have become better friends because we have accompanied one another on joint missions.”

“The Wizard King is the ultimate Magic Knight. He is (technically) more powerful than the King of the Clover Kingdom and we serve directly under him and answer to him (the King’s a joke).” Noelle added.

“One day I’m going to become the Wizard King!”

“Not if I become it first.”

“So you’re essentially heroes in your own way.” Todoroki interrupted the soon-to-be-argument. “Interesting.”

“Can we finally test our quirks against your magic now?” Hagakure asked, her body shaking in excitement. “I want to see you go against Bakugou and put him in his place!”

“YOU BETTER WATCH YOURSELF!”

“There will be time for demonstration and comparison later in the day.” Aizawa spoke up, rejoining the conversation. “After lunch period the rest of the day will be spent back in Gym Gamma where we first met. Some other teachers will be joining us along with Class 1-B. We were going to have the joint training anyways, and this will provide a good opportunity to see your magic in action regardless of the circumstances. And yes,” he looked tiredly into his students wide eyes, “This means they will be informed of what has happened, but in terms of a cover story. I didn’t want them to ever meet you four, however, I didn’t have much of a say.”

“I don’t want to have to deal with them.” Complaints came from Kaminari once more.

“As heroes, you need to be able to work with anyone, even if you don’t want to or it isn’t a great situation.” Aizawa burned holes into the electricity-user.

“R-right. Heh, my bad.”

“If there’s no more questions for now, let’s continue on with where we left off in our last lesson. You four, don’t worry too much if you don’t understand what we are talking about. I’m not going to grade you like I will these twenty. But please ask me questions and we will do our best to answer them, because I am assuming this world is not at all like yours.”

“T-thank you.” Noelle slouched in her seat slightly when Aizawa’s gaze landed on hers.

“We’ll, um, try to do so.” Mimosa said.

Nodding, Aizawa turned to face the board. Internally, he heaved a heavy sigh, knowing that this day was going to be a long one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have the students confusion finally being answered for a good portion for now, but the mages will come out at random points more so because they are still not super comfortable in this world. And the A and B interactions will be somewhat chaotic because let's face it, when is it not. And don't worry, I'm gonna throw some drama in for the hell of it.
> 
> Also someone pointed out to me Charmy and Pony share a VA... that'll be fun. And another fun fact: All Might and Yami share one as well. That'll definitely be one to mess with. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading this story and these little notes, I appreciate it very much!
> 
> ~Zelinith


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank Hearhtstone23 for quirk name suggestions.
> 
> This is later than I wanted but my week has been crazy. Also, I move back into college on Monday so I may not post until the end of next week. Sorry about that! I just want to make sure the next chapter is really good because that's when the matches will begin and it'll probably be a lengthier chapter due to that. Bear with me folks, it'll (hopefully) be worth it. And as always, thank you for reading. :)
> 
> ~Zelinith

The four mages stayed back at the start of lunch, talking over some things with Aizawa and Nemuri, who was their teacher last period, about their cover story for practice. They needed to get it down for when they introduced themselves so as not to draw too much suspicious their way. It went like this:

They were apart of a new program that U.A. was testing out in order to bring people from smaller, not as privileged towns in Japan to a city where they had the chance to train as heroes. These four were selected from their village and sent in order to train alongside Class 1-A and would only be staying for a little bit. Because they were from a different region of the country and one that was said to be more native to the land, they accessed their quirks through old tomes (really they were hoping this wouldn’t be questioned too much since they had no real way of explaining it otherwise) which they carried at all times as tradition. They had come up with a name for each of them to use as a quirk instead of just saying “plant” or “wind” or “water” because most quirks weren’t that basically named.

Noelle was Water Pressure, Mimosa was Blossomy, Yuno was Hurricane, and Asta was Nullification.

After making sure the four students had memorized their quirk names at the very least, Aizawa and Nemuri sent them on their way. The second they were out of the room, the R-rated hero looked over at the other teacher, leaning against the podium.

“How do you think those four will do with the others?” She asked, propping her head onto her hand. Aizawa sighed, sinking deeper into his capture weapon.

“With 1-A, they’ll be perfectly fine. With 1-B…” he shook his head. “I have no idea. Sekijiro promised me that they’d be well-behaved, but that Monoma kid and some of the others are already not the biggest fans of my students.”

“I see what you mean. Luckily, myself and Toshinori will be there to watch over things as well.” A sudden gleam came to her eyes, and she eagerly looked at the other. “What do you think of them though? They’re all adorable and clearly well-trained. Ai! I can’t wait to see them use their magic!”

“They’re definitely interesting, but I’d rather wait to see more about them before I truly make a decision on my opinions of them. There’s still a lot we don’t know about their lives.” He eyed Nemuri, a frown on his face. She deflated from her eagerness.

“Fair enough. They all seem to have insecurities and weight that they shoulder. What that is, hopefully we will learn soon enough. We’ll just have to keep watching them to see.”

Aizawa nodded, and together the two teachers exited the classroom, going on their own break before training would begin.

~*~*~*~*~

“These are interesting outfits you have to wear.”

“I kind of like them, although they limit my range of movement.”

Noelle and Mimosa were standing in the girl’s locker room, examining the training clothes they had just put on. They still wore their grimoire and belt, however, making it slightly different than the other’s. Ashido bounded over to them, finished dressing as well.

“You can always take off the jacket if it annoys you too much.”

“True.” Noelle looked at the other while adjusting her jacket. “We will see then, I guess.”

“Alrighty then! Let’s go!!!” Ashido grabbed both of the mages hands before practically running out the door. Entering into Gym Gamma, she brought them over to where some of the other students from 1-A had begun to gather.

“Yuno!” Mimosa made her way to the boy’s side, a smile on her face. “Since we’re squad mates, I’m going to try to stick by you if that’s okay! I don’t know what the training will be exactly quite yet.”

“Okay.” Was the quiet response she received from the mage. Noelle made her way over to where Asta was loudly talking with Midoriya, the two of them conversing about who knows what.

“Dork-sta,” the silver-haired mage propped her hands on her hips, “If the other two are sticking together then we should as well.”

“Sounds good to me! We can show everyone how well we work together!” Asta wore a beaming smile while Noelle’s face turned red.

“A-ah yeah! O-okay.” Frantically she turned away, slapping her hands onto either side of her face.

While Noelle had a mini panic inside her head, Aizawa entered the gym with Nemuri, Sekijiro, and Toshinori following behind him. Without a word the 1-A students quieted down while 1-B, who stood on the other side of the gym, did the same after one look from their teacher. Clapping his hands together, Aizawa began to speak.

“Alright everyone, please come closer. We have some things to announce before we begin.” The students did as asked, and once satisfied he had their whole attention, the erasure hero continued. “As most of you are aware we have four new students who have joined my class recently. They are from a smaller village that uses quirks in an old-fashioned way and were brought here to experience the type of training and prep we put future heroes through. Please treat them as you would anyone else and show them the respect they deserve.

“Now for today’s training, we will continue as originally planned. Individuals from each class will go up against one another, matching you evenly against your partner. This is an opportunity for you to learn more about your strengths and weaknesses and to work on improving your skills. When you are not currently fighting, you will be watching and making notes on who is. It is important to have a good understanding of those around you.

“In regards to our four new students, they will be split up to even out the classes. Asta and Noelle, will you please join 1-B.” Wordlessly, the two mages made their way across the gym to join the other students. They stood more towards the back, trying to ignore the stares that were focusing in on them.

“Alright then. With that finished, let’s begin the matches.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like a part one to the matches they will have and it's a longer chapter than normal! I'll probably post the next part at the end of this week. But I have officially moved into my apartment on campus and begin classes tomorrow. Second year here we come!
> 
> ~Zelinith

“First up, Sen Kaibara and Hanta Sero.”

The two combatants walked to the center of the gym, positioning themselves across from one another in the area Cementoss had made earlier in the day. On Nemuri’s signal, the match began.

Asta and Noelle watched the two students battle one another, intrigued by the way they used their abilities. Sero’s tape was being torn apart by Kaibara’s spinning limbs and there was no clear winner as of yet. They were startled, however, when a hand landed on each of their shoulders.

“Look who we have here.” A voice drawled out, spinning the two mages around to face him. The male leaned forward, inspecting them closely. “Huh, not what I would have expected.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Asta yelled, raising a fist before him. He glared at the student in front of him.

“Ooh! Violent too! Perfect fit for Class 1-A then, I suppose.” The male dramatically threw a hand across his face, grinning slyly at the mages. “Such a shame.”

“W-who are you, insect?” Noelle said, crossing her arms across her chest.

“Did, did you just call me an insect?! I’ll have you know I am the wonderful Monoma of Class 1-B! One of the most superior students in this class of hero-”

**_SLAP!_ **

“I’m so sorry about him.” A girl with bright red-hair smiled at them, holding Monoma down on the ground with abnormally large hands. “He does not represent our class at all. It’s a pleasure to meet the two of you, though. I’m Kendo.”

“Nice to meet you! I’m Asta!”

“Noelle.” The silver-haired mage looked down at Monoma who was rubbing his head on the floor. “He really is an insect, saying those things to people like us.”

“Yeah… we’re working on his attitude.” Kendo pushed Monoma back into the ground when he began to struggle. “Anyways, I can’t wait to see your quirks in action. Sensei told us how you use old tomes to wield them and that sounds archaic and amazing! There’s so much we don’t know about smaller places in Japan I guess.”

“Mhmm. It’ll be interesting for certain to use them here.”

“I just hope I get someone really strong! Show you guys the strength of my ma- er, my quirk!” Asta quickly corrected himself when Noelle shot him a glare, a sheepish smile blooming on his face.

“And that’s the match!” The three turned their heads at Nemuri’s call, looking towards the field where Sero and Kaibara were shaking hands. As the two walked off back towards their respective classes, Aizawa scanned over everyone to see who would go next.

“Neito Monoma and Yuno, please step forward!”

Kendo reluctantly let the male stand up from the ground, watching as he brushed himself off before striding to the field. Asta and Noelle watched as Yuno calmly walked forward, his face as emotionless as ever. Everyone in the gym seemed to draw closer, curious to see how this battle would turn out.

Nemuri gave the signal and Monoma immediately moved forward, a smirk growing on his face. Yuno stood still, not making a move towards his grimoire at all.

“So you’re one of the new students, huh?” Monoma called out as he walked forward, growing ever closer to Yuno. “I heard your quirk is hurricane. Sounds pretty intense to me. How come you’re not using it yet? Scared I’m going to beat you?”

Yuno didn’t reply, instead moving his right hand up, his grimoire beginning to glow a soft green. Wind slowly began to pick up around him.

“Pssh, there’s no way that wind can do any damage to me. It’s so pathetic, but then again, makes sense that they put you in Class 1-A. After all, they aren’t anywhere close to 1-B’s skill.” Monoma was almost upon Yuno at this point, barely five feet away. Seeing this as his chance, he leaped forward, placing a hand on Yuno’s arm.

“Well, I guess I can still use this wind for something, even if it isn’t that strong. Guess your quirk is just a misnomer, huh?” Monoma dashed backwards, thrusting his hand forward. “By the way, my quirk is copy, so thanks in advance!”

Silence descended across the gym, the only sound being Yuno’s wind. The copy user stood there, hand held forward, staring at it blankly.

Nothing happened.

“What the?!” Monoma frowned, throwing his hand forward again. Once more, nothing happened. “Why isn’t this working?!”

Yuno stood there calmly, watching as the other male had a mental breakdown, freaking out that his quirk wasn’t working on him. Growing tired of this, he increased his use of mana, his grimoire now popping out of it’s holder and floating right before him. The wind grew in power as well, ruffling everyone’s hair and clothes. While the students and teacher’s eyes grew in size, the mages watched with smug looks on their faces.

“Wind Magic: Towering Tornado.” He softly said, most not being able to catch the words he spoke.

In an instant, a grand tornado began to form in the gym, growing in size and power. Monoma blanched, looking up at the thing, eyes widening in fear. He turned around, attempting to run away from the tornado that was closing in on him, but sadly, he just wasn’t quick enough.

His screams filled the air as he was caught up in the tornado, thrown high into the air. Everyone watched as he spun around wildly, speechless and in awe of the raw power that Yuno was exuding. Eventually, the tornado died down, the winds turning into harmless wisps before completely going away. As Yuno’s grimoire landed in his hands, Monoma landed on the ground in a heap. With a quick snap, the book closed and was returned once more to his belt.

“Ah…” Nemuri’s eyes were wide, still shocked at what she had just witnessed. “The match is… over…?” She watched as Yuno walked back over to the rest of Class 1-A, returning to his spot next to Mimosa.

“Yeah! That’s my rival!” Asta shouted loudly, pumping his fist in the air. “Always so cool!” Kendo looked at him, eyes still bugged out while Noelle casually flipped her hair back.

“He should’ve used a different move, really shown what he can do.” The silver-haired mage said, although inside she was as impressed as ever at seeing Yuno’s spells.

“You did great, Yuno!” Mimosa smiled widely at the taller mage next to her. Yuno just gave a nod.

“Alright then.” Aizawa stepped forward, trying to bring things back to normal as much as he could, although he doubted that would be possible. “Let’s begin the next match. Noelle, please come forward. And…” He scanned his students trying to find someone who could easily be put in their place. “Minoru Mineta.”

As the two walked forward, Asta giving a pat on Noelle’s head followed by her giving a smack to his and 1-A slinking away from the pervert, Aizawa couldn’t help but grin internally. Was he purposefully putting the trouble makers of both classes up against the mages? Most likely. Was it so they could be put in their place and hopefully learn a lesson? Absolutely.

Nemuri gave the signal once more when both were in the center of the field and everyone moved closer to see what would happen. After Yuno’s display of power, they couldn’t wait to see what Noelle’s was like.

“Ooh! I get to go against such a beautiful babe! Thank you Sensei!” Mineta grabbed some balls off of his head, looking at Noelle creepily. “Here I come!” He charged at her, throwing his balls as quickly as he could.

From her side, Noelle scoffed and cringed at the short purple guy, remembering what had happened during introductions. Seeing that he was attacking her, she whipped out her wand and pointed it at him, grimoire glowing bright blue in front of her.

“Water Creation Magic: Sea Dragon’s Nest.” Instantly a dome of water surrounded her, protecting her from Mineta’s quirk. There were gasps from the students, mesmerized by the formation of the water.

“Aww. Stop ruining my fun!” Mineta stopped his assault, pouting at Noelle. “Come on, I just want one little look, and maybe a touch, that’s all!”

Noelle was horrified, her dome crashing down around her, unable to believe the words she was hearing.

“Y-you pervert!” She shrieked loudly, stepping back a bit. “How dare you say that to me! G-get away!” Her grimoire was shaking, the blue glow seeming to grow. Wand pointed directly at Mineta’s face, she called her next spell.

“Water Creation Magic: Sea Dragon’s Roar!” Mineta’s screams rang through the air as a large dragon made of water came flying at him, fangs bared and eyes boring holes into him. Because she couldn’t kill him, as much as she would have wanted to, the spell was not as powerful as it had been when previously used so it merely crashed into him, propelling him backwards into the gym wall.

As the dragon disappeared, Mineta slid down the wall slowly, completely drenched in water. Landing on the ground, a strangled whimper came out before he passed out. Ignoring him for the moment, everyone stared at Noelle who was panting, sweat trickling down her face. She brushed her bangs back and wiped at her eyes. Recollecting her grimoire, she carefully placed it back in it’s holder along with her wand before realizing everyone was staring at her.

“U-uh…” She looked helplessly at Aizawa, then at Nemuri, hoping she would call it.

“The match is over…” Nemuri called out, although her voice was weaker. As Noelle hurried back over to Asta who was loudly congratulating her, everyone continued to stare at the four new students.

_If these two mage’s quirks were this extremely overpowered, then what the hell were the other two’s like???_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely agree that Monoma is Sekke. Also, Klaus is Iida and you can't change my mind.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

“They really seem to be surprised by us, don’t they?”

“If this is the power they have, I don’t see how they could ever hope to be heroes.”

“Aw, don’t say that. Some of them are really powerful. Well, I’m assuming. We just haven’t seen anyone super strong like us yet.”

“Hmm. We will see.”

Mimosa and Yuno continued to hold their little conversation on 1-A’s side of the gym while Asta and Noelle across from them were having their own.

“That was so awesome, Noelle! You have gotten so much stronger!”

“O-of course I have, Stupid-sta! I’m a Silva after all.”

“Ah man! I wanna go next! Hopefully they’ll give me someone super strong!”

“Whatever. I’m sure they’ll be no match for you. I-I mean cause they haven’t been for Yuno or I!”

The students were dead silent, still completely amazed by what they had witnessed. Toshinori and Sekijiro were talking quietly to themselves while Nemuri placed a hand on Aizawa’s shoulder.

“This is definitely not what I was expecting, Shouta.” The R-rated hero whispered to the other, her eyes flickering between the pairs of mages.

Aizawa smirked briefly before his usual stern look came over his face once more. Clapping his hands together, he brought back attention once more to him.

“Next up, let’s have Katsuki Bakugou and Asta.”

“FINALLY!” Bakugou stomped forward, ignoring the warnings from his friends. “I’m going to put you in your place!”

He may have seemed overconfident, which he was for the most part, but he was also aware of the fact that these people were not as weak as they first seemed. He knew that Asta said he didn’t have any true magic, but he doubted that meant much in regards to his anti-magic. Stopping in his spot, his eyes burned bright as he calculated how to take the mage down.

Although Asta was extremely excited, he kept his face cool and strode forward, taking his place on the field. As he did before any fight, he centered himself, trying to clear his head and instead focusing in on his opponent, getting a lock on his ki. At Nemuri’s signal, he let Bakugou make the first move.

“OI! YOU LITTLE SHRIMP! COME AT ME WITH ALL YOU GOT!” Charging forward, Bakugou’s hands began to hold mini explosions.

Asta grinned, intrigued by his opponent. He had been able to gather that this student in particular had a fuse in him, and he was completely ready to take it on, full force. “ALRIGHT! HERE I COME!”

His grimoire began to glow a myriad of red and black, pulsating in the air. From within it, he drew out his Demon-Slayer Sword, gripping it tightly in both hands. Bakugou thrust his hand forward, a large explosion rocketing forward. Asta turned his sword in his hands, the edge facing forward, easily slicing through it.

Grinning madly now, Asta rested crouched low.

“IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!”

Dumbfounded that he had cut right through his explosion, Bakugou grit his teeth and sent two more directly at the mage. With another readjusting of his sword, Asta this time deflected the explosions back at the student with the flat of his blade. Bakugou barely managed to dodge it in time, sliding off to the side. He wiped at his face, grinning madly now as well.

The students began to murmur amongst themselves, shocked at what Asta had done.

“D-did he just block his explosions?”

“And send them back at Bakugou?”

“What the heck even is his quirk?”

“Nullification… oh wow…”

“This is so intense!”

“I wonder who’s going to win…”

“Why didn’t my quirk work but his does?!”

Everyone watched as Bakugou continued to send explosion after explosion at the mage, increasing their power and speed. Asta deftly blocked and cut through them, eventually summoning his Demon-Dweller Sword to help him out. Their fighting grew more intense, so much so that a cloud of dust covered the field, blocking out what was happening. When it settled, the crowd went completely silent at what they saw.

Asta sat on Bakugou’s back, swords pressing flat against him, forcing him to the ground. Although the explosion-user tried to send him off with his quirk, it wasn’t working whatsoever much to his surprise.

“Sorry, but I win this one!”

“And that concludes the match!”

The other three mages cheered for Asta, slowly being joined by the students of both 1-A and 1-B. No one could believe that the mighty Bakugou had been taken down with such ease. As everyone cheered, Asta hopped off the other’s back, extending a hand to help him up.

Bakugou looked into the mage’s eyes, trying to find any spite or arrogance there, but he found nothing but admiration and joy. Cautiously, he grabbed onto Asta’s hand, letting himself be pulled to his feet.

“You put up a great fight! Your quirk is incredibly powerful, ya know. It’s so cool.”

“Yours… isn’t so bad either I guess.” Bakugou tried to seem indifferent, but the nerd deep inside of him was amazed at Asta’s anti-magic. “You won’t win our next fight though! I’ll come out on top, just watch me!”

“No way! I’ll be even stronger and take you down again!”

“Then I’ll just have to train and get even stronger than that, you damn shrimp!”

As the two walked back towards the different classes, Noelle couldn’t help but think that no matter where Asta went, he always managed to make himself new rivals and friends, even if they didn’t want to be. I mean, look at all the enemies he’s turned into friends and the nobles he’s converted to peasant-lovers. No one could resist his charm.

Mimosa approached Bakugou hesitantly, wringing her hands. His gaze latched onto her, and she took a breath before speaking.

“I, um, noticed that Asta managed to make some scrapes on you when he reflected your explosions. If you would like, I can heal those for you. My power is mostly meant for healing. I don’t have many offensive spells yet, although I am working on them!”

Bakugou stared at her, unsure if he should accept. However, before he could respond, his friends decided to make the decision for him.

“Oh my gosh, you should totally heal him up! We want to see how your power works!” Ashido squealed.

“Yeah man, let Mimosa heal you!” Kirishima added in, smiling at Bakugou.

The blonde huffed before shrugging his shoulders. Although he wasn’t too keen on letting this mage touch him, it didn’t seem like the extras were going to give him a choice.

“Fine, whatever.” Mimosa smiled, before pulling out her grimoire. The book flipped some pages and began to start glowing bright green. The students of 1-B ran over, wanting to see what was happening and the teachers closed in as well.

“Plant Recovery Magic: Princess Healing Kimono.” As wings of leaves and flowers sprouted from her, she inwardly grinned to herself. She didn’t have to use such a powerful spell, but she wanted to be able to show off just like her fellow mages had done.

Hovering her hands over Bakugou’s scrapes and burns, everyone watched as they slowly disappeared until nothing but smooth skin was left. Waving Asta over, she made sure he had no injuries anywhere as well, healing the few scrapes she found. Once that was done, her wings faded away and she closed her grimoire, placing it back into her belt.

“Feel better?”

“Uh… yeah.” Bakugou said, staring blankly at his arms. “What the hell even was that?!”

“Like I said, recovery magic is my specialty. I have some other moves I can do, but my role is mainly support.” She smiled up at him before turning to join the other mages.

Everyone stared at them, taken aback by the raw power these four held between them. All the students had a million questions running through their minds, but their teachers interrupted them.

Toshinori stepped forward, the other three standing behind him, watching him move. Standing before the mages, he smiled at them, only a bit of blood on the side of his mouth.

“The four of you are quite the team. I won’t be surprised if you easily become, er, heroes where you live. I think our students here could learn a thing or two from you, if you are willing during your stay with us. In return, we will do what we can to help strengthen your abilities so when you return home, everyone is proud of what you have accomplished while in our company.”

The four mages all blushed, each unsure of what to do. Thankfully, Aizawa saved them from replying.

“Well, let’s continue on with the matches. We still have more to go through before you can all be dismissed.” As 1-A and 1-B grumbled, moving back to their sides of the gym, the erasure hero couldn’t help but wonder what else these four were hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a little different... :)
> 
> But we're going to start having some fun and drama soon. Like I've said before, this will not be a short story. There will be lots more chapters in the future because there's a lot I want to play with.
> 
> ~Zelinith


	14. First Intermission

“No one has seen them anywhere? How the hell is that possible?”

“We asked around the village and all they said was that they passed through. Apparently they didn’t stop at all.”

“And then they vanished without any trace? Bullshit.”

“Again, some of the knights scoured the area and there was an abandoned campsite. There were no signs of struggle.”

“So what? You think they willingly went with whoever kidnapped them? Let me tell you what I-”

“That’s not what I’m saying! If you’d just listen to me-”

“Please, will both of you stop for a moment.” Yami and Marx ceased their bickering, facing Julius who sat at his desk with his hands folded on the table. “I’m not happy about this either. If William wasn’t on a mission and here with us, I know he would be upset as well. However, this doesn’t change the fact that four of our young knights have gone missing, in what I can only assume to be abduction. Who took them and how, I don’t know.”

“Why can’t you just let me go out there and search for myself? My team will do a better job than whatever knights Mushroom Head sent out-”

“I had highly ranked knights go out there, I’ll have you know-”

“And they came back empty-handed-”

“Not for lack of trying-”

“Please stop.” Both fell into silence once more, occasionally sending glares at one another. Julius sighed, shaking his head at the two of them. Yami broke the quiet, unable to wait around any longer.

“What’s your plan then, Julius? I know you’ve got something cooking up in that brain of yours.” His hand itched at his side, wanting to pull out a cigarette but figuring his missing delinquents were more important than his need to smoke.

Julius stood up, walking over to the window. Yami and Marx moved closer, gazing out it as well and waiting for the Wizard King to speak his mind. They knew he wouldn’t let this be. He’d find a way for them to get their missing knights back. It was just a matter of where to start. And to whoever stole their kids, well…

Hell has no fury like that of Julius and Yami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait a week until posting this, but I've written a bunch lately and I was excited to post this. :)


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here again posting because I was excited for you guys to continue on this journey with me. This is the last chapter that deals with matches, and after this a variety of things will start happening.
> 
> I'm super glad that you are all enjoying this! It makes me glad that I can share my ideas and stories with others and bring them joy like it does for me. Thank you to all my readers, you mean so much to me! :)
> 
> ~Zelinith

The rest of the matches went fine, although no one was very much into them. Ever since the mages had taken their turns, everyone had been focused on them, wanting to see more of their power. They continued to talk among themselves, whispering about what else these four were hiding. The mages mostly ignored it, instead commenting to one another about the quirks the students had.

As Nemuri was calling the final match, Aizawa stepped forward. The students looked at him expectantly, waiting to hear what he said in hopes that he would dismiss them for the rest of the day. However, his words were not quite what they were expecting.

“We would like if the four new students would remain here in the gym with us for a bit longer. The rest of you are dismissed. Please return to your dorms and for the love of everything, don’t try and spy on us. I’m looking at you Hagakure and Jirou.”

The two girls crossed their arms, huffing at being called out by their sensei. Although the students of both 1-A and 1-B wanted to see what was happening, the look on their teacher’s faces convinced them otherwise. Grumbling, all forty students left Gym Gamma, leaving only the four mages behind.

“I’m sure you’re curious as to why we asked you to stay behind.” Aizawa said, the teachers moving closer to where the mages stood.

“We want to see what else the four of you have in terms of power. From what we’ve seen already, your magic is incredibly strong and easily takes down the quirks of our students.” Toshinori stated, grinning at the four mages. “Think of this as a chance to let your magic loose and really push it to the limit.”

“Huh.” Asta placed a finger on his chin, glancing at Noelle. “Does this guy give you Captain Yami vibes too? ‘Cause he totally sounded like him right there!”

“Now that you mention it, he does seem similar to him…” Noelle trailed off, staring at the blond man intently. “He doesn’t have any of the muscles that Captain Yami has or the demeanor for that matter, but his voice definitely sounds similar.”

Toshinori hacked out blood, thumping his chest. “Hey, now…”

“I also don’t believe our Captain would ever spurt out blood in such an unseemly manner either.”

“Nah, Captain Yami is way tougher than that!”

“I’m right here!...” He coughed up blood once more, glaring at the two mages as he hastily wiped it away with his sleeve. “Who is this fellow you keep mentioning anyways? And I doubt he’d appreciate you slandering others.”

“Oh. I guess we never did mention the captains of our squads, did we?” Asta said, completely ignoring the last part Toshinori said. “Captain Yami is our leader and the strongest member of our group! He’s not actually from the Clover Kingdom, but he’s really amazing! He uses dark magic and a katana!”

“Captain Vangeance is a far better and more refined captain than yours.” Yuno commented. “He could easily defeat anyone put against him with his world tree magic.”

“Oh yeah? I’d like to see him try!”

“Alright, that’s enough.” Aizawa interjected, glaring at Toshinori. “Take this time to practice your magic without any unwanted attention. Although we are not from where you are and don’t use ‘magic’ in the sense that you do, we would still like to support you all while you are here. I’m sure we could give some pointers that your mentors haven’t thought of before.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Mimosa smiled, clapping her hands together. “I need to practice on my offensive spells anyways.” She turned to look at her cousin. “Can I use you as my target, Noelle?”

“W-What?! That’s not how you ask someone to help you!” The silver-haired girl spluttered.

“Come on! Let’s go over here!” Watching her cousin trot off to a section of the gym, Noelle could only shake her head and follow along.

“Looks like that leaves you and me, Yuno!” Asta grinned at his childhood friend, a gleam in his eyes. “Just like the old days, no holding back!”

Yuno smiled in response.

“You’re on.”

The teachers watched at the pairs of mages practicing against one another, awe and curiosity in their eyes. This was a level of power that wasn’t commonly seen in their country, no, in their world. The way that these teens were able to manipulate the energy around them and create spells was incredible and left them wondering what it must be like in their world. They also wondered what scars these young mages carried with them, because it is blatantly obvious that all of them were hurt in some way.

For example, Noelle’s defense magic seemed to almost reflect the way she seemed to hold herself, as if she was expecting ridicule. The fact that she needed a wand in order to control her magic spoke of itself, and it seemed as though she was sometimes ashamed of having to use it.

Mimosa’s cheery nature and caring disposition made it easier to understand why her offensive spells lacked the oomph that most normally would. She was a healer at heart and although she would eventually gain the power for attacking, she’d never truly be in it to hurt another being. The two girls, although related, had very different upbringings it seemed.

And then there were the two boys. They were the source of most concern.

Aizawa had been approached earlier in the morning, before any of the mages arrived, by one of his students, telling him about how Asta had made an offhand comment about them being orphans and didn’t seem truly phased by it. He doubted either of those two were unaffected by their status, especially considering it seemed as though they came from a place where status was extremely important.

While these thoughts tumbled around in his head, he carefully watched the four mages and one spirit… wait, when did that show up?

“Wind Spirit Magic: Sylph’s Breath!”

“Bull Thrust!”

“Water Creation Magic: Sea Dragon’s Cradle!”

“Plant Magic: Magic Flower Cannon!”

Cementoss was going to need to build them a new gym.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I died for a bit. Ran around all weekend and caught a cold. Still dealing with an annoying cough that keeps making me lose my voice. But enjoy this chapter! I'm still going strong.
> 
> ~Zelinith

When the mages were dismissed, Aizawa called out to Asta, asking him to hang back for a second before heading back with the others. Waving to his friends, the anti-magic user trotted over, stopping before the erasure hero. The other teachers had headed out as well, leaving just the two of them behind in Gym Gamma. Rubbing the back of his neck, Asta peered up at the man, a questioning look in his eyes.

“What’s up, Aizawa-sensei?”

“Would you be willing to meet me tomorrow morning before classes begin outside at the track field?” Aizawa asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Uh… sure. How come?” The mage was confused why he was being asked this, still not knowing this man very well or anything in general about this world as it had been only two days since arriving.

“Your magic is similar to my own quirk, and I’m curious to play around with it some more. You should probably bring another student with you to test some theories I have out. I don’t care who, just make sure they can attack you properly.”

“Really?!” Asta’s eyes shined bright. “Alright! That sounds like a plan!” He smiled widely at Aizawa, excited to train some more with a new person.

“I’ll see you early tomorrow morning. Don’t be late.” The man turned around, making his way out of the building. Asta quickly made his way to the changing rooms, hurrying to catch up with his fellow mages and students.

He couldn’t wait to tell them the awesome news.

~*~*~*~*~

“Ah, fiddlesticks.”

“Uraraka, what seems to be the matter?”

“Ugh. It’s just, the Bakusquad got to him before we could.”

“What do you mean?”

“Iida, we’re in the Dekusquad because that boy is pure and needs protection, and I thought maybe we could snag Asta too. Seems like they beat us to it, though.”

“Oh. Well, I don’t see why we can’t share him.”

“That’s not… you know what, it’s fine.”

Uraraka pouted slightly, watching as the ash-haired mage sat on the couch with the Bakusquad, swapping stories with them. She was in the kitchen with the Dekusquad, currently in the process of baking cookies. Iida had noticed her gazing at them, and decided to intervene, but was not prepared for her answer.

“If this means so much to you, there are still three other mages to recruit.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. We just have to figure out which ones to steal.”

“I don’t think that’s how that-”

“Yuno seems like a good choice.” Todoroki interjected, sitting on the stool next to the gravity girl. “He’s calm and relaxed.”

“He’s a copy of you, ribbit.” Asui commented from where she stood next to Midoriya at the oven.

“I have to agree with that…” Midoriya mumbled, focused on the instructions he was reading off of his phone, making sure they baked the cookies for the right amount of time.

“Hmm, alright then. We can work on getting Yuno to join us. Now we need to nab one of the girls.” Uraraka swiveled to face her friends in the kitchen, this being serious business to attend to.

“Mimosa seems like a nice person. Her ability to heal others is quite impressive.” Iida remarked, dutifully washing the dirty dishes they had made. “Noelle is as well, although she is the most, how do I word this while still being nice…”

“Tsundere.” Was all Todoroki said.

“Huh, I guess that does describe her quite well, doesn’t it?”

“Well, I think she’d be a good match for us. Or maybe Mimosa… Ugh! Why is this so hard?!” The gravity girl threw her hands into the air, puffing up her cheeks.

“Just let them gravitate towards us. Then we can go from there, ribbit.”

“I guess you’re right…”

The sound of footsteps could be heard coming from the staircase and Uraraka quickly turned to see who was approaching. At the sight of Yuno, she smiled brightly, waving the mage over. Without missing a beat, he switched his direction from heading towards the living room to enter the kitchen area.

“Good to see you!” She exclaimed, clasping her hands together. “I’m glad to see Aizawa-sensei and the others didn’t do anything to you guys.”

“It was fine. We were able to practice our spells some more.” Yuno softly said, taking a seat on the stool next to her. His golden eyes watched the others moving about the kitchen, curious as to what they were doing.

Seeing his inquisitive look, Asui answered the question in his mind. “We’re baking white chocolate oatmeal cookies. Sato is the best baker out of us all, but we wanted to give it a shot, ribbit.”

“Ah, I see. I haven’t had those before.”

“Well, then you will certainly have to try one.” Iida stated, drying off the last of the dishes. “I am not a fan of sweets normally, but I have found that these can be quite tasty.”

“They’ll be done in ten minutes.” Midoriya said from where he crouched in front of the oven, checking to see how the cookies were baking. “Probably won’t be as good as Sato’s, but they should do. It is his recipe after all.”

Yuno hummed in agreement. Taking a quick glance to see Asta waving his arms around, clearly in the middle of explaining something, he focused on those around him, watching them idly chatter with one another.

~*~*~*~*~

“No way! Those guys seriously burned down most of the Forest of Witches?! That sounds like a crazy fight!”

“I know! And there were mages coming at us from both sides! The Eye of the Midnight Sun was our main concern, cause ya know, that girl had spirit magic with her. But the Diamond Kingdom wasn’t going easy on us either!”

“That is so epic!”

“I can’t believe the battles you guys have. Sounds so intense and terrifying… I love it!”

“Pssh, we’ve had some intense fights too!”

“Bakugou, you were kidnapped for one of them.”

“SHUT UP!”

“Ooh, please tell me! I want to know what battles you guys have fought!”

“The USJ was our first experience with the League of Villains and that was pretty scary. But All Might came in and saved the day! He was so manly, punching that Nomu thing into the sky!”

“And then Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki ran into the Hero Killer: Stain! They got pretty beat up from that fight.”

“When we went on training camp, that’s where the League struck again and Bakugou got kidnapped! Some of our classmates ran off to save him, but when they got there, All Might and this crazy villain named All For One had an epic showdown!”

“Obviously All Might won.”

“That sounds so amazing!”

Asta sat in the center of the couch, excitedly listening to the stories the Bakusquad was telling him in exchange for his own. Ashido and Kaminari were the ones who made everything far more dramatic while Kirishima was the reality check. Bakugou just commented occasionally, although he was quite interested in what the mage had to say.

“Are you guys trading stories without me?!” Sero cried, quickly jogging over to join them. He had been busy upstairs beforehand, attempting to do homework, but had ultimately given up. “Not cool.”

“I have tons more! There was a huge fight we had at this place called the Underwater Temple! Another member of the Third Eye fought us there. And oh boy, did we get seriously injured…”

As he launched into another tale, embellishing certain parts from mainly his excitement at telling others about his battles, Asta gave a quick glance over to see Yuno in the kitchen, conversing with the students there. Smiling, he focused once more on those around him, happily regaling his tales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not planning on there being any romance between Asta and Yuno. It’s just that they are happy to see one another making new friends and becoming more comfortable where they are. They grew up together and are best friends and rivals, of course they care for each other.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

The following morning found Asta heading to the track field in order to meet up with Aizawa. He was already full of energy, practically running to get there. Behind him trailed Bakugou who wondered for the nth time why he had agreed to come with the shrimp. Looking down at his phone that was in his hand, the clock read 5:27am.

“OI, shrimp!” He shouted at the mage who was a few yards ahead of him. “We have to hurry up if we don’t want Aizawa-sensei to kill us for being late!”

“Let’s go then!” The mage quickly burst into a sprint, Bakugou grinning before doing the same. When the blond caught up, both side-eyed each other, sizing the other up. At the same moment, they both started to run even faster, seeing if they could keep up.

By the time they reached the track field (with seconds to spare might I add), they were both smiling like crazy while trying to regain their breath. Aizawa looked at them with his usual indifference, but inside he was pleased that Bakugou had found someone else who could truly rival him. It was good to push the kid past his limits.

“Good to see you here on time.” The erasure hero stated, looking down at the two kids who were slowly recovering. “Bakugou, how much has Asta informed you of what we are doing here this morning?”

The blond straightened, wiping some sweat off his face. “Not much, sensei. He just went on about needing a sparring partner that could attack him without restraint. Figured I could do that.” Aizawa nodded.

“I want to test some ideas I have about his magic’s nullifying effect. It’s similar to mine in a way, and so we are going to be working with this. You’re sole job is to do exactly what he said: attack.”

Bakugou grinned.

“Let’s get started then.”

~*~*~*~*~

Aizawa would never admit it outloud, but he was concerned over this mage and the others, but specifically this problem child, more than he expected to be. Knowing the four for only a few days, he figured they’d be gone soon enough and they wouldn’t really integrate into his class. But oh boy, was he wrong.

He was crouched on the sideline, watching as Asta and Bakugou battled one another, the former on defense while using some tricks the erasure hero had taught him. He was thoroughly impressed at what he saw from the kid considering he didn’t have an ounce of magic. His strength was far stronger than Aizawa’s own and he was handling the explosions thrown at him with ease. What was concerning, though, were the comments made and the way he seemed to bear scars like his personal problem child of 1-A.

For starters, when Aizawa had been showing Asta a way to use his arms for counterbalance, his eyes had caught onto the faint scars that wrapped around his forearms. Realizing that they were similar to the ones that Midoriya bore, he had asked how he had gotten them.

“Oh these? Yeah, some baddie from the Third Eye put this ancient hex on my arms and the Queen of Witches had to remove it. It was really awful, but thankfully I got my arms back and they’re better than ever!” Asta had grinned, hefting his sword into the air. Bakugou and Aizawa had just stared numbly at the kid, both immediately thinking one thing: Deku.

Then, while the two were taking a quick water break, Bakugou had asked the mage what the point was of becoming a Magic Knight, and neither him or the erasure hero were quite prepared for the response that brought about.

“Well, there’s a Wizard King in our kingdom, and he’s selected to be the head of the Magic Knights and basically the main protector of the kingdom. I just always thought that that would be the best thing I could go for so I could make things better.” Asta looked away, his grip tightening on the water bottle in his hand. “There’s this hierarchy that exists, and the nobles see themselves as so much better than everyone else, and people like me, especially ‘cause I have no magic, are treated like trash. I-It’s just so unfair and I want to make everything right. I want to show the orphans I grew up with that even people like us can be something better. It’s stupid, but it’s the best way for me to achieve my goal.”

Both Aizawa and Bakugou had once again been at a loss for words, completely baffled by this young mage standing before them. So now, as the erasure hero watched the two battle, thoughts swirled through his mind about how to help out the mages while they were here, wanting to help them find more self-worth and confidence than they currently had. And if the looks Bakugou had sent his way were anything to go by and ones others had given him previously, he had a feeling his students would end up doing the same.

By the time he called a halt to their practice, the sun was completely over the horizon. Aizawa walked back part of the way with the two teens, splitting off when their dorm came into view. He headed towards the main school building himself, wanting to talk with some of the other teachers before everyone’s day began.

Damn these mages, making him care. Hizashi and Nemuri would never let him hear the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm gonna throw some angst and drama in here. I have some ideas of how I want to mess with my children. And if I'm being honest, what Asta has gone through would be pretty traumatic for some, and he hasn't had the easiest life. I highly doubt he is always happy and I'm certain he suffers silently. At least, this is what I am going to make and there will be angst from this. Don't worry, there will still be fun times as well, but I have to throw some drama in here or it just isn't me.
> 
> Also, I just want to say thank you for all the comments! Even if I don't respond to everyone, know that I read them and appreciate your words. Thank you, truly. :)
> 
> ~Zelinith


	18. Second Intermission

Julius swept his gaze over those before him, wondering how things would turn out. For once, he wasn’t certain on the outcome of the future. The four missing mages were beyond his sight and his time magic was unable to give him any idea about when they’d return.

And no. Not if.

When.

There was no way that they would remain gone forever, not if he and those standing before him had anything to do about it. Julius had been careful in selecting who he wished to attend the meeting he was currently holding. All of them were captains or knew the mages in one way or another, specifically chosen because they had a connection with the young knights.

Now it was just a matter of getting out there and finding their wayward kids.

“Alright everyone.” Julius’ voice was deep with power thrumming in it, silencing the crowd of those before him. “Thank you for coming on such short notice. I wouldn’t have called you here unless it was absolutely necessary, but sadly there is an emergency situation we must attend to.”

“Who’s ass do we have to kick?!” Mereoleona yelled out, hands propped on her hips. She was standing in as captain while her brother ‘took a snooze’ as she liked to put it. “It’s been a while since I was able to throw someone around!”

“Geez, you’re still as scary as ever.” Yami deadpanned, a cigarette hanging from his lips.

“Please focus.” Julius said, internally sighing at the two of them. “Now back to the issue at hand. Four of our young knights have gone missing while out on a mission. The mages were Noelle Silva and Asta from the Black Bulls, and Mimosa Vermillion and Yuno from the Golden Dawn.”

“Currently,” Marx began from where he stood next to Julius, “There have been no leads to follow. The area they were last seen in was scoured, but there was no trace of them to be found. They seem to have disappeared into thin air.”

“I’ve called you all here because you are either captains or know these mages directly. I personally believe that together we will be able to find them if we put our magic together. However, we trust that this can be kept quiet while we search for them.”

“Is there a chance the Eye of the Midnight Sun is involved?” Nozel asked, his form more rigid than normal. He’d deny it, but hearing that his youngest sibling was missing struck a chord within him. No matter what anyone thought, there was a part of him that cared for her, and he was currently attempting to learn how to as well.

“Nothing indicates that they were, but they also have a spatial magic user which could easily explain the lack of fighting or clues that were left behind.”

“Who else would kidnap them?” Charlotte mused, hand tapping her chin. “Could it be those from Diamond?”

“The Diamond Kingdom has backed off since the ordeal at the forest.” Yami answered, rolling his cigarette between his fingers. “Besides, this isn’t really their way of doing things anyway.”

“Well, hopefully they are managing okay for now.” Vangeance softly said. “Those four are quite strong so I am certain that they are still alive.”

“Indeed. For now, we have decided that breaking you up into teams is going to be a way to go about this. There are areas surrounding the town they were last seen in that may be a start to trying to find them. I also have a place I wish to investigate myself. All of our groups will stay in contact during our search in case anyone stumbles upon something of interest.”

“Yami, Finral, and Vanessa will be together. Charlotte, Mereoleona, and Leopold as another group. Nozel, Vangeance, and Klaus form the final group. Julius and I will also be going out to look as well like he mentioned.” Marx stated.

“I’m never letting those two out of my sight again when we find them.” Klaus muttered, glaring at the ground. Vangeance patted his shoulder, a small smile gracing his face.

“I bet I could tie them up and keep them nice and safe at our base.” Vanessa twirled some of her string between her fingers, for once not completely wasted. She glanced at Finral, a sly smile forming. “Between the two of us we could definitely keep them in place.”

“Please don’t drag me into your weird ideas.” The spatial mage responded.

“Sour puss.”

“What’d you call me?!”

“Don’t worry your head, Leo! Our team will find those four brats before anyone else! And then I’ll make sure they understand never to worry us again!” Mereoleona forcefully patted her youngest brother’s head, her voice booming.

“I trust you! Ack!” The flame user rubbed his head after a particularly hard whack, sending a tiny glare at his sister before quickly stopping in case she noticed and patted him harder.

Yami and Charlotte both stood in their places, each wondering about their teams and how the hell they’d ever get anything done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're all highly dysfunctional and I love it. You can't tell me that this kind of shit doesn't ever not go down if they ever have group meetings. I pity Marx, honestly.
> 
> Also, thank you for 100 Kudos! You guys are the best and I love you all for reading this mess of a story. <3
> 
> ~Zelinith


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: not nice things will happen and there will be some words said that can be triggering for some. Please be cautious.

The next few days went by as well as anyone could hope for. In the mornings Asta continued to train with Aizawa, usually bringing Bakugou along and the occasional Midoriya if requested by the erasure hero. Yuno and Mimosa both began to hang around the Dekusquad more, becoming closer with that group and spending lunch with them. Noelle and Asta were officially apart of the Bakusquad, the two spending time with that group as well.

The teachers had also managed to find a way for the mages to still be included in their classes. They were still expected to follow along as best they could during lectures, but on the side they were given different homework that was tailored more towards their own learning back home (thanks to Nezu). When the students trained, the mages followed along exactly. Otherwise, the teachers continued to keep an eye on the mages.

Overall, everything had been going smoothly. Tsukauchi was brought in to investigate how they arrived here and how to bring them back home. Nezu was working with him, giving him any information that came up from the four mages themselves. So far there were no leads.

A week after they had arrived found Asta making his way to the cafeteria. Everyone else had gone ahead while he had hung back to talk to Nemuri after she had asked him too. After talking with her, the anti-magic mage was walking back to join his friends for lunch, but in the process became a bit lost. Shrugging, he went up to a student in the hallway, planning on asking for directions. However, things did not go according to his plan.

The student, upon seeing who he was, shoved him to the side, a nasty look briefly flitting across his face before a smirk replaced it. The teen propped his hands on his hips, looking down at the shorter.

“Oh, look what we have here!”

“What was that shove for?!” Asta cried, brushing himself off. He glared up at the other teen, faintly recognizing who it was. “Hey! Do I know you?”

“Of course you don’t remember.” The boy spit out. “I’m Monoma, the guy who went against that Yuno jerk.”

“Doesn’t ring a bell- wait! No one can call Yuno a jerk but me!”

“This is actually perfect that you’re here. I wanted to ask you some questions anyways.” Monoma glared at Asta, jealousy flashing in his eyes. “How come your stupid quirk worked against us, but mine did nothing to any of you? How is that fair?!”

“What?” Poor Asta was genuinely confused. He just wanted to ask for directions to the cafeteria, not get yelled at by some prideful teen.

“Remember?! I tried copying Yuno’s quirk and I couldn’t do a thing and he made a fool out of me! But then you come in and put that explosion bastard right in his place! And your quirk isn’t even really a quirk! It’s so close to mine!”

“Hey, don’t worry about it…” Asta put his hands up in a peaceful gesture, trying to calm down the angry teen.

“You must think you’re so special! Coming from some backwater village and getting into the top hero school for fun! But you know what?! You’re not! You’re just some pitiful orphan that nobody wanted!” Seeing the way the mage froze, Monoma internally gasped, but his anger was too far gone at this point to realize his mistake. “Yeah, I heard rumors that you’re actually a nobody! Heh, guess I can see why your parents abandoned you! Just stay out of my way, loser!”

Monoma pushed by Asta, leaving the mage frozen in place. Quickly he made his escape, not wanting to get caught by anyone, least of all Kendo. She would most definitely put him in his place for what he just did, but at the moment, he just didn’t care. Storming off, he fought back tears.

For a few minutes Asta just stood there, the shock still running through his system at the words that were spoken. Eventually, someone approached him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. The poor mage jumped, however, having been so lost in thought that he didn’t even realize they were coming. With large, tear-filled eyes, he turned around to look up at whoever had come near.

It was a taller male student, his blue eyes filled with concern. He seemed to be built like Yami, although not nearly as muscular. When he spoke, it was with a kind voice, no malice to be found.

“Hey there buddy,” he said softly, “Are you okay?”

At those words, the barriers that Asta had been so good at building over the years slowly crumbled down, tears beginning to make their way down his cheeks. Realizing that he was crying, the mage roughly wiped at his face, leaving harsh red marks behind. Gripping his arms, nails digging into them, his mind began to berate itself on failing to be the strong person he had to be.

“Whoa, what’s going on?” The older student quickly latched onto Asta’s arms, trying to stop the boy from hurting himself. After succeeding, he knelt down to get on the mage’s level, the two connecting gazes. “What’s wrong, bud? Let me help you.”

“I-its… nothing…” Asta tried holding in a sob, his breathing coming in quickly. Seeing that this boy was not doing as well as he tried to express, the taller pulled him in close for a hug, feeling the boy stiffen.

“Hey, it’s alright. You can let it out and then tell me. Oh, and I’m Mirio. It’s nice to meet you.” At that Asta finally collapsed, the tears pouring out as he clutched onto Mirio’s shirt. The older teen just held him close, carefully pulling out his phone. Sending a quick message, he continued to comfort the mage.

When Asta had calmed down somewhat, Mirio drew back out of the embrace, still holding on to the other. Looking into the mage’s questioning eyes, he smiled softly, tugging his hand for him to follow.

“Come on. Let’s go visit someone.” Feeling resistance from the younger, he paused. “Don’t worry. I promise it’ll be okay.” After a hesitant nod, Mirio led Asta away, heading for Aizawa’s office with the hope that Nejire did indeed get his attention as asked.

As this all went down in the hallway, Asta’s fellow mages and friends in the cafeteria wondered what was keeping him. With the minutes slowly passing by, worry began to spread and eventually two rose from the table, making their way out of the cafeteria to see what was amiss.

When they were exiting, they bumped into Monoma who looked as if he had been crying. Seeing who he had ran into, the copy user angrily stomped by. Yuno and Bakugou grimaced, watching as he made his way towards his own fellow classmates. Continuing on the hunt for the wayward mage, the two couldn’t help but wonder if the copy user had anything to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind, I think that Asta has always been telling himself that he has to be the strong one to protect his siblings and that he can't show weakness. He tries not to think about why he's an orphan and why he has no magic because he knows that will bring him to a place in his mind he doesn't want to be. This will be explored more in the next chapter, and I am sorry for making Monoma the bad guy. I needed someone.
> 
> Please tell me what you think about this. And thank you for reading.
> 
> ~Zelinith


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the comments were definitely interesting like I expected them to be. Before I comment any further on anything, this chapter will explain more why I had Asta react as he did and then at the end I'll explain it some more in the note there. But I do appreciate all of your feedback very much. It helps me move forward and figure out how I want to do things.
> 
> I'll see you at the end notes! :)
> 
> ~Zelinith

For the majority of his life, he had been put down because of who he was. Being magicless in a world where magic meant everything was challenging at best. It was hard to be recognized by others when they couldn’t rely on you for basic magic skills every normal person had.

Years of insults and belittling made Asta learn to build walls in his mind, ones that could withstand the words thrown his way. He learned how to ignore what others said and focus on his dreams instead. It took many years of practice, but he created strong barriers that became nearly impossible to break down.

Continuing on with life he went, protecting his siblings at the little church, finding comfort with them because they accepted him for who he was for the most part. Yuno still saw him as a rival which was all that mattered, being acknowledged by the strongest mage he had then known and not being cast aside as useless.

Joining the Black Bulls gave him a new family later on, one that didn’t care he was magicless and loved being around him. They treated him as an equal, and for the first time in his life he truly felt at home. Asta had finally found a place where people looked at him for support and not with pity.

Now despite this all, he wasn’t as happy as he appeared. The barriers he had built within his mind could only stand for so long without periods of rest, and in those moments his depression shone through. There was a lot within Asta that was dark and melancholy, still retaining hate for himself and doubt regardless of what his friends told him. Why else do you think he screamed “I’m not giving up” so much?

The demon within his grimoire wasn’t completely helpful either, preying on this darkness within his mind occasionally. Although it had not done anything yet, Asta did not trust it to remain idle and passive for very long.

So why did Asta breakdown at Monoma’s words, you ask?

Because he’s been ripped away from the only family he knows and the only true home he’s ever had, the walls he built up so carefully being struck down with insults he hasn’t heard in so long from a foreign world he doesn’t know.

The mask one wears can only stay on for so long before its cracks shatter into tiny pieces.

And so Asta sat on a chair next to Aizawa’s desk, having been there for the past few minutes since Mirio delivered him and was then asked to step outside for a moment by the erasure hero, his face exposed for everyone to see. Staring at the ground, afraid to let Aizawa see any more, the mage tried to will his mask back into existence, wanting nothing more to do with everything that had happened today. Although his emotions were still a mess inside his head, he took deep breaths, centering himself once more. Aizawa watched as Asta went through this, silently pondering the boy in front of him.

When Nejire had come to him saying that Mirio was bringing a student to his office, he was not expecting it to be for this. By the look on the older teen’s face when he brought in the younger, something had broken this strong mage for what seemed to be the first time in a while. And judging by the text that Mirio had just sent him, it was another student in the first year. Sighing, he straightened in his seat, gazing softly at the mage before him.

“Care to tell me what happened?” Asta glanced up at him before dropping his gaze, playing with the ends of his jacket.

“Nothing happened. I’m fine, see?” He gave Aizawa a big smile, but it was obviously forced and strained. Seeing the erasure hero give him a look, he sighed, dropping the smile. “I was stupid to react as I did because I’m used to those things being said to me but I wasn’t prepared and I overreacted but I’m fine now so can I please leave?” It all rushed out in a go, reminding Aizawa of another problem child of his.

“Not until I get the answer I’m looking for.” Asta pouted. “Look, kid, I’m not going to push you too far, but considering you are under our care while here with us it’s my job to ensure your well-being. Please, just at least let me know who caused this.”

“No. I’m not letting anyone get in trouble for my reaction.”

“Noble, but I need to know so this doesn’t happen again.”

“...”

“Alright fine. But you still need to tell me what they did.”

“...”

“Asta,” the erasure hero looked directly into the other’s eyes, his voice comforting, “I only want to understand. You may think it ridiculous, considering I’ve only known about you for a week, but I care about you and the other mages. Please tell me.”

Asta gazed into Aizawa’s eyes, searching them for lies, but came up finding nothing but truth. Taking a breath, he told only a bit of what happened.

“They just… made comments about me that aren’t necessarily untrue, I just haven’t heard them in a while. But I’m fine now, just wasn’t expecting that to happen.”

“Kid, I highly doubt that they are true in any way. And you shouldn’t have to always be prepared for people to say things like that to you. Especially in this school, no one should be saying anything about another person. We’re all different here.” Aizawa sighed, deeply, watching Asta fiddle with his tie. “Look, you don’t have to pretend to be alright in front of me. I understand you have walls built up for that. But please, let me know if this happens again at the very least.”

“Sure.” Asta paused for a moment, before continuing. “Can I leave now?”

“Fine. I’m sure your friends are worried. If you manage to not have enough time to eat, I suppose I can allow you to do so during class.”

“Thank you!” Asta cheerily exclaimed, smiling bright. He hopped up from his seat and sped out the door. Aizawa sighed again, shaking his head at the mage’s change in attitude, but he couldn’t fault him completely.

Outside the office, Asta was quickly making his way towards the cafeteria, still not completely certain on it’s direction, but he wasn’t about to give up. He was so lost in thought that he slammed once more into somebody, bouncing backwards slightly. Rubbing the back of his neck, he sheepishly looked up, about to say sorry but paused, eyes wide.

“Yuno! What’re you doing here?” The black-haired mage had relief briefly pass through his eyes before he took on his normal disposition.

“Looking for you.”

“Awww! You didn’t have to do that!”

“Clearly I did seeing as you are lost in the hallways.”

“Oi, shrimp! How did you manage to get three floors above the cafeteria?”

“Bakugou! You’re with Yuno! You two didn’t have to be worried for me.” Asta waved a hand before him, smiling at his friends.

“Tch, I wasn’t worried.”

“Nor was I.”

“Well I’m super hungry! Let’s go to the cafeteria!” Asta started walking down the hallway, hoping that neither would notice anything was off. As long as he could make it through the rest of the day, he would be in the clear. However, he was unaware of the glance shared between Yuno and Bakugou as he headed down the hallway before they started after the mage.

“THAT’S THE WRONG WAY!”

“My bad!”

“You’re hopeless.”

“I’d find it eventually!” Asta grinned at his friends, letting them lead the way to the cafeteria. Although he was still shaken up from earlier, it was comforting to be around those who cared. And food would definitely be nice too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks, here we are. So I let the beginning explain the way I see things for Asta, because I'm sorry, but there's no way he doesn't suffer. Also as was pointed out to me, Ending 9 definitely has some darker vibes to it that I think reflect the internal struggle that Asta deals with. He isn't as happy as he tends to make everyone believe. In my story, I definitely want to play with his and the other mage's personal issues because I think they are important to their character. This is my opinion on the matter and I know it may not match with everyone's, but that's alright. As of now there is still a lot of interpretation to be taken until the manga really gets into it which I wouldn't be surprised if it happens soon.
> 
> There will be happy moments and funny ones intermixed as well because I want this to be an interesting crossover that has a bit of everything, including humor. I have some plans in mind and we are going to be spicing things up pretty soon so look forward to that. As always thank you for reading this! I appreciate all of you!
> 
> ~Zelinith


	21. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks out from curtain* Hi... sorry about the wait. College hit hard this past month. I've made this chapter a bit longer than usual to try and make up for the time passed. I hope you enjoy it, and we're getting places now, tried to also throw some more fluff and competition into this one.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me. :) *hides once more with wave*

“Alright. Today it’s just going to be you guys training. This means that the mages won’t have to worry about ensuring their cover story due to a lack of prying eyes. However, I have plans for you all.”

Aizawa glanced over his students, gaze lingering on Asta for a moment before moving on. The breeze shifted his hair into his face, blocking the sun slightly. Sighing, he turned around, walking onto the field.

“Follow me, and I’ll explain our plan for today.” The students diligently followed, murmuring amongst themselves of what was going to happen. They stopped in the middle of the field, and after a glance, they noticed that goals were set up at either end.

“Um, sensei, are we playing football?” Hagakure asked, jumping up and down to get his attention.

“Yes, and if you had given me a chance I would have told you that.”

“Sorry!”

“Now,” the erasure hero began, straightening out of his capture weapon so he was more visible while Asta whispered to Yuno if he knew what football was, “As Hagakure guessed, you will be playing football. However, it’s not going to be your basic game. You will be divided into two teams and competing against one another with the allowance of your quirks. Because I have decided to allow you to use your power, the teams will be somewhat balanced, although there will be one that is more overpowered than the other.”

“How is that somewhat balanced?” Sero complained, gesturing towards Class 1-A’s own ‘Big Three.’ “If these guys end up on the same team then it’s game over for the rest of us!”

“In the real world as heroes you will be put in situations where the playing field is not even and you are outmatched by your opponents. Take this as a good chance to learn how to overcome that.” Aizawa’s eyes slightly twitched while he burned holes into Sero.

“R-right. Sorry.”

“As I was saying, the teams will be balanced for the most part with one having a bit more power to them. This does not mean you will lose. I want to see you putting your heads together to try and score the most points. You don’t want to know what will happen if I see you slacking off. Am I understood?”

A chorus of ‘yes sensei’ followed before everyone lined up along the line as instructed afterwards. Aizawa sighed before calling out names, hoping none of them would give him too many problems.

“First team: Bakugou, Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, Sero, Shoji, Kirishima, Uraraka, Asui, Ashido, Aoyama, Mimosa, and Yuno. That means the second team is the rest of you, Mineta, Hagakure, Todoroki, Tokoyami, Jirou, Ojiro, Kaminari, Koda, Satou, Iida, Noelle, and Asta.”

“I thought this would be somewhat balanced?!” Mineta cried. “They have everyone with flashy, big quirks! Our team only has Todoro-”

The grape student was cut off by a solid right hook to the head, landing on the ground in a heap. A female figure stood above him, annoyance clearly written all over her face.

“SHUT UP!” Noelle yelled, hands propping themselves on her hips. “Our team is just fine, thank you very much!” Mineta cowered slightly from the girl, although he also slightly drooled, after remembering his previous fight with her. When he went to open his mouth, a shock to the body quickly shut him up.

Kaminari smiled at Noelle, pointing over his shoulder. “How about we go take our place on our side of the field? Sound good guys?”

~*~*~*~*~

After dragging a half-burnt Mineta over, both teams were on their respective sides of the field coming up with game plans. Iida, as expected, took over leadership of the team, trying to get a handle on his fellow classmates. Sadly, that was going about as well as expected.

“Guys, please!” Iida said desperately. “We need to come up with a solid plan in order to achieve victory!”

“But they have all the power-” Mineta was swiftly punched once more.

“I do wonder how we can even attempt to beat them…” Jirou trailed off, twirling one of her ear jacks in her hands.

“I mean, how bad will it end up?” Ojiro smiled at his friends, but it quickly slipped off his face. “Do we all really believe we’re that screwed?”

“Unless we can come up with a plan, then defeat is the ultimate option.” Tokoyami concurred, Dark Shadow whimpering behind him.

Asta and Noelle stood there silently, watching the students dejectedly talk about their chance of success. Being Black Bulls, they understood this feeling all too well, but, they had learned how to overcome that and win time and time again. The anti-magic stepped forward, a determined look upon his face. At this sight, Noelle knew he was about to go into a ‘not giving up’ rant.

“You guys can’t be serious!” The teen said, a strange power hovering in his voice. “Are you seriously about to give up before we even being?! Why even become heroes then?!” The students had the grace to look down shamefully. “Ya know, Noelle and I’s squad is known as the worst of the worst back home. BUT GUESS WHAT?” His voice rose in volume, causing the student’s heads to jerk up quickly. From across the field, the other team glanced over at the sound of the commotion.

“We’ve managed to gain recognition from the Wizard King himself AND win time and time again against our enemies! Do you think it was ever fair conditions? NO! The enemy was always more powerful at first glance. But that didn’t stop us! So I can’t stand watching you all give up on yourselves before anything has even begun! You can’t give up! We’re not done yet!”

Iida and the others stared in awe, jaws wide open. They couldn’t believe what had just come out of the normally quieter boy (Noelle would’ve cackled if she heard that). The others across the field stared at the group, wondering what was happening before going back to their own discussion.

“You’re right Asta.” Iida said, head tilted down in respect and humility. “We were wrong to despair already, and I am sorry for not being a better leader.” Straightening back up, his glasses gleamed in the light. “Now team, with Asta’s words in mind, I believe it is time to show our other classmates that power isn’t everything.”

The other team jumped in fright when a large, thundering cry rose from the other side of the field. As they caught their breath and slowed their racing hearts, a shiver of dread ran down their spines.

~*~*~*~*~

After giving a brief rundown to the mages of what football entailed, the game was ready to begin. At the center of the field stood Jirou and Bakugou, Aizawa holding the ball in his hand. The explosive teen snarled at the girl, his hands crackling as he crouched down into position. Jirou took a deep breath, taking her stance as well.

“Alright. Begin!” Aizawa dropped the ball while backing up quickly, capture weapon ready in hand in case something went out of control. The second the ball hit the ground Bakugou lunged forward, ready to use his explosives to propel him and it forward, however he never got the chance.

One of Jirou’s earjacks had slid their way down her back subtly while the other hung in it’s normal position, making it seem as though nothing was amiss. However, when the ball was just in range of her boots, she blasted her heartbeat, sending it shooting past Bakugou and onto the other team’s side. With a grin, she ran past a startled and snarling Bakugou, some of her teammates joining her in the pursuit.

Kirishima was the one who caught the ball, blocking it with his arms and bringing it to the ground. He quickly passed it over to Ashido who used her acid to start bringing it back into center field. Todoroki using his ice rendered the acid null as his slid over to her, bumping her off balance. With an elegant turn, he kicked it over to a waiting Asta.

The anti-magic user ran forward with the ball, keeping it close to his person as he moved closer to the opponent’s goal. A strong wind blasted over him, Yuno closing in. With a flick of his wrist Asta drew forth Demon Slayer, effectively cutting through the wind. However, when he went to move forward something kept him in place. Looking down, he realized Yaoyorozu and Sero had trapped his legs to the field. Yuno smirked slightly as he took the ball back.

Using his wind for support, he passed it over to Midoriya with ease, running directly into an oncoming Ojirou who tried to intercept him. The green-haired teen powered up his legs, and with a swift kick sent the ball flying down the field to the other side.

Tokoyami, with the help of a weak Dark Shadow, deflected the ball down when it came to their side of the field, handing it over to Koda. The animal whisperer then passed the ball quickly over to a waiting Kaminari when an oncoming Asui came too close. The frog teen flicked her tongue out, grabbing onto Kaminari’s arm as he tried to get away with the ball. When he was getting nowhere with his struggle, he let out a tiny little shock and yelled a quick sorry to Asui as she flinched back, letting him go.

Noelle ran by Kaminari, taking the ball from him to continue moving back onto the other side of the field. Her cousin was waiting ahead, flowers and vines crawling around her feet. With a smirk, the water mage whipped out her wand and shot a ball of water at her Mimosa’s head, distracting the girl long enough for their team’s final move to be made.

Iida now ran forward with the ball, his engines making him encroach ever closer by the second. With a boost of speed, he kicked the ball as hard as he could, watching it soar over his classmate’s heads.

As expected, he noted with a glint in his eyes, Midoriya launched into the air to intercept it, the ball bouncing away close to the goal where Shoji stood watch. Bakugou, who had fallen back a while ago to guard, went once more to blast the ball down to the other end of the field. However, the ball evaded his reach, making its way to the edge of the goal. As Shoji, Bakugou, and Sero, who had just reached them, all went to retrieve the ball, it swiftly ducked out of reach and into the goal.

“I DID IT!!!” Hagakure’s voice rang out from within the goal, the ball rising into the air by what had to be the teen.

Cheers rang out by the team that scored the point while the others stared in shock. When Aizawa called out for them to gather once more in the center of the field to continue on, the team that was currently losing realized that power meant nothing if not handled properly. With new determination, they buckled down and played to win.

In the distance, a small portal loomed open, three people on the other side quickly rushing forward before it quietly blinked out of existence once more.


	22. Third Intermission

“Hey Finral! Get your ass over here and make us a damn portal!”

“To where?! I just brought us here!!!”

“Are you ignoring a direct order?”

“N-no sir! Just, uh, wait one moment while I get it ready!”

“That’s what I thought.”

“Ooh! Look at that over there! Wonder if that town has any good booze in it?”

“We don’t have all day. Get that portal going!”

“Wait! I need to go check out that town, see what they’ve got.”

“I still don’t know where I’m making this portal to!!!”

Yami grabbed onto Vanessa’s robe, preventing the witch from running off towards the town while glaring at Finral who was creating a portal for them. He internally sighed, before dragging the pouting witch over to where the portal floated.

“Where’s it going?” Yami asked, peering down at Finral.

“W-where?” Finral stuttered for a moment. “It’s going to the edge of the forest line that I can see from here. I-I wasn’t sure where to go to but-”

“Great. I don’t think those other groups have gone that way yet. Good job.”

“Uh… thanks?” The three proceeded to walk into the portal, coming out exactly where Finral had stated it would go. Yami released Vanessa once the portal closed behind them, knowing that there was no chance of her running off any longer. Taking out a cigarette, he began to walk forward, the other two mages quickly following behind.

“Mushroom Head said they disappeared from where we were, but I doubt those knights he sent out actually did their job correctly.” Yami mused, taking a drag of his cigarette before pivoting to face Finral and Vanessa. “Clearly we are going to do a better job, so I expect both of you to surpass your limits and find signs of our missing kids.”

“Yes sir!” Both shouted, anger flashing in their eyes at the thought of anyone hurting their dear Black Bulls. Yami grinned at this.

“Let’s move out!”

For hours the three scavenged the woods, trying to find any trace of the missing mages. When night fell, they stopped at the edge of the tree line, plopping down onto the ground to go over everything they had found.

Which was nothing, obviously.

“I don’t understand how they could just vanish into thin air.” Vanessa complained, clutching her hat to her chest. “I mean, even a portal can’t do that, can it?”

“Sadly yes, although I don’t believe they could have gone very far.” Finral answered, running his hand through his hair. “Based on everything I know about portal magic, they should theoretically still be within the surrounding area.”

“Then why can’t we find them?!” The witch cried, throwing herself onto the portal mage.

“I-I don’t know.”

Yami sighed, glancing at his two Black Bulls. As he went on to say something, a sudden shift in the air drew his attention away. The other two felt it as well, looking where their captain did. All three gasped as their eyes widened at the sight before them.

A portal flickered open about a dozen yards away. In it, the mages could clearly make out figures playing some sort of game, but that isn’t what made them rise to their feet and start running towards it.

It was the sight of Asta and Noelle being surrounded by others while loud cheers rang out that made them bolt forwards. All three had their magic ready, grimoires floating next to them as they sprinted towards the portal to try and reunite with their lost Bulls. Just as Vanessa was about to cry out to them, the portal suddenly vanished, leaving as if it were never there before.

The witch collapsed to her knees where it once stood, tears cascading down her cheeks as sobs wracked her body. Finral staggered to a stop next to her, eyes wide and face pale. Even Yami was not unaffected, clenching his katana tightly in his hands as he stabbed the ground harshly with it.

Brokenly, Vanessa looked up at her captain, tears still dripping down her face. “Yami…” She whispered, her voice raw. “Yami… you know what to do, right?”

“O-of course he does…” Finral joined in, also gazing at his captain, tears pooling in his eyes.

And that’s what hurt Yami the most.

He may appear gruff and cruel, but inside he cared deeply for all of his family which is what he considered the Black Bulls to be. Seeing them stare at him with such hopelessness in their eyes was like a knife to the heart because he knew that they trusted him wholly and believed that he could make things right. He had saved them once upon a time, so why shouldn’t he be able to do anything now?

As he tried to think of what to say, the air shifted once again, this time surrounding the three mages. Multiple portals opened up around them, showing Asta, Noelle, Mimosa, and Yuno playing some kind of game. It was as if they were mocking them, disappearing whenever one of them came too close to it. After many attempts of trying to reach out to one and witnessing Vanessa and Finral becoming more hysterical with every failed attempt, Yami had had enough.

“DARK MAGIC: DARK CLOAKED DIMENSION SLASH!”

Some of the portals were unable to blink out of existence fast enough and so were caught in the magic’s path. They split open, the shimmering around them dimming as they brokenly remained open, no longer dancing around. Yami grunted, placing his katana back into its sheath before running forward to one of the larger portals. Finral and Vanessa hot on his heels.

When they stood before one of the broken portals, Yami ducked his head into it, peering around. Further away on the sunny side he saw his mages still completely oblivious to their presence. Finral and Vanessa pushed him aside, leaning out into the portal as well.

Just as the witch was about to call out, tears still trickling down her cheeks, a force threw them all forward, the three mages tumbling out of the portal and into the land where their missing comrades were. The broken portal flickered briefly before disappearing.

Finral pushed himself out from the bottom of the dog pile, hand shooting out and grimoire glowing. He tried desperately to create a portal back home, but nothing appeared. With a strangled cry, he glanced at Yami and Vanessa, the other two realizing that there was no way back as well. Together, the three gazed over at the field where people were starting to become aware of their presence, slightly shocked from all that had just happened within a span of minutes.

Four figures broke out from the crowd that had amassed, running closer and closer towards them. In that moment though, Yami knew he had failed as he watched the joy and hope radiate in his Bulls’ eyes because he couldn’t bring them back home.There was no making portals to return to the Clover Kingdom. Nothing to slash away at with his sword.

They were all stuck here, and for that reason, he was a failure of a captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yami is not an asshole all the time. He loves his Bulls more than anything else because they are outcasts like he is and he understands how they've been treated. He is soft and doesn't want to disappoint them inside.
> 
> I rest my case.


	23. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday today, so here's a little gift to all of you. :)

It was during another round that it happened. The four mages had been close to one another on the field, fighting each other over the ball when they felt the shift in power occur. Immediately they froze in place, looking at one another as they tried to sense where the power shift originated from.

Aizawa motioned for his students to stand back, unsure of what was happening to the mages. He slowly made his way over to them before they all turned as one in the opposite direction of him before breaking into a sprint. Startled, the erasure hero squinted to see what they were running towards. His eyes widened before he too began to run after them.

In the distance, a group of people sat in a heap, one of them holding up his hand while a book hovered besides him. Aizawa quickly connected the dots as he ran after his mages, realizing that these newcomers must also be from their world.

Meanwhile Asta led the charge, Noelle right beside him while Mimosa and Yuno followed behind. The three figures in the heap stared at them as they made their way to where they sat, various emotions dancing in their eyes. When they were only yards away, one figure stood up and started running towards them.

“ASTA! NOELLE!” Vanessa cried, her grimoire floating besides her as she used her string magic to reach the two teens. The second she got hold of them she pulled them to her, immediately engulfing them in a giant hug. Mimosa and Yuno stopped next to the witch and with a watery smile they too were brought in close.

Finral was quick to join in, tears freely running down his face now as well, helping to squeeze the living daylights out of the teens. Yami meandered over, trying to appear unaffected but failing miserably.

“We thought you were gone!” The witch sobbed, holding the four teens even tighter. “There was no sign of you anywhere!”

“P-please tell us you’re alright!” Finral cried, hugging tighter as well. “Y-you’re not supposed to scare your senior members like this!”

The two Black Bulls released the teens, standing a foot away to properly get a look at the missing mages. Their eyes scanned them over, looking for any injuries or signs of abuse. Seeing none, bright smiles of relief broke out on their faces as they wiped their tears.

Noelle brushed a few of her own out of her eyes while Mimosa held tight to her arm, a few trailing down her own cheeks. Yuno and Asta stood quietly next to each other as well, still shocked at seeing familiar faces from their own world.

Yami came closer, putting a hand on Asta’s shoulder. The anti-magic user looked up at his captain, seeming to consider something, before throwing himself onto the older man. Yami grunted at the impact, but after a moment’s hesitation wrapped his own arms around Asta. Looking over at Noelle, he waved her over, the water mage joining in on the hug.

“Glad you’re not dead.” He gruffly muttered, causing the two young Bulls to laugh into his chest.

“Can’t get rid of us that easy, Captain!” Asta replied, his smile wide.

“A-as if this world could k-kill us that easily…” Noelle whispered, holding onto her captain a bit tighter.

Aizawa stood a few yards away, watching the reunion between the mages and the newcomers. When the pink-haired woman went to speak, she stopped, her eyes narrowing in on him. With a menacing glare, her grimoire began to glow brighter. The other man next to her did the same.

“Who are you?” She cried, standing defensively in front of the four mages. String appeared in her hands. “You will answer me!” The other man held a similar stance, blocking the larger one along with the mages he held in his arms.

Slowly, the erasure hero held up his hands in peace, dropping his capture weapon to the ground. His students still remained on the field, warily watching what was going down.

“I promise you, I have been no threat to those four.” Aizawa slowly started, inching closer to them. When the woman took a step forward he paused. “I can explain everything.”

The woman and man released their magic, but their grimoires still floated nearby. Mimosa walked forward, gently placing a hand on the pink woman’s arm.

“He speaks the truth.” She quietly said, giving Aizawa a small smile although tears pooled in her eyes. “He and the others here have been helpful and kind to us. They’ve made sure we were safe from prying eyes.”

“They are not responsible for us being brought here.” Yuno added on once Mimosa finished. The two older mages finally relented at these words, grabbing their grimoires and placing them back into their holders. Both then proceeded to look to the larger man for direction who at this point had released Asta and Noelle from their hug.

“You’ll answer everything we have to ask.” He darkly stated, hand going to the katana at his waist. “If you don’t, I’ll kill ya.”

Aizawa didn’t doubt him for a second.

Instead, he simply nodded, lowering his own arms and picking up his capture gear from the ground. He waved his class over. Once they reached his side, he informed them that they would be done for the day and to return to their dorms. Knowing better than to argue, his students wandered away, giving occasional glances back at the newcomers.

As he indicated for the group of mages to follow him, he couldn’t help but feel déjà vu. He really was going to need a nap after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans are going to seriously ensue now that the Bulls are in the picture. This is gonna be fun... :D Also because I've posted three times in one week, probably won't until the end of this week/weekend.


	24. Chapter Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time got away from me. Break flew by because of the holidays and then I started co-op at the beginning of this month. But I'm back in the writing mood, so there are currently chapters in the making. Shouldn't take me another month to update, hopefully.
> 
> Also, next chapter will be more interesting, this one is kinda a filler. Sorry about that.
> 
> As always, thank you for the reads, kudos, comments, and support. It means more than you'll ever know.
> 
> ~Zelinith

Putting all the mages into the teacher’s lounge had probably not been Nezu’s greatest idea. The bear-mouse creature sat in a chair, facing the two new mages who sat on the couch along with Asta and Noelle. Mimosa and Yuno stood off to the side, but remained within reach.

Wait.

Two new mages?

There should be three.

“I’m terribly sorry, but where did the third mage that came with you go.” The principal asked, a kind smile on his face although there was slight worry in his eyes.

“Who?” Their leader said. “Oh. You mean Vanessa? No idea.” He shrugged, becoming more comfortable on the couch. The other mages all looked at one another, confused as to where the pink-haired woman could’ve gone.

Before Nezu had a chance to ask again, a voice rang out from the back of the room.

“HEY GUYS! THEY GOT BOOZE BACK HERE I’VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE!!!” Vanessa popped out of a side room, carrying two bottles in each hand. A large grin was on her face as she proudly sauntered towards the group.

“Finral, look at this!” The woman shoved one of the bottles into said mage’s face, causing him to reel backa bit. “They definitely don’t make this stuff back home! Wanna try it with me?!”

“How did you find my hidden stash?!” Nemuri cried, reaching to take the bottles away from the other woman. “Those are mine!”

Vanessa clutched them to her chest. “Not anymore they aren’t!”

Nemuri and the other teachers looked at the mages on the couch, shock on their faces. The leader shrugged once more, uncaring to the situation playing out. When questioning looks were shot his way, he simply arched a brow.

“What? She’s got some weird sixth sense for that sorta thing. Not my problem.”

“Will everyone please focus on the problem at hand please.” Nezu said, his demeanor calm but clearly agitated. The teachers and young mages quickly quieted down, while the newcomers just looked at him blankly.

“Now, let’s start again. My name is Nezu and I am the principal of this school. Who are you, if you don’t mind me asking.” He placed his paws in his lap, hoping to have some cooperation. Sadly, he should’ve known better.

“Why should I give you my name, fur ball?” The leader said calmly, although his hand inched a bit closer to his katana. The young man next to him quickly looked over, panic in his eyes.

“C-Captain Yami!” He cried, waving his hands back and forth. “Y-You can’t just call their leader that!”

“Shut it, Finral. I’ll do what I want.”

“Eep!”

“I’m Vanessa, and might I say, this is some wonderful tasting booze you got here.” The woman answered, already halfway into her first bottle. “Those two idiots already revealed each other’s names so that should make things easier, hehee.”

Nezu felt his eye slightly twitch once more. Taking a deep breath before he lost his patience, he turned to the four teen mages he already knew.

“Would you four please leave the room for a bit?” Their eyes flashed briefly, and Nezu was quick to reassure them. “Don’t worry, nothing is going to happen. I’d just like to speak to them alone for now if that’s alright. You can see them again once it’s done. Shouldn’t take very long, promise.”

Wary, the four mages quietly left the room until only the new ones remained. Aizawa stepped forward along with a few of the other mages. The mood in the room instantly became more tense. Yami was the first to speak.

“How the hell did we get here? I don’t care what the Vermillion chick said, I want to hear your side of it.”

“Only if you tell us what brought you here in the first place as well.” Aizawa countered, arms crossed over his chest. “We already know how the children arrived, but I have a feeling that it wasn’t the same as you.”

Finral sighed before interjecting, wanting to stop Yami from making some cruel remark.

“There was a multitude of portals that appeared around us, flickering in and out of existence. Whenever we approached one, it disappeared. After awhile, the Captain used one of his spells to essentially break a portal, and when we looked through it, we were thrown here.” The teacher’s nodded, all seeming to be deep in thought.

“We aren’t sure yet why you were brought here,” Aizawa started, dropping his arms and putting them in his pockets, “But we have been keeping the children safe. I, personally, can promise you that. There’s only been one incident with Asta, but even then he won’t tell us what went wrong. Everything else has been covered up with a story, which we’ll now have to make for you as well.”

“What happened to Asta?” Vanessa asked, placing her bottles in her lap. Finral and Yami were also tense at her side.

“Not sure. He avoided most of what I asked, but we’ll all be keeping a closer eye on him and the others. They all seem to have something bottled up inside after all.” He gave a pointed look at the three mages on the couch, but they kept their silence.

“It doesn’t matter where they came from,” Yami cooly answered, although his eyes flashed with suppressed anger, “They’re Magic Knights and we’re taking care of them. That’s all you need to know.”

“I actually have a question about that.” Hizashi asked, noticing the tension rising. “Clearly you’re all part of the Black Bulls or whatever, but Mimosa and Yuno aren’t. So how do you know them, and we know you won’t hurt them?”

“They’re children. Do you really think we’d ever hurt our own Magic Knights like that, even if we aren’t in the same squad?” Pink thread crept over Vanessa’s shoulders, her eyes narrowed.

“Besides, all the squads do occasional joint missions with one another. And Noelle and Mimosa are cousins, while Yuno and Asta grew up together. We wouldn’t hurt their family like that.” Finral finished, hand flexing at his side, as if making little portals.

Hizashi put his hands up in front of him, surrendering. “I wasn’t accusing you of anything. Just have to make sure is all.”

“For now, I think this is enough.” Nezu said, clapping his paws together. “We’ll deal with housing later as we have to figure out where to put you, but I think you should go with the mages back to 1-A’s dorms and join them for dinner. We’ll swing by and let you know what we plan for tomorrow as well. That is all.”

Aizawa headed to the door, the three mages standing up to follow. Once they exited the lounge, the rest of the teachers slumped to the ground.

“That Captain of theirs is terrifying.” Hizashi said, throwing an arm over his face.

“That damned woman took my secret stash of alcohol!” Nemuri complained.

“I’m both eager yet scared of seeing them fight.” Sekijiro commented, glancing at the door they left through. “Although I do pity poor Aizawa.”

There was a hum of agreement around the room, and on the path to the 1-A dorms, the erasure hero sneezed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Press F for respect for Aizawa.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter than I intended, but somehow what I wanted to write got away from me and I ended up with this catastrophe of a scene. I have no regrets and thoroughly laughed at what I created.

Dinner with the mages and class 1-A was…

Something.

The second that Aizawa entered the building with the three mages in tow, chaos ensued.

Asta and Noelle ran up to Vanessa and Finral, talking quickly to them while being fussed over by their seniors. Yuno and Mimosa quietly crept over, finding comfort in the Black Bulls even though they weren’t their own squad. The students were spread around the living room and kitchen, staring at the newcomers, millions of questions flying through their minds.

Mineta was the first to approach, and before he could even make a comment to Vanessa, he was sent hurtling through a portal before being yanked quickly by string. He hung from the ceiling for the rest of the night, and with the addition of tape to his mouth, he was easily forgotten about.

Yami sauntered past everyone, taking a seat in the kitchen. He eyed Midoriya and Uraraka who were busy looking for food, and when they felt his burning gaze, they immediately handed over what they had taken out of the fridge. All they received in return was a “hrmph” of approval.

Iida went to say something to the Captain about his rudeness, but a glance had him quickly turning to talk to his fellow classmates about dinner. Bakugou grinned at seeing Yami easily shut up their class president and went to join him at the kitchen counter. However, even he made a fast escape after seeing a dark aura surrounding Yami. Even he knew that it wasn't the best to mess with him.

Hizashi came soon after with take out for everyone, and Aizawa snagged him with his capture gear before he could sneak away.

The mages chose first, Vanessa taking three cartons worth of food to go with her bottles of alcohol that were almost drained at this point. The younger mages only took one while Finral gave up his choice to Yami when receiving a death glare. Sighing, he chose a different carton that didn’t look as appealing.

Everyone tried to squeeze together to fit at one table, wanting to hear about the newcomers and what they were like. Those who were unlucky had to either stand or sit far away from where the conversation was happening.

And oh boy, they really should’ve taken those bottles away.

Halfway through telling stories about random escapades the Bulls had gone on, Vanessa began to remove her clothing. Jirou, who was sitting closest out of the rest of the students to the mage, shrieked loudly when she caught sight of the pink-haired woman with only her underwear on.

“W-WHY DID YOU TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES?!” She cried, slapping his hands over her eyes and her face burst into a tomato.

“W-Whaaa?...” Vanessa slurred, glancing down at herself. “This is normalll…”

“Vanessa!” Finral scolded, blushing himself. “This is not the time for you to lounge around in your underwear!”

“A-Are you saying this is normal?!” Yaoyorozu covered her mouth in shock. “T-This is not proper for a woman!”

“HAHAHAHAHA!” Yami busted out laughing from where he sat at the kitchen counter and all eyes immediately turned to him. “Calling that witch a proper woman! What a joke!”

“Come on, Yamiiii…” Vanessa whined, taking another swig of her bottle.

“He has a point.” Noelle muttered, shaking her head at the witch’s antics, completely used to it by now. Internally she smiled, happy to witness familiar occurrences.

Aizawa was screaming inside, wondering why he was stuck with this madness. Hizashi used the capture weapon wrapped around his mouth to his advantage, wiggling so it covered his eyes as well.

“Will you please put back on your clothes?” The erasure hero asked, although it sounded more like a command. The witch simply shook her head, giggling to herself.

“Gonna have to catch me firstttttt!!!” And she bolted.

Finral opened up portals to try and intercept her while Aizawa rewrapped his capture weapon in his hands. Asta and Noelle laughed to themselves at seeing their seniors tousle while Mimosa and Yuno sat their wide-eyed with the rest of the students. Yami continued to cackle in the back while Hizashi escaped through the kitchen window.

If there was a cancellation of classes made the next day, Aizawa would only say it was to let the mages settle in and to see if they could help teach classes. He refused to admit it was because he was outsmarted by a pink-haired woman in lingerie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed them to have a day off so prepare for some more angst next chapter with a different mage than before. *Grins evilly.* Sorry, but I like bringing issues to light because they all have insecurities and problems and I want to write about them. :)
> 
> See you soon!


	26. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are emotions?

The day off was very welcome to the students and mages of class 1-A. Although, things were becoming slightly hectic on the campus of UA.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT A MOVIE IS?!”

“THAT DOESN’T EXIST WHERE I’M FROM, OR IF IT DOES I’M TOO POOR TO KNOW WHAT IT IS!”

“KIRISHIMA, SERO, BAKUGOU! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! WE MUST TEACH THIS YOUNG BOY ABOUT THE WONDERS OF MOVIES!”

“ON IT!”

Kaminari grabbed Asta’s arm, pulling the anti-magic user into the living room where the rest of the Bakusquad, minus Ashido, was running around trying to get everything set up. Asta was thrown down onto the couch next to an already sitting Bakugou who didn’t even glance over, shaking his head at the stupidity of his friends. The electric teen ran over to an arguing Kirishima and Sero, trying to discuss which Disney movie was the best one to introduce to the mage.

“Mulan is the best choice! She’s so manly, perfect for a guy like Asta!”

“No way! Beauty and the Beast is amazing! And the songs, I know them all by heart!”

“First of all, not surprised Kaminari. But second of all, clearly The Little Mermaid is the best Disney movie!”

“OI!” The four students immediately shut up, staring at Bakugou wide-eyed. “We’re going to watch Aladdin and that’s final. Think he’ll like that one best. Now move it.”

Quickly, the Bakusquad got everything set up, taking their place on the couches. Asta smiled at the others, taking the bag of popcorn from Sero when offered, and happily watched the moving images on the screen.

From behind him, hiding on top of the cabinets in the kitchen, Nero watched the little mage, satisfied with how he was doing.

~*~*~*~*~

“That makes no sense.”

“I have to agree.”

“I must confess I am quite confused as well.”

Midoriya threw himself backwards, wondering for the millionth time why he had decided to play Parcheesi with Yuno, Todoroki, and Iida. He should’ve known this would happen. Sitting back up he sighed deeply to himself before once more trying to explain how the game worked.

“It’s the rules of the game: if one captures an enemy piece, you then get to move any of your own pieces twenty spaces forward, and it can be split between multiples. I don’t know why they made it that way, but it’s how the game goes.”

“But why twenty? That seems like an arbitrary number to pick.”

“And how come I can split it between my pieces?”

“This doesn’t make any sense.”

Internally, Midoriya cried. He was ready to Detroit Smash this game to smithereens.

~*~*~*~*~

“What the fu-”

“Nemuri.”

“I’m sorry, are we not seeing the same thing, Hizashi? And you can’t yell at me about swearing ‘cause I kno-”

“Nemuri.”

“Go back to your sleeping bag, you caterpillar.”

Aizawa, along with his two childhood friends stood, in the stadium where the Sports Festival took place, watching in fear as the new mages showed their powers. Nezu had asked them to see what kind of powers they had and if there was any way they could have them help out their own students because the bear-mouse-thing thought they should take advantage of the opportunity given to them.

With how things were going, that might not be the best idea, although the principal was pretty sadistic so he may want to terrorize the students anyways.

Ectoplasm had volunteered to create clones in order for the mages to show off their skills and was currently hurrying over to where the other three teachers stood, terrified he’d be mistaken as a clone and not the original. These mages were… something.

Vanessa and her string magic were quite a powerful duo, but the little cat perched on her shoulder was incredible. Anytime one of the Ectoplasms attacked her, the cat would simply touch it and then it’s path would slightly alter, just enough to keep the witch safe. Her thread was also doing a mighty fine job of trapping the clones, something which she found highly amusing.

Finral had an interesting power to the teachers, able to create portals as long as he had been to the place. At the moment he was unable to make them back to his own home world, but he could create them in this new world. Hence explaining how Sekijiro found himself in a heap next to Aizawa while the three mages laughed.

The teamwork between these two particular mages was… an interesting method, one they had apparently used with Asta multiple times in the past.

And were currently doing with the clones, although they were not on their side.

This is how Ectoplasm found himself hiding behind Hizashi as a double of himself went hurtling through the portals, string the only thing keeping him together. The glee on the witch’s face did nothing to reassure him.

And Yami…

That man had only shown his dark magic once, thinking this whole exercise was ‘a stupid waste of time,’ but it was incredible in it’s power. He had sent only a simple slash of darkness at a clone when it came too near, his katana glinting dangerously in the aftermath. From there on out, he yelled at his mages to ‘surpass their limits’ and whenever one seemed to slack he gave them a death glare, purple mana seeping out of him.

If Nezu wanted these mages to train their students, then dear All Might have mercy on their souls.

~*~*~*~*~

The girls were all piled together on Yaoyorozu’s bed, huddled under blankets and dressed in their pajamas. Ashido had declared after finding out they had the day off a girl’s only slumber party, something which neither Mimosa and Noelle had done. The second they mentioned that, the six female students decided it was mandatory to happen.

For a while, the mages stayed quiet, enjoying listening to the other girls talk about their lives and gossip about other students in the school. They laughed from time to time, accepting snacks when handed to them and cuddling close to the others when they moved in.

Everything was going smoothly, until it wasn’t.

“So,” Uraraka glanced at the mages, “You two are cousins? Tell us about your family! We want the details.” The other students joined in, wanting to know more about what their lives were like and everything.

“Well, we’re both from one of the three royal families of the clover kingdom.” Mimosa began, shimmying out of her blanket cocoon so she could sit up. “I’m from Vermillion while Noelle is Silva. We’re both cousins because our parents are related, and the final house is Kira. We don’t interact with them very much.”

“He’s an idiot of a King.” Noelle remarked, also sitting up straighter.

“Ooh! I have an older brother named Kirsch. Although…” the red-haired mage trailed off, her face scrunching up, “I really want to see him trip and damage his pretty face. I can’t stand him! I’m so glad we aren’t in the same Magic Knight Squad!” She balled up her hands, shaking her fists at nothing in particular.

“That bad, huh?” Jirou commented.

“He thinks he’s above everyone. Someone needs to hit him really hard in that head of his before I strangle him.”

“Damn, alright then.”

“What about you Noelle? Ribbit.” Asui asked, turning large eyes to the more silent mage.

The girl in question shifted awkwardly in her seat for a moment, not looking up at the others. Finally, she sighed softly.

“I have three older siblings, two brothers and one sister. Nozel is the eldest and leader of the Silver Eagles squad. Then comes Nebra, she’s kind of like his second-hand. And then Solid comes last, the most hot-headed out of the bunch.”

“Are they all in the same squad? How come you didn’t join them?” Hagakure asked innocently.

“Because they didn’t want me there.” Noelle answered bitterly, her cheeks growing red with her anger. “They think I’m weak since I can’t control my magic, and even though I’m royalty just like they are, they cast me aside and treated me as if I was nothing. It doesn’t help that they always blame me for causing our mother’s death because I was born and lived but she died during birth and I-” She choked, hands shaking as she realized she said too much.

The other girls all looked on in horror at Noelle, Ashido laying an arm around the mage’s shoulders to offer support.

“I’m so sorry, sweetie.” Yaoyorozu softly said. “That’s terrible for them to treat you like that.”

“Did you know about this, Mimosa?” Jirou asked, not in a rude or angry way, but one of genuine curiosity.

The red-haired mage had tears in her eyes as she shook her head no. “I had no idea your siblings were this terrible, Noelle. How come you didn’t tell me? I would’ve helped.”

“N-no you wouldn’t have.” Noelle sobbed, her eyes glinting with suppressed anger. “Y-You saw it all the time, b-but you’re so oblivious to everything! A-and… a-and… a-and sometimes you even added to it!” Tears began to pour down her cheeks. “Y-your offhand comments hurt so b-bad! But you don’t n-notice because you have it p-perfect!”

“T-That’s not true!” Mimosa had begun to cry as well. “I-I’ve never said anything to hurt you!”

“B-but you have.” And Noelle looked at her cousin sadly, eyes like an open book to her heart. All the pent up pain finally breaking free, for everyone present to see.

Quietly, the silver-haired mage stood up from the bed, Ashido’s arm slipping lifelessly to the bed. Padding over to the door, she gave one last glance at the others before exiting the room.

The others remained sitting in silence, only Mimosa’s sobs breaking the still air. Hagakure went to follow Noelle, but Asui held her back, sadness in her eyes. The other students looked like they wanted to chase after as well, but they knew that at this moment it would do more damage than anything else.

Later, they would comfort the suffering girl. But for now they remained silent, wondering how things could have gotten so bad for the seemingly happy cousins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my personal opinion, Mimosa definitely would've added unknowingly to the pain that Noelle suffered. She's had a rough life in her own way, and I don't think she's ever really talked about it, especially not to Mimosa. I enjoy going into the problems that these characters deal with and will continue to do so because I'm no where near done with this story. There's a lot to unpack.
> 
> Next chapter will definitely deal with this as well, and more concerned people will enter the fray. What better way to come to terms with your problems than by being surrounded by people who know nothing about you?
> 
> As always, thank you for all the love, and I'm not sorry for the angst at the end here.
> 
> ~Zelinith


	27. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while... oops.

Noelle leaned on the bathroom sink, taking deep breaths as her tears finally ceased. Shaking her head, pigtails brushing against her face, she straightened herself. Turning on the sink, she wet her hands and then proceeded to pat her face, making sure to really get under her eyes. Reaching over blindly, she managed to snag a paper towel. Smooshing her face into it, she took a deep breath.

With a look in the mirror, she deemed herself to look presentable. As long as no one looked too closely, then she’d be okay. Tossing the towel into the garbage bin, she made her way out of the bathroom and towards the stairs, deciding it would be best to go down to the kitchen for a drink.

Passing by the living room, she saw Asta curled up in a blanket, eyes glued to the screen as little images flashed by. Huffing, she continued into the kitchen, moseying around to find something suitable for her. Eventually she decided on some orange juice, hoping the glasses boy wouldn’t be overly upset. Taking a seat at the counter, she zoned out, lost in her mind.

A sudden bang drew her attention, head jerking up towards the front door. The others in the living room also jumped at the sound, getting ready to scold whoever barged in so rudely, However, the threats died in their throats.

Yami waltzed in, making a beeline for the bathroom. No one dared question him as he passed by. Vanessa and Finral trotted in as well, instead heading towards the kitchen when the water mage resided.

“Hey! How come you’re not with the other ladies?” The pink-haired woman asked, plopping down next to Noelle. “I thought it was a girl’s day today?”

“It was…” Noelle trailed off, holding her glass tightly between her hands.

“What happened?” Finral asked, having grabbed two glasses from the cabinet. He filled them both with water before placing one before the witch. She nodded in thanks and then focused once more on Noelle.

“N-Nothing!” She spluttered.

Vanessa frowned. “It’s clearly nothing. You know you can tell us, honey. We’re all family anyways.” Finral nodded in agreement, offering a kind smile to the younger mage.

“Mimosa and I just got into an argument. T-That’s all! Nothing too bad.”

Both of the older mages narrowed their eyes at her, knowing that there was far more to this story than she was telling. However, when Noelle said nothing else, instead focused entirely on her juice, they backed off, knowing better than to push her at the moment. Later, they’d dig more into it.

“Well, I’m sure things will figure themselves out. And if not, then we can always help.” Finral said softly, winking at Noelle. “That’s what us seniors are for after all!”

“OH!” Vanessa exclaimed, wanting to distract the young mage. “Guess what happened at training just now!”

“What?” Noelle asked, quirking her eyebrow at the pink-haired woman.

“They kicked us out!”

“Whaaaaaa?!”

“Finral and I were having a grand old time using our combo move- the one with Asta- testing it on that one guy’s clones. But I think we might have gotten a bit carried away ‘cause the teachers suddenly told us we could go back to the dorms for now and see you guys if we wanted and that training was cancelled for the rest of the day. Captain Yami cackled at them, saying how they were afraid of a little bit of power, and you should have seen the blood drain from their faces!”

“This is not something to be proud of, Vanessa!” Finral scolded, although there was a glint in his eyes.

Noelle sat there staring at the two of them, before she began to giggle. She shook her head at her seniors, not knowing what she would ever do with them (the little voice in her head told her she’d do nothing, as they were wonderful exactly the way they were).

~*~*~*~*~

Back in Nezu’s office, Ectoplasm was begging for the bear-mouse-thing to rethink his decision on letting the new mages train their students. Nemuri, Aizawa, Hizashi, and Sekijiro stood quietly, not wanting to be dragged into anything.

“I’m telling you, sir, they are too dangerous to work with our classes! They might kill them!” Ectoplasm pleaded, fear in his voice.

“I highly doubt that they would. They are working for their kingdom, so I believe they know better than that. Otherwise, how would they still be serving as Magic Knights?” The principal replied, his paws placed delicately before him.

“B-But sir-”

“I’m sorry, but I have already made my decision.” The creature plopped down from his chair, coming around the desk to face the teachers. “Considering their skill levels and the increasing villain risk of our nation, I think this is a wonderful opportunity to take advantage of. Our students can practice against highly powerful individuals and become more prepared for the real world without being at risk for murder. Of course, we will have to keep this quiet as we don’t need any government officials getting wind of our other worldly guests, but I do believe this will be a great experience for everyone.”

The teachers remained silent, not wanting to say anything that might tip Nezu off on how terrified they were inside. Instead they nodded their heads, hoping to be dismissed soon.

“Oh! How lovely this will be! Now if only we could get some more of them, now that would be fun!”

“Nezu no-” Hizashi cried out as Ectoplasm wailed in agony. The other three paled considerably, praying to any gods that might listen to not do so. Although, when four of them thought about it, it would all be dumped onto Aizawa if anymore were to arrive.

Not for the last time were the other teachers thankful not to be the erasure hero and teacher of Class 1-A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler...? I don't know exactly what you'd call it. BUT, I do have something to ask of you dear readers:
> 
> Is there anything you'd like to see while our mages are hanging out in the hero world? There may or may not be some more incoming, but I need ideas on activities or things for them to do. I want to have fun with this. If you have anything you wanna see, don't be afraid to let me know in the comments!
> 
> Also, just want to tell everyone to be safe out there. The world is slowly becoming a chaotic nightmare and I just hope you all are doing okay! I have wayyyyyyy more time to write now because my co-op was cancelled and my college sent me home so I'm chilling here hanging around so you should see me being more active once again. But please take care of yourselves and as always, thank you for reading!
> 
> ~Zelinith


	28. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't put posting this off any longer lol.
> 
> Tying up some loose ends from an earlier conflict to prepare for the next big conflict I plan to focus on in the next couple of chapters. No fluff is heading our way. Oops.
> 
> Also, thank you so much for your ideas and kind words! I appreciate it so much! Will definitely be utilizing them in the future, so watch out for it, and yeah, we going for a ride on the conflict after this chapter. :D

“So, what happened the other day?”

“Whaddaya mean?”

“You know what I mean, shrimp.”

“Oh! I just got lost in the halls, that’s all.”

“...”

“What?”

“...”

“It was nothing, don’t worry about it. I’m a-okay!”

“You have five seconds until I blow your head off.”

“Wha-”

“Five.”

“Hold on now-”

“Four.”

“Wait man you can’t-”

“Three.”

“Please let it go-”

“Two.”

“Where are the others when you need them?!”

“One.”

“Fine fine!” Asta waved his hands hastily before him, trying to ward off the little explosions coming from Bakugou’s hands. He wished the others hadn’t left to go get more snacks from the kitchen, wanting there to be someone else to witness his potential murder.

“Oi! Start talking then!” Bakugou crossed his arms, glaring at the shorter male.

“I had a run in with that blonde boy from the other class… what was his name again? Monomi? Monono? Monamona?” A growl from Bakugou got him back on track. “Anyways, he just had some things to say to me that weren’t particularly friendly, but it’s over with and I’m fine.”

Bakugou stared blankly at Asta, searching his face for anything. His eyes flashed when he found what he was looking for, and without a word he stood up from the couch, marching straight into the kitchen. Asta flailed his arms, chasing after the explosion user.

“Don’t worry about it man! It’s all good now!” He tried to cheer the other up, smiling widely, going in for a high five. But Bakugou ignored him, making a beeline for Kirishima.

Grabbing the spiky-haired teen’s arm, he dragged him around the counter, also latching onto Sero and Kaminari who began to loudly protest. Asta wilted, watching the three leave the dorm building. Noelle, Vanessa, and Finral, who had been talking at the counter, all gave him a look to which he just shrugged. Spotting the snacks that the other teens had been retrieving, his eyes brightened and he piled them up in his arms.

“Wanna come join me for some movies?”

~*~*~*~*~

“Bakubro! What the heck are you doing?!”

“Why do I fear we’re about to be murdered?!”

“Dude, what’s going on?!”

Bakugou finally released his hold on the three other teens, turning around to face them. Crossing his arms once more, he began to explain to them what was happening and his plan.

“So,” he started, making sure he had all of their attention, “Asta, that anti-magic user kid. The other day when Yuno and I were looking for him we found him completely lost in thought, looking a bit sadder than normal.”

“He was sad?!” Kaminari burst out, a shocked look on his face. “That guy’s like the epitome of happiness and good vibes!”

“Super manly too!” Kirishima added.

“Let me finish!” Bakugou snarled. Both shuddered and became silent once more. “We asked him what was up, but he brushed it off. Didn’t trust it. So while you extras were just getting more snacks, I asked him again and he finally fessed up. Apparently, Monoma was being a dick to him and I have a feeling he made the shrimp cry. Asta said he wasn’t ‘friendly’ with his words and I have a feeling it’s because of the match ups we had the other day.”

“Dude, that’s so not cool.” Sero commented, a frown on his face. “Asta is amazing.”

“Perfect fit for our group, and have you seen how manly he is?” Kirishima asked the others, disbelieving that the copy teen could be cruel to the sunshine ball that was the anti-magic user. “It’s clear his friends look up to him too!”

“What’s your plan then, Bakugou?” Kaminari gave the explosion teen a serious look, for once not goofing around. “I assume you dragged us out here to help you. Which of course we will, just don’t get us expelled.” The other two nodded in agreement, determination on their faces.

Bakugou smirked, opening his mouth to explain his plan. However, he was cut short when a heavy weight dropped onto his head, grasping it tightly.

“You have five seconds to tell me who hurt my dumbass kid before I kill you.”

The other three teens screeched, jumping back at the massive form that held Bakugou captive. A purple glow was emanating around it, making it ten times more terrifying. The explosive teen struggled, hands flying up to try to pry off the fingers that held him captive.

“Urgh! Let go of me!”

“Not much time left. Better spill.”

“Urgh! Fine! Monoma! Now let me go!” Bakugou was released, landing in a heap on the ground. Rubbing his head, he glared up at the taller man before him. However, any retort died in his throat at the look of pure murder on his face.

“So, what’s your plan then?” Yami put his hand on his hip, the other one holding a lit cigarette. “I heard everything so you’re not leaving me out of this.”

“Just was going to have a chat with the 1-B extra. Show him he messed with the wrong people.”

“N-No murder.” Kaminari stuttered, Kirishima and Sero nodding vigorously in agreement. Yami sighed, taking a long drag of his cigarette before speaking.

“Alright. Lead on.” When no one moved, he became more agitated. “What? Why aren’t you idiots moving? I thought we were on a mission or something?”

“You’re not going to stop us?” Sero asked.

Kirishima added, “Yeah, any other teacher would not endorse this behavior.”

“Do I look like a teacher to you? Answer wisely, kid.”

“N-No sir!”

“Well then, let’s get moving. Don’t have all day.” Bakugou grinned, pushing himself up off the ground.

“Let’s go then.”

~*~*~*~*~

“Has anyone seen the Captain?” Vanessa asked from where she was curled up on the couch with Noelle. She shoved some more popcorn into her mouth, watching the images on the screen.

“No, not since he left to use the bathroom.” Finral answered, shifting his position next to Asta. “I’m not going to go check though, that’s asking to be murdered.”

“I haven’t seen Bakugou and the others since they left the building either.” Asta commented, munching on the chips in his bowl, eyes glued to the movie.

“I’m sure they’re quite capable of taking care of themselves.” Noelle muttered. She burrowed further under the blanket draped over her and the witch, smiling as Rouge purred from where she sat on their legs.

A loud blood curdling scream in the distance drew their attention away from the movie, but the four Black Bulls shrugged, completely used to that kind of thing back at their base. Everyone else in the dorm building froze, wondering who had just been murdered. And for the teachers in the principal’s office, only the sound of Nezu cackling could be heard afterwards as the others bolted for the door, wanting to get as far away as possible from the nightmare that was sure to ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was Monoma murdered? We will have to see. But don't worry, big conflict and plot point on it's way towards you as this day that I've focused on for three chapters now comes to a close.
> 
> We are going to have a wonderful time *please note the heavy sarcasm the author has used*.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Six

The following day, classes went as normal. Well, as normal as they had been going with the four young mages joining Class 1-A. The three elder mages were talking with Nezu for most of the day, and if they weren’t with him were otherwise hanging around the teacher’s lounge as they were not ready to showcase them quite yet. Honestly, it was to prevent any actual casualties from happening as Monoma was not in the greatest condition at the start of the day.

They decided it was best to not ask questions and let it slide.

When classes were over for the day, Uraraka ran up to Aizawa, asking if her and some others could run out to the store in order to get some things. After some debate between the two, it was agreed that Uraraka and four others could go out as long as they were accompanied by an adult. The gravity girl smiled widely, running off to go inform her friends of the decision.

Sighing, Aizawa made his way back to the teacher’s lounge, trying to figure out who would be best to send with them as he was in no way going to join. Upon entering, he laid eyes on Vanessa and Nemuri talking, both women sitting close together. With a flash of red, he made his way over to his best friend. When he got close, Nemuri glanced up, smile fading as she saw the look on his face.

“Please, no.”

“You can chaperone the children. I want nothing to do with their trip to the store. They’re won’t be many either, I made sure of it.”

“B-But… they’re not my kids!”

“Now they are. Consider this the adoption. I am going to get some much needed sleep.” And with that the erasure hero grabbed his yellow sleeping bag, immediately scurrying into it. Nemuri whined, slinking down onto the couch. Vanessa glanced between the two, not sure exactly what she was witnessing.

“Um…” The witch trailed off, not sure what to even ask. Thankfully, the other woman answered her unspoken thoughts.

“That caterpillar wants me to go watch his children as they do some shopping.” Nemuri huffed, pushing herself up onto her feet. “This probably is not going to be smart, but do you want to join us? You can help watch your own while I deal with our students.”

“Sure!” Vanessa popped off the couch, fixing her hat that had slightly fallen off her head. “I’m ready.” Nemuri looked over the witch, a frown forming on her face.

“This won’t do.”

“What do you mean?” The witch gasped, looking down at her revealing outfit. “This is what I always wear.”

“Look, we have to dress like civilians and as much as I love to be sexy, you can’t waltz around like this out there.”

“Well, I have nothing else to wear.” Vanessa pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. An idea lit up in Nemuri’s head, a broad smile covering her face.

“Don’t worry. I know just the thing.”

~*~*~*~*~

Uraraka waited by the gates, talking happily with the others who had joined her, all of them out of their school uniforms, the mages having backpacks to carry their grimoires in. Mimosa was next to her, chatting about one of the lessons they had had earlier in the day. There was still some awkward tension between the cousins which none of the girls felt brave enough to poke, hence why Noelle was not joining them. The other three who had come along because they had their own supplies to get were Todoroki and Kirishima, Asta tagging along after the latter’s insistence. Although the two actual 1-A students were not the closest, even the fire-ice user couldn’t deny the friendliness that the spiky-haired teen offered.

Noticing two approaching figures, Uraraka began to wave, hopping up and down.

“Midnight! And the witch! What’s her name again?”

“Miss Vanessa!” Asta yelled, waving at his senior team member. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Nemuri invited me along to shop and of course I couldn’t turn it down!” Vanessa replied, the two women having reached the group of teens.

The R-rated hero had done a wonderful job of dressing the witch in casual clothes that still let her feel sexy but not explicitly so. With high-waisted jeans and a deep purple long-sleeved crop top, Vanessa still could strut her stuff without making the world turn red in the face. Some black combat boots finished off the look and the witch was feeling amazing, no longer peeved at having to change. Nemuri was even allowed to hold Rouge after promising to show her some more fashion items later on.

Together, the group headed out, on their way to hit the stores.

Due to the weather being nice, they forgoed the train and instead walked to the market center. On the way, the natives pointed out and explained different things to the mages, watching their eyes grow in wonder.

The vehicles were a mystery to them as well as technology in general. Todoroki also learned a thing or two as well when one of the others explained something, although a lot of it he was knowledgeable on. It was just some common things here and there he was unaware about, but acted as though he knew what was going on.

The students were also well aware of the Monoma incident that had occurred the night before, keeping an eye on Asta as they went to make sure he was okay. They also knew about the fight between the cousins so an eye was on her as well. The students had spread the word across their class, promising to watch out for their mages.

Oh yeah.

1-A had unanimously decided to protect the young mages at all costs.

But that’s besides the point.

When the group reached their first stop, the hardware store, they split off to go grab what they needed, agreeing to meet back at the front of the store in fifteen minutes. The girls headed one way while the boys went the other, the two women also splitting up to each go with a group.

“What kind of pots were you thinking of, Uraraka?” Nemuri asked, watching as the gravity girl and mage carefully looked over the options before them. The girls of 1-A had decided to brighten up their dorm by decorating it with flowers and with the plant mage on their side, they were ready to bring their plan to light.

“I’m not sure.” Uraraka tapped her finger on her chin, thinking deeply about what to do.

Mimosa quietly spoke up from where she was bent over, investigating the bottom shelf. “You should compliment the flowers you plan on growing with the pot you pick. Brighter flowers should have a darker base to allow them to take center stage, but you should probably stick with shades of gray. Brown is a no go, and black I wouldn’t recommend, unless you specifically want that, but…” The mage blushed, realizing she had gone off in a tangent.

As Uraraka squealed in delight, grabbing the plant mage by the shoulders and shaking her happily, the other group was also running into some trouble.

“Why am I not surprised Bakugou managed to break it?” Todoroki muttered. Kirishima rubbed the back of his neck, giving the others a sheepish grin.

“Might’ve been my fault, if I’m completely honest. Challenged him and he went way above what I was expecting. Definitely didn’t prepare for the explosions to occur.”

“Well, we’ll just have to make the equipment sturdier so we can train harder!” Asta shouted, pumping his fist in the air. Kirishima did the same while Vanessa just shook her head at the boy’s antics.

While the two manly teens started to look around, Vanessa turned to Todoroki, watching as the boy idly poked at some things on the shelves. She went to say something to him, hoping to start a conversation, but a loud clattering noise interrupted her. The group of four quickly looked behind them where the sound came from and froze.

Dabi and Toga stood at the back of the aisle, tools dropped on the floor before them. A staredown began between the two groups, each one wondering who would make the first move. An outsider was the one to make that decision for them.

“Alright guys, I found the parts to fix my arm up with. And don’t worry, the store manager is still compliant with keeping his mouth shut about all this.” Mr. Compress walked over to join his fellow villains, still unaware of the heroes and mages standing in the same aisle. “Why the blank faces? Hmm?”

The older villain turned around, freezing up at the sight of what his friends were currently staring at.

“Well this isn’t good, now is it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already written out the next three chapters because I was having too much fun with this. *Grins.*


	30. Chapter Twenty-Seven

“You gonna let us just walk on out of here, or are we going to have to do this the hard way?” Dabi drawled, shoving his hands into his pockets while a slight smirk crossed his face.

“You’re a wanted criminal. We obviously can’t just let you leave.” Todoroki replied icily, taking a fighting stance. Kirishima grabbed his arm, gaining his attention.

“Dude,” he started in a whisper, “You don’t have your license yet. Now I’m all for stopping them, but I don’t want to see you get in trouble.”

“I think the police will have to find it in themselves to understand that we weren’t given much of an option.” Was all the reply he got as a streak of blue flame came flying by them.

“Consider that a warning shot.” Dabi lit up a small ball of blue fire in his hand, Toga happily pulling out her knives. “Now be good little heroes and run away before this becomes messy.”

“Maybe if I can capture one of them the boss could use them for something.” Mr. Compress stuffed the parts he had gotten into his pockets, idly twirling a little marble in his fingers. “Two of them I don’t recognize. I’m sure there’s lots of fun things we could do with them.” The older villain chuckled darkly.

 _Shit shit shit shit shit,_ Vanessa thought to herself, wishing that Nemuri and her hadn’t split up the kids. She didn’t know who these people were, but she knew trouble when she saw it. Glancing at the kids in front of her, she knew she had to be careful as to not let them get hurt. Rouge appeared on her back at her silent beckon and hid in her hair as to not be seen.

“Alright,” she said sternly, “I need you boys to get behind me. I’m currently the one in charge so that means you have to listen to me.”

“Miss, you don’t know who these guys are! They're serious trouble!” Kirishima said, eyes not leaving the villains in front of them.

“I get that, but I don’t want you three to get hurt.”

“I don’t think we’re getting a choice!” Asta yelled as Dabi unleashed a surge of blue flames towards them.

Without a moment's hesitation Vanessa used her thread to yank back the three boys, sending them flying behind her and out of reach of the flames. The tips of the flames danced along her skin as Rouge was currently going for Toga who was lunging for them. Hissing in pain, Vanessa stood strong and watched as the girl was thrown off balance, missing her by inches. Looking down at her arm, she saw ugly burns beginning to form. However, she ignored it, the boys being more important to her.

By this point, screams of panic had begun to sound in the store, civilians running for their lives. The flames caught onto the shelves and goods, growing strong. Nemuri’s group quickly dashed towards the direction of the smoke, pushing past the crowd of frantic people.

 _This isn’t good!_ Nemuri thought. _I’m glad Aizawa had the sense to send me, but dear lord I wasn’t expecting this!_ Thinking quickly, the R-rated hero threw a plan together in her head.

“Uraraka! Mimosa!” The two girls looked at her, coming to a standstill as she did. “I want you two to protect the innocent civilians. Tend any wounds that they may have received from the burst of fire and keep them away from this area. And don’t fight me on this!” She added when she saw Uraraka open her mouth to protest.

Both girls nodded their heads, taking off towards the front of the store, calling out for people to come with them for protection. Nemuri watched for a brief moment before hurrying towards the others. What she came upon was not what she wanted to see.

Todoroki had tried using his ice as a barrier, trying to cut off them from the villains while also making sure the civilians wouldn’t be trapped with them. However, Dabi’s flames easily melted the walls he made, forcing the teen to use his own flames in defense.

Kirishima had completely hardened, dodging Toga’s knives while trying to get a hit in. Rouge was also aiding by tapping the girl occasionally, although the cat was also trying to interfere with Mr. Compress who was hellbent on capturing Vanessa.

The witch was trying to tie up the villains, but was mostly focused on the boys, making sure they weren’t going to get hurt. More burns began to decorate her skin as Rouge was not protecting her but Vanessa couldn’t care less. The kids didn’t have any serious injuries yet and that was all that mattered to her at the moment.

Asta had drawn out his greatsword, using it as a means to deflect the flames back towards the villains. He and Todoroki had come up with a method in the process where the dual teen would shoot flames at him and he’d send them flying towards Dabi. The three moved in a deadly dance, avoiding flames at all costs.

Nemuri swore under her breath, checking the surrounding area as she did so. Seeing some civilians who had been trapped by debri, she dashed over to them, leaving the villains to the others as she couldn’t leave these people in trouble.

“Kirishima!” Asta called out, sending blue flames back at Dabi.

“Yeah!” The spiky-haired teen called back, blocking one of Toga’s jabs with his hardened arms.

“Switch with me for a second! I have an idea!”

Without missing a beat, Kirishima dodged the girl’s next attack, sprinting over to where Todoroki stood. Asta slid with ease under a stream of fire, using the momentum to nail Toga in the back with the blunt side of his sword. The girl went flying, crashing through the stocked shelves.

“How dare you?!” Mr. Compress raged.

The man dashed towards the mage, now intending to capture him instead. Rouge jumped onto his back, throwing the man into nearby shelving, giving Asta a chance to get back.

Dabi took this opportunity to send flames towards the anti-magic user, finally understanding how the damned cat worked. Since it was focused on Mr. Compress he used this chance to burn the annoying mage.

And he did.

Asta screamed out in pain, Kirishima having been a second too late to interfere. Finally, he hardened himself to his unbreaking form, taking the fire head on. Todoroki used his ice to knock Dabi straight into the back wall, the villain grunting in pain from the collision.

“Oh dear.” A voice calmly said, watching the havoc halt in front of him. “It’s time for you three to come home now, I believe.” Kurogiri stepped out of a portal that had formed behind Vanessa while she was focused on Mr. Compress.

“That bastard hurt Toga!” Dabi snarled, hands itching to ignite. “He can’t get away with that!”

“He won’t.” Was all the wisp man replied. “None of them will.”

Purple portals appeared underneath each of the villains, slowly taking them away. A larger one appeared on the back wall. Inching further and further away, the heroes and mages shuddered at the inhuman screech that came out of it.

“Have fun.” And with that the villains had disappeared, but not before carressing the witch’s head in what could only be a warning.

From the largest portal though, a Nomu stepped out, crawling on its hands and feet like a rabid beast. Wings protruded from it’s back, broken and tattered. As usual of its kind, brains were exposed on the top of it’s head while razor sharp teeth stuck out from the mouth.

Standing on its hind legs, the Nomu unleashed a deafening roar causing the mages and heroes to cover their ears. Nemuri looked on in fear as she joined the group having just freed the trapped civilians.

The battle was only now getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: are you guys ready for/want some angst???


	31. Chapter Twenty-Eight

“Why haven’t the pro heroes shown up yet?” Uraraka muttered to Mimosa as she helped guide people away from the burning building.

“I don’t know.” The mage replied quietly, fear in her voice.

Together, the two girls set up a part of the parking lot where they could tend to the injured. Some of the civilians had offered coats as a means for something for people to lay on, others comforting those who were panicked.

Uraraka used her quirk to remove any dangerous debris from the surrounding area, doing her best to block off the store so the villains couldn’t exit through the main entrance and reach them. Mimosa focused on healing any injuries, moving from person to person.

A sudden roar from inside the store sent the civilians into a panic once more, and the girls quickly got up to reassure them, putting themselves between the people and the store. They prayed that their friends inside were okay. While they continued doing what they could, a pair of yellow eyes watched them from above.

The Nomu lunged at Asta first, mouth wide open. It was thrown off course by Rouge, instead careening through the store wall and out into the streets. Asta, Kirishima, and Vanessa dashed through the opening to follow it, and when Todoroki went to follow Nemuri held him back. The teen gave her a questioning look.

“I want you to go to the front of the store and join the girls in protecting the citizens.” She said sternly. “You still don’t have your license and I don’t want that to be jeopardized for you. Please.”

Todoroki heard the undertone of begging in her voice and couldn’t argue with his teacher. “But what about the mages? They’re going to be exposed.”

“I know. However, those two have skills that may potentially take down that creature. I’ll deal with the backlash if it comes to government involvement. You are a hero in training and therefore I can’t have you risking your chance at finishing the remedial course for this. They don’t have that same concern.”

“Alright. Be careful.” Todoroki turned around and ran through the burning building, heading to join the girls in defense of the civilians. Nemuri sighed before sprinting to catch up with the others.

Coming out into the street, she saw as Kirishima was currently in the process of holding up part of a collapsing building, civilians running out from it. Taking a quick glance at the mages, she herself ran over to help the boy as her quirk was not going to be the most effective and logical in such a situation. She prayed reinforcements would arrive swiftly.

“Asta! Now might be a good time to use that other form of yours!” Vanessa shouted, threads wrapping around her arms as Rouge ran around protecting innocent bystanders. “Give me a chance to tie that ugly thing up!”

“On it, Miss Vanessa!” The anti-magic user shouted, using his sword to center himself. Black tendrils began to flow from his body, winding around his right side, horns and a wing sprouting from his body. Transformation complete, he grinned as he drew out his second sword, launching himself into the air to join the flying Nomu.

“Focus on me, you big ugly jerk!” Asta slammed into the Nomu, greatsword hitting it with the blunt side. Avoiding the hands that jerked towards him, the mage flipped his shorter sword around in his hand, jabbing it into the creature’s side.

The Nomu howled loudly, blood spurting everywhere. Grabbing onto Asta’s leg, it threw the anti-magic user into a nearby building. Wings flapping weakly, the beast attempted to dislodge the sword stuck inside of it, but cried out when touching the hilt burned it. Giving up, it made a mad dash towards the building it threw Asta in to.

While the beast struggled in the sky, the anti-magic user slowly pushed himself off the ground, blood dripping from the fresh claw wounds in his leg. He could feel that his ribs were either fractured or severely bruised from the way he gasped for air and his chest ached. Knowing he couldn’t waste any time, he quickly forced himself onto his feet, gripping his greatsword in both hands. The mage pointed it straight in front of him, hoping this would work.

When the Nomu crashed through the windows, Asta propelled himself forward with his anti-magic, making a clean cut into the heart of the beast. The creature gave a hideous cry, body twitching in agony. The mage held strong, not letting his hands release the sword’s hilt.

Together the two fell back out into the streets, landing with a large crash. When the dust settled, Asta stood proudly on the Nomu’s corpse, sword clutched in his hands. Blood trickled from his numerous wounds, but most were still hidden from the eye as black continued to flow over the right side of his body.

There were a few moments of silence before civilians began cheering, praising the mage for defeating the creature. To be certain, Vanessa ran over and tied the Nomu up in her thread, not wanting to take any chances. Rouge settled onto her shoulder, content with the work it had just done.

Right as the police began to arrive on the scene, portals emerged below the mages, all three of them, and before they had a chance to cry for help, they were completely enveloped, teleported far away.

Nemuri screamed in rage, sprinting over to where Vanessa was sucked into the portal. Dropping to her knees she began to cry, tears streaming down her face. Kirishima almost mechanically made his way to the Nomu, eyes blank as he stared at where Asta stood only moments before. Facing his teacher, the R-rated hero wrapped him into her arms at the sight of tears beginning to pool in his eyes.

Todoroki and Uraraka were being held back by police, both screaming to let them go. Their eyes never leaving the spot where Mimosa last knelt, healing a small little girl of the scrapes that decorated her arms. They begged to be released so they could go hunt for their friends, unable to comprehend that the villains would dare take them.

Eventually the four were brought together, Nemuri holding all three children in her arms. When Tsukauchi stepped out of one of the police cars, the hero could only give him a sorrowful glance, knowing full well that things were about to get complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> World knows they exist now. Whoops. But don't worry, we starting some fun (angsty) times! :D


	32. Bonus Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a scene from chapters 26-28 that was not shown originally as it did not fit into the flow of the chapters, but I wanted to share anyway. And there’s some importance at the end as well.

“You’re really hot.”

“...”

“Like, I would totally be trying to date you if you weren’t from another world.”

“...”

“Trying to keep quiet, huh? Well, you’re blushing so I’m definitely getting through to you.”

“MINA!”

“WHAT DO YOU WANT KAMINARI?!”

“LEAVE POOR YUNO ALONE!”

Yuno sat on the couch silently, his face a horrible mess of red. Mina had plopped down next to him minutes before, casually chatting to which he would give brief answers. All of a sudden that changed, her instead switching to his looks. He’d tried to stay emotionless, but the pink girl was leaning way too close and he thanked any gods that were watching for Kaminari’s interference.

“Psh, whatever.” Mina slouched into the couch, focusing on the television. “Who put on the news? There’s nothing happening and I’m bored.” She whined.

“I did.” Iida replied, appearing from the kitchen. Midoriya and Asui followed him while Bakugou, Tokoyami, and Shoji all entered the room from the elevator. By this point, everyone was milling about downstairs.

“Why did you put on the news?” Mina asked the class president, wondering why he would torture her with such a thing.

“Because it is important for aspiring heroes to be up to date with the latest happenings in their city, even in the world.”

“Ugh! Uraraka and them better hurry up with the snacks soon! Maybe that’ll cure my boredom!” She flopped onto Yuno’s shoulder, completely sprawling out on the couch. Yuno sat frozen, eyes wide.

It was at this time that a certain someone made her presence known.

“HOW DARE YOU LAY ON MY YUNO?!” Bell screeched, glittery sparkles going everywhere in her temper tantrum. “GET OFF OF HIM NOW!”

“HE’S NOT YOURS, YOU SPARKLY BUG!” Mina retorted, remembering the little spirit from days ago.

“WELL HE DEFINITELY ISN’T YOURS SO KEEP YOUR GRUBBY HANDS OFF OF HIM!”

“OOOH YOU’RE GONNA GET IT NOW!” The pink-skinned girl swatted at the spirit, growling when it dodged her attack. In return Bell pulled at Mina’s horns, glitter falling into the girl’s eyes.

“OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!”

“Bell you need to stop!” Yuno tried to interfere in the fighting, but the spirit was entirely too focused on showing Mina who she was messing with. Everyone else in the room watched in slight horror at what was occurring, a few particular individuals snickering at watching their friend be beaten up by a spirit.

However, the moment was cut short when a loud beep came from the television prompting everyone to look. What they saw made them go dead silent.

“This just in!” (How were reporters always the first one to the scene? And always in helicopters?) “One of the creatures, named Nomu, has appeared in the shopping district! Civilians have been fleeing out of a hardware store that is currently on fire after the beast came crashing out of it! There appear to be people fighting it, although they are not any of the heroes we normally see! We’re going in for a closer look!”

“I-Is that Asta?!” Noelle cried, eyes widening in fear as the camera focused in on a black form flying up to meet the Nomu in the sky. As the two crashed together, the camera swung around to a woman with pink hair in the streets, thread from her hands holding together fallen debris. Nero flew down from its hiding spot, settling on the mage’s head to watch.

“Where are the others?” Tokoyami wondered, Shoji motionless at his side. Even Mineta was silent as he watched the screen, eyes wide with disbelief.

“O-Our friends have to be okay, right?” Jirou asked the others, unable to look away from the news.

They watched as the two black forms fought in the sky, and everyone in the room cried out when Asta was thrown into a building. Bakugou set off little explosions in his hand, angry that the extra was being thrown around.

“Where are the police?” He yelled, causing the others to murmur in agreement. “How come no other pros are here?!”

“Wait, what’s happening?!” The reporter cried out, the camera zooming in on the Nomu as it went barreling through the windows. However, in an instant it came flying back out, heading straight towards the ground. “I-I can’t see anything through this dust!”

When everything settled, the camera focused on Asta standing proudly on the Nomu’s corpse, still in his black form. The reporter began cheering loudly along with the rest of the crew in the helicopter. The students and mages of 1-A released breaths they didn’t know they had been holding, watching as Vanessa wrapped up the creature in her thread.

The camera cut out before anything else could be shown, instead going back to the normal newscasters. As they began to discuss the incident that had just occurred, everyone piled together in the living room, immensely thankful that things seemed to be okay. They still wondered where everyone else was as there were more than just the mages who had left to pick up supplies.

While the group talked about what had just occurred, along with questioning what the heck Asta just was, Aizawa came into the dorms, Yami and Finral with him. All three men had murder in their eyes.

“Yuno, Noelle,” he said, watching as the two mages looked towards him, Bell flitting around the boy’s head nervously. “I need you to come with me immediately. We have an issue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still have to wait one more chapter until I get to who took the mages away. Next one is also important that will become relevant very soon.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading this and commenting and everything. Means a lot to me :)
> 
> ~Zelinith


	33. Fourth Intermission

“How do we keep losing all our mages?” Marx muttered tiredly, the question not directed at anyone in particular.

Everyone who had been sent out searching were currently residing in Julius’ office, going over the most recent incident that had occurred. Sorrow, anger, and confusion were the most prominent emotions shown, no one certain what to do for the next step.

Finding out the Yami and two more of his members had gone missing was a blow to everyone. Even those who weren’t particularly fond of the Black Bulls were in shock that they were nowhere to be found as well.

Julius sighed deeply, watching the clouds roll by in the sky.

Losing Yami was painful, not that the others were not as much. It was just he had a long relationship with the foreigner and he had thought that if anyone could find the missing teens it would’ve been him. Clearly he had misjudged the power that their enemy held. And no, he didn’t believe it was the Eye of the Midnight Sun, not anymore.

“What’s the plan now?” Nozel asked, trying to look relaxed as he leaned against the wall although his fidgeting betrayed him. Mereoleona stood nearby, tiny flames bursting around her due to the rage she felt, Leopold tapping his fingers together nervously.

“It’s hard to say when none of us were able to find any evidence to lead us somewhere.” Vangeance quietly said from where he stood next to Klaus who was a worried mess.

Charlotte paced back and forth. “It makes no sense for them to be able to disappear without any trail… even if spatial magic had been used we’d at least find a trace of mana…”

“What I am curious about,” Marx began, looking around at the others, “Is why is it that the Black Bulls seem to be the ones targeted the most? Only two of our missing mages were Golden Dawn members, but the rest were from the Bulls brigade. There must be a reason for it.”

“It isn’t as though they’ll find any civility with them.” Nozel murmured, but it didn’t have it’s usual bite.

“Maybe if we bring them to the capital then whoever is after them will appear.” Mereoleona grinned. “And if they do show up we can put them in their place.”

“That isn’t the worst idea.” Vangeance agreed. “Then we’d be able to keep an eye on them and see if they really are the targets.”

“Hopefully no more have gone missing though. We don’t normally hear much from them to begin with and I fear there are more missing then we believe.” Charlotte added, having stopped her pacing to focus on the others.

“Marx,” Julius looked towards his aide, “See that they are immediately brought here. We’ll explain the situation to them then and hope that they will cooperate. With their Captain now missing as well I’m sure they’ll be more understanding.”

Marx bowed slightly before hurrying out of the office, not wanting to waste any time in taking care of this matter. The others plopped down in seats knowing that they weren’t anywhere close to being done. Julius sat as well, a thoughtful look on his face.

“Wizard King, sir.” Leopold softly said, for once not a flaming ball of energy like his family was known to be. “Do you believe Asta and the others are doing okay?” Sad eyes bore into Julius and the man’s heart broke for the child before him because that’s all he really was still. Just a kid in his mid-teens.

“Of course. They’re some of the strongest people I know so I’m sure they’re doing fine.” And it was the honest truth. Julius had complete faith in the Black Bulls and knew that no matter what was thrown at them, they’d be able to handle it. He knew better than to look down on them like everyone else did.

There were a few moments of silence that followed this, Leopold’s sister roughly patting him on the head and whispering that everything would turn out fine, the complete opposite of her normal personality.

When Klaus also appeared as though he was about to ask a question, a frenzied Marx burst back into the room, Black Bull members following him, each one looking angry and worried.

“They took two more of the Bulls!” The aide exclaimed, being pushed aside by the remaining knights.

“Where are all of our members?!” Charmy cried from where she was perched on Gauche’s back.

“You better tell me where everyone is or I’ll kill you for Marie’s sake.” The sister-lover uttered, his eye gleaming with rage.

Grey for once was not shielding her face with her hands, instead shaking with nerves and anger. “Y-You better h-have some a-answers for us!” She yelled, hands balling up by her sides.

Gordon muttered something that sounded awfully like a curse.

Everyone looked at them wide-eyed, unsure of what to do with the murderous Magic Knights before them. However, even they could tell that they were missing members. Julius stood from his seat at his desk, offering his hands up in a silent peace offering.

“Who did they just take?” He asked calmly, waiting for a response although he was certain he already knew who it was.

“They took Magna and Luck! They took them from right in front of us!” Charmy said, dropping down from Gauche’s back. A cotton sheep appeared behind her, eye’s glinting. “Whoever this is, I want them dead!”

The other three Bulls cheered in agreement, and although their suspicions of the brigade being targeted was confirmed, none of the other Magic Knights in the room were pleased to see it. Despite them all not being overly happy with the squad, not a single one of them would have ever wished this to happen to them.

It was time to take action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you this one would be important. :) Next one will be back with our lovely mages and captors.


	34. Chapter Twenty-Nine

When Vanessa came to it was with a pounding in her head, not so different than when she was hungover. Groaning, she tried to move her body, but found that she couldn’t. Squinting open her eyes, she was met with darkness, only a faint light glowing in the distance.

Rolling onto her back, she hissed as her burns flared with pain. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself up, almost toppling right back down at the dizziness that assaulted her. Breathing through clenched teeth she focused on trying to will away the pain. Eventually her body settled, giving her the chance to open her eyes.

The witch was in fact tied up like she had assumed to be once she realized she couldn’t move her limbs at all. Rope tied her legs tightly to one another while her arms were bound across her chest. Able to open her eyes now without too much pain, she realized that she was in some sort of warehouse, boxes being stacked all around her. Sighing, she closed her eyes before panic set in.

_Where are the others?!_ Her mind frantically cried out, memories coming flooding back to her of the fight. The witch looked around her, trying to spot anyone without close distance to her. She choked back a sob when her eyes locked onto what she didn’t want to see.

Asta was tied up similar to Vanessa, but he had been thrown into a tiny space between the boxes, almost as if they didn’t want him to have any wiggle room. His wounds, now very visible to the eye since the black tendrils were gone, seeped blood slowly, his clothes torn.

A few feet away from him lay Mimosa, having been propped up against a box. Red-hair covered her face, but her bound arms and legs were covered in scratches and cuts, although they didn’t bleed. Out of the three of them, she was in the best condition.

The witch tried to scootch herself over to where the younger mages lay, wanting to check them for herself to confirm they were alive. It was an agonizingly slow process, having to take deep breaths when the pain became too much to bear. However, Vanessa powered through it, wanting to reach them before their captors returned.

With one last shove, she managed to land next to Mimosa, leaning onto the girl as she caught her breath. Using her head, the pink-haired woman nudged the royal, watching as her head rolled to the side. She released a sigh of relief seeing the girl’s eyes flutter open.

Mimosa’s face scrunched up in slight pain as she tried to focus on what was around her. Slowly, she turned to see someone’s face next to her own, panic starting before she realized it was the Black Bulls woman. She smiled slightly before grimacing as she realized she couldn’t feel her limbs.

“What’s… going on…?” She mumbled, looking at Vanessa questioningly.

The witch sighed, taking a quick glance behind her before responding. “It seems we’ve been taken captive, but by who I’m not sure yet.” She watched the girl’s eyes widen in fear. “Asta is also with us, but he’s over there.” Mimosa quickly looked over, breath hitching when she saw the state he was in.

“What are we going to do?” The young mage whispered, eyes bright with tears. Vanessa’s heart ached at the sight. She leaned down close, resting her head on Mimosa’s, trying to give her some comfort.

“I’m not sure, but I swear to you I will protect you two from whatever happens. We still have to get back home, can’t go dying yet.” Mimosa hummed in agreement, settling into the witch’s side.

“Wait!” The young mage anxiously whispered. “Where are our grimoires?!”

Vanessa froze, having not realized her book was no longer on her person. With a quick glance at Asta, she realized that his own wasn’t on his person either. Swallowing her fear, she tried to calm herself so as to not panic Mimosa more.

“It seems they’ve taken them, although I doubt they know the meaning behind them. We’ll get them back, don’t worry too much about it dear.” The girl took in some breaths, nodding her head quietly before resuming her position before on Vanessa.

The two sat there for some time, eye’s flickering to Asta occasionally while also watching for their captors to show themselves. Although Mimosa did not know the witch that well, she felt relieved and safe having her next to her. Without Vanessa with them, the mage wasn’t sure how she would feel.

After around two hours had passed, the two picked up on the sound of movement from further in the warehouse. They sat up straight, Vanessa trying to push Mimosa behind her. Eventually, the sound of footsteps became extremely loud, and then a man appeared from around one of the boxes. The witch recognized him as the portal villain from the store, glaring into his wispy yellow eyes.

“Good evening.” He said, stopping a few feet in front of the two mages. “Glad to see that two of you are awake. That’ll make things easier.” When he went to walk over to the unconscious mage, Vanessa snapped.

“DON’T GO NEAR HIM!” She yelled out, leaning menacingly towards the wisp man. “DON’T YOU DARE LAY A SINGLE FINGER ON HIM!”

“Ugh, Kurogiri, what is with all the commotion back here?” A lanky figure stepped into view, a black trench coat adorning his frame. “Can’t handle our prisoners by yourself?” The voice was scratchy as it drawled mockingly towards the other man.

“Everything was going perfectly fine until that woman became agitated, Shigaraki.”

“I’ll make her shut up. Grab the boy and then let’s move them.” The lankier man, Shigaraki, moved towards the two female mages, taking his hands out of his pockets. When he reached them, he knelt down, grinning at the pink-haired woman.

“Now, I recommend you don’t move and listen, or you’re going to be in trouble.” He stated when the witch went to headbutt the man. The two watched as he placed his hands on the ropes surrounding their legs, gasping as they watched it disintegrate into dust. “Get up.”

Shigaraki stepped back, straightening out his coat as he watched the two mages struggle to get their legs working. When the younger of the two stumbled, he flexed his fingers, giving the witch a look.

“You better help her up, or I may just have to do it myself.”

Vanessa’s face couldn’t become any angrier as her eye’s pierced into Shigaraki. Without saying a word she helped Mimosa onto her feet, letting her lean into her side when she swayed. The man chuckled before walking away, the two silently following behind.

By the time they reached the center of the warehouse, both mages had sweat trickling down their necks as their legs were cramping and screaming out in pain. With a look they saw that Asta and Kurogiri had already reached the area, probably having ported over. The two stopped next to the boy, taking protective stances in front of him as he finished waking up, having been rudely awoke only moments before.

“Wha…?” Asta muttered, confused on what was happening. Vanessa and Mimosa only stood stronger before him.

Taking a glance around the area they were now standing in, they saw Dabi and Mr. Compress perched on top of some boxes, glaring at the mages. Toga sat before them on the floor, nursing her wounded arm. Shigaraki had plopped himself down onto a box as well while Shigaraki stood guard nearby. There were two other males in the room, but they were not ones they knew.

“Alright.” Shigaraki began, leaning forward to peer at the mages. “Let’s begin this, well, interrogation, I guess you could say. We have some questions that need answering from you three.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to wait a day in between posting chapters when I'm excited and have written a lot... that's basically me saying I have a lot prepared and will be writing tons more this week so there shall be more updates coming.
> 
> But yes! The villains have captured them. Kurogiri was like "damn they might be useful" and snagged them. And yes, this is happening after the Yakuza battle.
> 
> Thank you for the reads, kudos, comments... you guys make me cry I love you all. Until next time!
> 
> ~Zelinith


	35. Chapter Thirty

“What do you mean they were taken?!” Noelle cried out, eyes frantically going back and forth between Aizawa and Yami.

She and Yuno had been thrown into the back of a car along with Finral while Aizawa and the Captain sat up front. They were currently on their way to the police station where the others were waiting for them. Apparently this whole ordeal was a lot more problematic than anyone had originally thought it would be.

“Exactly what I said.” Aizawa responded, tiredness and anger mixing in his voice. “After Asta defeated the Nomu, he and the other two mages disappeared through portals. Reviewing the footage, they resemble Kurogiri’s warp gates who is a villain working with the League. I’m sure my students have told you about them.”

“Yeah, they did.” Noelle quietly said, mind rapidly going over the stories she had been told. Yuno turned his head from where he had been looking out the window, focusing on the erasure hero.

“Why would they want our friends?” He asked, eyes confused and upset. “Just because we aren’t from here? But how would they know that?”

Aizawa sighed heavily. “It’s most likely due to the fact that those three have never been seen in public or on television like the others. They probably thought they were interesting and after watching them fight must’ve seen the potential they hold as well. Not to mention they’re probably angry at them for destroying another Nomu.”

“I’m going to kill them all if they hurt any of my dumbasses.” Yami muttered darkly, having been quiet the entire ride so far.

“If you get arrested for murder I don’t think I’ll be able to get you out of this one, Captain. This isn’t our world if you recall.” Finral leaned back into the middle seat, closing his eyes, seemingly calmed down although inside he was raging.

“That’s why you’re my ride.”

“Fantastic.”

“As much as the idea is appealing,” Aizawa dryly interrupted, “Murder is not going to be allowed. Maiming… that may be able to slide.” Seeing the four mages incredulous looks, he only smirked. “You’re not from our world, so it’s not our fault if you don’t know the rules, right?”

The answering grins he received would have made any sane man cry.

~*~*~*~*~

Arriving at the police station, they were quickly ushered in, immediately being taken to where Tsukauchi and the U.A. people were. Seeing dried tear tracks and anger on the faces of his students, Aizawa wordlessly opened his arms, letting his kids come close for a rare moment of affection. Looking over their heads, he sent a silent apology to Nemuri who only shook her head.

“They’ve already given their statements on what went down in the shopping district.” Tsukauchi said quietly from where he sat at a table in the room. There were stacks of paper scattered in front of him. “They have also informed me about the mages along with Nezu who gave me a call.”

The erasure hero sighed tiredly, untangling himself from the students. The three moved over to where the other two teens stood, talking quietly with them.

“Do we have any idea on where the League is currently?” He asked the detective, taking one of the other seats at the table.

“No, ever since the Shie Hassaikai battle that took place they haven’t shown up anywhere. Gran Torino, myself, and a few select others have been trying to track them down, but so far we haven’t been able to pick up any leads.”

A snort from the corner of the room drew the detective’s attention. He was met with an unhappy scowl when he looked at the one who had made the noise.

“How come you people are always so useless?” Yami muttered, having lit a cigarette at some point when no one was looking. He took a long drag before continuing. “Even back in our world the squads like you can never do your jobs right.”

“C-Captain!” Finral squawked.

“What? It’s the truth. Why do you think Julius is always sending us out on missions, huh?”

“C-Can we just stay focused?” Noelle tried to interrupt, ignoring the shiver that went down her spine when Yami glared at her. Yuno remained standing quietly behind her, not wanting to become involved.

“Tch.” Yami took another long drag, staring down Tsukauchi who had remained silent. “You got a plan in place or something?”

“Yes, I do.” The detective stayed calm, ignoring the hostile aura that radiated from the bulkier man. “However, I do hope you all realize that once we find those who are missing we will have to investigate this whole situation.”

Everyone in the room tensed, eyes fearful and defensive. Tsukauchi put up his hand, stalling any protests that were sure to come forth.

“The ones who will be looking into this will only be myself and a few trusted others. After talking with the commander in chief we have decided it is best to keep this situation as quiet as possible.” There was a visible deflate in everyone’s postures, thankful that there wouldn’t be too much government involvement.

“But what about the reporters that were there at the scene?” Nemuri asked. When they were collected by the police she had noticed different news stations at the scene. No doubt they had caught the fight and broadcasted it to the world.

Tsukauchi sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “We’re doing what we can to handle it, although I’m afraid there’s only so much we can do. My team and I are responsible for investigating the people involved, not dealing with the aftermath of the fight and media. That’s been given to another team. For now, we just need to focus on getting back those who were kidnapped. Letting the League have their hands on them is not good.”

“So what’s the plan?” Aizawa asked, returning to the current problem at hand.

“Well, Gran Torino has been keeping an eye above for us, scouting different cities to see if there has been word of the League around. While in Shi-”

“Tsukauchi, sir!” Sansa crashed into the room, eyes wide and ears flat against his head. Alarms began to go off in the building. “There’s an intruder on the premise!”

“What?!” Tsukauchi jumped to his feet, quickly running after Sansa while Nemuri and Aizawa followed. The others looked at one another before joining, wanting to know what was going on.

When they reached the main office area of the station, a man wielding a flame covered baseball bat stood in the center of the room, ready to attack at the first sign of approach. Tsukauchi swore under his breath, nodding at Aizawa to do what he had to do. The erasure hero carefully untangled his capture weapon from around his neck, but paused when he saw the book floating next to the man’s side.

“It’s another mage.” He whispered.

The sound of footsteps grew louder until the students and mages joined them in the room. After a brief moment of silence, a cry of recognition rang out.

“MAGNA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where has Luck gone?... :)


	36. Chapter Thirty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being one of my longer chapters because I kept thinking of things to add, but I think it's worth it.

“Who are you three? Names would be nice or we’ll have to come up with something fun to use.” The three mages stared at Shigaraki, not saying a word. Sighing, the lanky man flicked his wrist towards them. Dabi stood up from where he sat, gracefully jumping down and waltzing over to where they were.

Ignoring the glares, he went to grab Asta’s arm, however Vanessa used her body to knock him away. Moving back by the impact, the villain easily caught himself before swinging his knee up, hitting the witch square in the chest. Watching her collapse to the ground, he continued forward to grab the boy’s arm in a painful hold. Mimosa dropped to her knees, trying to check if Vanessa was alright.

“Now, we’re going to only ask once more. Tell us who you are and no one else will get hurt.” Shigaraki said, eyeing the witch with a devilish gleam to his eyes.

“B-Bullshit.” Vanessa spat out, coughing as some blood trickled down her chin.

Seeing as they were still refusing to answer, Dabi lit up his hand, watching as the blue flames burst from underneath his hold on Asta’s arm. The mage screamed out in pain before clamping his jaw shut, trying to wrestle his way out of the hold. After a few seconds, Dabi extinguished the pain, glancing over at the two female mages. Seeing the horror on their faces, he smirked.

“Names?”

“M-Mimosa.” The red-head supplied, sitting protectively in front of the witch. “T-That’s Asta and t-this is Vanessa.” Her voice wouldn’t stop shaking, terrified that her friends were going to get hurt more.

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Shigaraki’s voice dripped with false sincerity, the man giving her a crude smile. “Mimosa, can you tell us why you were with those U.A. brats?”

“W-We were brought h-here to study with t-them.” She said softly, trying to stick with the story they had originally made up to blend in. “J-Just from a t-tiny little village. T-That’s all.”

“What are your powers? Why do you need these books?” Kurogiri asked, drawing forth the mage’s grimoires from one of his portals. The three held in their gasps, trying not to react too much despite the pain they were in.

“O-Old fashioned q-quirks.” Mimosa replied, hoping they would buy it.

They did not.

“Don’t play stupid with us, girl.” Shigaraki narrowed his eyes at the mage. “Tells us how these really work and what they are. You don’t want to see your friends in pain, do you?”

“Mimosa don’t! It’s fine- AUGH!” Asta was cut off by another flare of fire from Dabi’s hand, trying not to scream out in pain. When it was finished he tried to catch his breath, giving the villain a murderous look.

Mimosa panicked where she sat, tears pooling in her eyes. Vanessa tried to inch closer to her back giving her silent support while spitting out a bit more blood. “It’s okay.” The witch whispered. “They won’t understand most of it, just be smart like I know you are.”

“T-They’re called grimoires.” Mimosa spoke, eyes fearfully moving between Kurogiri and Shigaraki, the other villains having been pushed off in the back of her mind. “I-It’s where we draw most of our p-power from in order to use our quirks. W-Without them we can o-only use some, not all of our strength.”

“Good. Now what are your individual powers?” The wisp man asked, idly flipping through Vanessa’s grimoire.

“M-Mine is called Blossomy, A-Asta’s is Nullification, and Vanessa’s i-is…” her mind quickly tried to come up with something, the school never coming up with a code name for the witch’s magic. “...it’s Thread.” She finished lamely, hoping they would accept it.

“Hmmm… now explain your powers, if you please.” The man continued.

Mimosa’s nerves had calmed down slightly, seeing as Dabi had loosened his grip on Asta and Vanessa was recovering. By answering in a way that didn’t reveal they were from another world, things seemed to be going okay.

“Asta uses swords in order to nullify attacks, Vanessa can manipulate threads to her will, and I heal with my plants. There isn’t much more to our powers.”

“Healing you say?” Mimosa didn’t like the narrowing of the villain’s eyes. “Then are you able to heal what that boy did to our dear Toga?”

The mage’s eyes flickered quickly over to the other young girl who continued to nurse her arm. “Yes, but only partly without my grimoire. I need that to fully heal her.” Kurogiri nodded, closing the book in his hand and looking over to Shigaraki.

“What are you looking at me for?” The lanky man asked, annoyance in his voice.

The wisp man sighed. “Will you let me give her her grimoire so she may heal the wounds of our companions?”

“You think I trust any of these guys with their books?!” Shigaraki asked indignantly. “How stupid do you think I am, Kurogiri?”

“Then Twice can keep a hold of her while she heals Toga.”

“I don’t want any part of this! I’ll kill her if she tries anything!” Twice hopped down off the boxes, making his way over to Mimosa. The girl’s eyes widened, shakily standing to her feet. The villain grabbed her arm gently, offering her what she assumed to be a smile behind his mask before it was quickly overtaken by a frown and she was harshly shoved forward.

They stopped once they were in front of Kurogiri, the mage feeling the eye’s of her friends burning into her back. Pulling out a blade, the man sliced through the rope binding her hands, followed by offering her the grimoires in his hands. Gently, Mimosa picked up her own, taking a deep breath before going to where Toga still sat.

“You’re pretty.” The villain complimented, sticking out her arm so the mage could do her magic.

“U-Uh… thanks…” Mimosa replied, centering herself before going to work.

The villains all watched as the book began to float by itself, emanating a soft green glow. With delicate hands, Mimosa held onto the injured arm, closing her eyes to fully focus on the wounds. As the cuts and fracture began to disappear, Toga stared wide-eyed at the mage before her, completely entranced by what was happening. When she had finished, Mimosa held onto her grimoire once more, taking a step back from the villain to face the others.

“Holy shit!” Toga squealed in delight, flexing her arm and fingers. “It’s brand new, maybe even better than before! Mimosa you’re amazing!”

“Damn, she really healed it like it was nothing.”

“Could she fix the split in my head?! You’re not touching me!”

“Tch, not bad at all for some do-gooder.”

“Mimosa, can you close off the wound that still sits at the end of Mr. Compress’ stump? I would rather not chance it becoming infected.” The mage nodded at Kurogiri, moving over to where said villain stood. As before, she healed the villain’s wound, making it better than before.

“Having you on our side would definitely put the game in our favor.” Shigaraki muttered, tapping his chin with his finger. “If your power is already this high of a stat then those two are probably even higher… yes… we’re not letting you three go any time soon.”

The mages looked warily at the villain, not liking at all where this was going. The man stood up, making his way over to Mimosa. He slung an arm around her shoulders, leaning close to her face.

“Now… what would be even better is if you could tell us the truth.” The mage froze in his arms, looking in fear at her companions.

“I-I don’t know w-what you mean…” she trailed off, gasping as his hold on her tightened.

“My Sensei once told me a story about other worlds and dimensions, saying that some could access them… I never believed what he said, thinking it as nothing more than a fairytale. But you three… you are so cool, you know that? Although it’s a shame you’re not from our world… am I right?”

Shigaraki roughly grabbed her chin with his other hand, pinky out, forcing Mimosa to look him in the eyes. He grinned at her, taking the fear in her face as his answer. However, before any of them could speak out, a sudden crash from further in the warehouse sounded. There were some blue sparks before it went silent once more.

“What the hell was that?!” Dabi snarled, standing up from where he had been kneeling next to Asta, releasing his hold on the teen.

“There’s no way they found us already, I’m sure of it!” The lizard villain cried, drawing forth his blades.

“Shut up, you idiots!” Shigaraki hissed at the others. “Whoever is out there definitely knows they have company now!”

“It seems as though they’re approaching.” Kurogiri calmly said, still holding tightly to the grimoires in his hands.

The entire group of villains and mages became quiet, watching with bated breath as the sound of footsteps grew closer. Eventually, a figure became visible, skipping their way through the path of boxes. When they stepped into the area where everyone resided, they grinned happily, blue sparks dancing across their body.

“Who do I get to battle first?!” The voice was way too hyper, eyes gleaming with bloodlust. “I’m just itching for a fight!” And Luck bounced on the balls of his feet taking in the ruined state of his friends before turning to Shigaraki, who still held Mimosa, giving him a terrifying smile.

“HAHAHAHAHA!” He laughed. The sound sent shivers down the villains spines. “You hurt my friends, so I guess you’re gonna have to die!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Luck is at the LOV... this is gonna be a time.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Two

“What the hell are you doing here?” Yami peered at Magna, giving him a hard stare.

“Whaddaya mean?!” The teen cried out, glasses becoming askew on his face. “If I had any idea I would’ve told ya already!”

They had moved back to the room they were all gathered in before,after realizing that this was a friend and not foe. They ushered Magna quickly out of the main space before too many people saw him. Sansa stayed behind, trying to get things under control without having to explain everything completely.

The Bulls were in the process of… a reunion of sorts.

“You’re supposed to be holding down the base while we’re gone. Clearly, I was wrong to put that task to you.”

“C-Captain! It wasn’t my fault! Luck and I were doing great but then we were suddenly falling through this portal thing and-”

“Portal? So you decided to fall through one too without thinking it through?”

“I didn’t have much of a choice-”

“Sounds like a lame excuse to me.”

“C-Captain, please!”

“You mentioned Luck fell through too?” Finral interrupted, pushing Yami aside slightly to face the younger mage.

“Yeah, that punk was right next to me when all a sudden this portal appeared beneath our feet! He was laughing while we fell! I tried to grab a hold of him, but we got separated.”

“Hmmm… I wonder where he went then.” Finral muttered to himself, nearly falling over when Yami pushed him back.

“Don’t go pushing your Captain around, unless you got a death wish.”

Noelle pushed aside Yami, coming to stand in front of him and her other members. “D-Do you think Luck went wherever the others are being held?”

Everyone in the room paused for a moment at the mage’s words.

“That actually is highly plausible.” Aizawa said, the room turning to look at him. “Think about it. Every time one of you has come through a portal it has always been in the same area as one who was already here. I don’t think it’s impossible for that to have happened this time as well considering you’re split up into two groups.”

Tsukauchi nodded slowly, determination setting into his eyes. “Let me go speak with Sansa and see if he’s heard from Gran Torino. Like I was trying to say before, there’s a city where there have been rumors of villains gathering. If your friend has fallen through, then maybe something more has been heard.”

As the detective went to exit the room, Finral put a hand on the man’s shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. He gave the spatial mage a questioning look.

“Ask if there’s been any sign of… lightning… in the area. Or possible murder…” Seeing the man’s paling face, Finral offered him a sheepish smile. “He’s known as the Cheery Berserker… I think that should explain itself.”

“That’s my best friend you’re talking about there! Be nice to him!”

“It’s the truth!” Finral tried to defend himself while Tsukauchi escaped the room as quickly as he could, wondering what the hell he had just gotten himself into.

“He just likes to fight! Nothing wrong with that!”

“It is when it constantly destroys our home!” Noelle butted in, putting her hands on her hips.

“The base fixes itself!

“Doesn’t mean we should put it to it’s limits!”

“Do you know how often I have to portal away an attack from hitting me in the head?!”

“Why must peasants always be so destructive!”

“You hit just as hard NoNo! Don’t give me that royalty crap!”

“Don’t call me that, insect!”

“WILL YOU DUMBASSES SHUT UP?!” Yami shouted, causing the Bulls to go immediately silent. The students, teachers, and Yuno stood by with wide eyes, wondering what the hell they were witnessing.

“Oh yeah,” Magna said, having calmed down from their little shouting match, “What’s that guy mean about ‘others being held?’” There was a moment of silence, everyone’s faces immediately falling. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No… we just forgot to explain I guess.” It was Nemuri who answered seeing as the other Bull members had their eyes glued to the floor, most likely trying to burn through it. “Villains have kidnapped Mimosa, Asta, and Vanessa. That’s why we’re all gathered here. It just happened.”

An intake of breath, and then:

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY KIDNAPPED THEM?! THOSE ARE MY FRIENDS, MY FAMILY! WHAT BASTARDS TOOK THEM AND WHY ARE WE STANDING HERE DOING NOTHING?!” Magna seethed, fire igniting out of his palms in little bursts, similar to a certain explosion teen they all knew.

“Because we can’t become involved.” A sad Kirishima answered. “I wish we could, but we can’t chance having the government or press getting more word of this. So not manly…”

“We’ll just have to hit them harder the next time we see them.” Todoroki stated, his voice betraying his true emotions.

“I’m never letting Mimosa out of my sight again…” Uraraka muttered, tears threatening to spill once more.

“I doubt the villains will even be able to do much, unless Asta hasn’t grown at all since last we met.” Yuno said evenly, more to himself than anyone else.

Seeing the kids upset made Magna cool down, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck. “What’s the plan then?” Aizawa answered before Yami could say murder again.

“Nemuri and I will be taking the students back to U.A. as there’s nothing more we can do at the moment. Trusted individuals will be sent out to keep this low profile. I dislike being involved as much as you do, but it’s the most logical option in this situation.”

“And us?” Noelle asked, twirling a ponytail in her anxiousness.

“I don’t know if Tsukauchi is going to want to keep you here for now for more questioning or to keep you safe. As far as we know, the villains aren’t aware of your existence. It might be best to keep you here for the rest of the day.”

Noelle nodded, Finral doing the same. Magna huffed out a breath, kicking at the ground while Yami crossed his arms, glaring at Aizawa.

“I know how to keep my Knights safe, if that’s what you’re wondering, Mr. Dry-Eye.”

Aizawa barely batted an eye at the nickname. “I know you will. I wonder if the police department can protect you from themselves.” Sticking a hand into his pocket, Aizawa rummaged around before pulling out a little black device. Walking over to Finral, he put it into his hand.

“Burner phone for if something goes wrong. It only has my contact in there, not that I don’t trust the rest of U.A., but I thought it best. If something goes wrong while we’re not here, call me.”

Finral nodded, clutching the phone tightly in his hand. Yami bristled slightly at not having been handed it, but knew that it was probably for the best. Nemuri guided the students out of the room, leaving the erasure hero alone with the mages.

“See you soon.” And with that, the mages were left alone.

They looked at one another, Yuno trying to look impassive as he was surrounded by half of the Bulls squad. It was Finral, surprisingly, who broke the silence.

“Wanna bust out of here and find them on our own?”

“Whoa, since when do you do the whole brave act?” Magna mocked, pointing a finger in the spatial mage’s face. “What has happened while you’ve been gone?”

Finral sighed, taking out his grimoire in the process. “I only mention it because it’s better if I offer it up than to have you all go running off and cause more issues. I’m trying to prevent too many problems from arising.”

“We’re gonna give that detective guy a heart attack if we just disappear.”

A beat of quiet and then:

“Yeah let’s do it.”

Five minutes later, Sansa would be trying not to scream and consider quitting his job right then and there, Tsukauchi following suit not too long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mages have been unleashed onto Japan... I love causing chaos lol.


	38. Chapter Thirty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for... I have no idea if I did a good job with this so I am sorry in advance.

“Lightning Creation Magic: Thunder God’s Boots and Gloves!”

“SHIT! THAT DOESN’T SOUND GOOD!”

“SOUND GOOD?!? THAT DOESN’T LOOK GOOD!”

“YOU IDIOTS! TAKE HIM DOWN!”

Luck immediately made a dash for Shigaraki, quickly knocking down the villain. The lanky man swore loudly, jumping back to his feet while reaching out for Mimosa who was running away.

Dabi went after Luck, shooting blue flames at the lightning user. The mage laughed as he soared over the fire, reveling in its warmth before landing on top of a box next to Toga.

“Hiya!” He cheerily said before jumping back into the air, heading straight for Kurogiri.

“What the hell!” Dabi snarled, watching as Luck easily dodged a warp gate, ricocheting off the walls like a ping pong ball.

Shigaraki furiously scratched at his neck, still pursuing Mimosa. “You idiots! Fight him!”

Toga drew forth her blades, hopping down from her perch and dashing off to chase Luck. Twice created a double of Dabi, letting there be twice the fire to release. Mr. Compress headed towards Vanessa, wanting to make sure she couldn’t escape, however fate had other plans for him.

Sensing her distress, Rouge was conjured up, plopping itself down right on top of the villain’s head when he went to store her in a marble. The man tripped, falling face down onto the ground. With her heeled boots, the witch gave him a few solid jabs in the side, smiling as the villain cried out in pain.

Over on the other side of the warehouse, Luck was playing a fun game of ‘tag’ with Toga and the Dabi’s, dancing around their fire and blades with ease. His laughter echoed off the walls, making the villains wonder if there was any sanity left in the boy.

Mimosa took advantage of Kurogiri’s predicament, scooping up the fallen grimoires while still running away from Shigaraki.

You see, the wisp villain had dropped the grimoires when Luck dodged his warp gate and had managed to land a solid hit on his neck brace in the process of bouncing off the walls. The villain was muttering darkly to himself, thinking of the best way to get them out of this mess. He may have slightly regretted ever kidnapping these mages in the first place.

While he gained his bearings, Mimosa chucked the books in her hands towards their users, then quickly turned around to summon her only offensive spell.

“Plant Magic: Magic Cannon Flower!” Shigaraki’s eyes widened, the man skidding to a halt before quickly backpedaling away. He narrowly dodged the shot that came hurtling through the air towards him, dropping to the ground in a heap.

Spinner took this opening to pounce at the young mage, knocking her to the ground. He held a blade against her throat, a slight apology in his eyes.

“Sorry, I’d rather not have to do this, but I don’t have much of a choice.” Before he got the chance to do any damage, a pink thread wrapped around his body, yanking him far away from Mimosa. He screeched out in fear, crashing into a pile of boxes. Vanessa stood nearby, blood trickling down her face while Rouge happily messed with Mr. Compress.

“You good?” She asked Mimosa, grinning when the girl nodded and pushed herself to her feet. “Great, let’s give Luck a hand, although I don’t know if he really needs it.”

Luck had managed to shock the Dabi double into a pile of goop, laughing gleefully as it melted away to nothing. Dabi was taken aback for a moment, mind idly wondering if the mage was aware if that had been the real him or not. He decided to try not to think too much into it.

Toga had managed to get a small stab into the lightning user, however her joy was short-lived as Luck sent lightning flowing down the blade that connected them. She dropped to the ground, giving a little gasp of air as she landed onto some boxes. Luck stood above her, giving her a bright smile.

“You got a hit on me! Man, you guys are so fun to play with!” He then proceeded to launch himself back into the air just as a burst of blue flames came towards him.

“D-Don’t hit me!” Toga whined out, coughing a bit as her body recovered from it’s shock. Dabi only shrugged, returning his focus once more unto the lightning mage.

Asta, having finally removed the ropes binding him, hefted up his greatsword, giving a nasty grin to Shigaraki. “Alright!” He yelled, black slowly flowing over his body. “Think I have one more in me! I’m gonna take you down, Hand Man!”

The anti-magic user launched himself at the lanky villain, blade’s blunt side held before him. Shigaraki had no time to escape as the demon transformation allowed Asta more speed than physically possible for the villain to avoid. Hitting him dead on, the villain’s breath was completely taken out of him. Shigaraki went flying past the boxes, landing with a bang into the warehouse wall before crumpling to the ground.

Kurogiri hissed at the sight of this, quickly creating warp gates underneath each of the villains. However, before any of the villains had a chance to be swept into them he was knocked into a nearby wall, losing his control on his portals. The wisp villain staggered into a sitting position, vision swimming as he watched Luck continue to bounce around.

The lightning mage started to make his way towards Twice and Dabi, letting Vanessa, Asta, and Mimosa deal with taking out Spinner and Mr. Compress.

“I don’t like that look on his face! He looks crazier than you!” Twice let out a shrill scream as he dropped to the ground, covering his head with his arms. Luck soared inches above him, sending off a burst of electricity. Having toasted another villain, the mage happily looked towards Dabi.

The scarred villain immediately put his hands up in surrender, not even bothering to try and fight Luck anymore. “Look man, I didn’t sign up to be murdered by some psychotic kid. At least not today.”

“Awwww…” Luck whined, still smiling as sweat trickled down his head. “But we were having so much fun!”

Before anything else could be said between the two, Kurogiri’s warp gates finally transported the villains far away, to a whole other city to be exact, ending the fight once and for all. The man’s head had stopped spinning enough to allow him the concentration needed to get them the hell away from this warehouse.

Vanessa kicked at the ground where Mr. Compress had just been laying all tied up while Rouge batted at the thread that had been left behind. Mimosa sank to her knees, hand on her chest as she tried to catch her breath and not freak out. Asta stabbed his sword into the ground to lean on, panting as his wounds finally began to scream in agony, eyes watching as Luck skipped over to where they stood.

“Those guys were a lot of fun to fight! I wish they didn’t leave so soon!” He cheerily said, eyes scanning over his friends. “Man, I wish I could’ve done more to them… they really did a number on you three!”

“Y-Yeah…” Vanessa sighed, looking around. Her eyes narrowed as she realized the warehouse had caught on fire at some point and some walls were beginning to cave in. “We need to get moving. I don’t think this place is going to hold up for much longer and I don’t want anyone else to catch us.”

“We don’t even know where we are.” Mimosa pointed out, pushing herself back onto her feet.

“We’ll hide in the shadows and outskirts of the main roads. I’m sure we’ll figure it out along the way. Our friends are bound to be looking for us.” The witch replied, a small smile on her face. “But hey, at least we’re still alive.”

“Speak for yourself!” Asta whined, his sword disappearing back into his grimoire. “That flame guy ruined my arm! And right after I just got them all fixed up and better than ever!” He pouted slightly although his eyes gleamed. “That went well though!”

“Yes, yes it did.” Vanessa smiled widely at the magicless boy, walking over to ruffle his hair. “Let’s start moving, we can heal up when we find a better spot to hide.”

As the four mages left the warehouse, police headed to the scene, Gran Torino tagging along. In his hand he held a phone, listening to Tsukauchi and Sansa panic about losing the mages that they had been told to investigate and assist. The old man could only shake his head, wondering for the nth time what he was getting himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor LOV weren't ready for this. Hope you enjoyed, and don't worry, more chaos ahead because let's be honest, the mages, especially the Bulls, do not function in a society like this. Also, thank you for reading this! Love you all. :)
> 
> ~Zelinith


	39. Chapter Thirty-Four

There had been chaos when Aizawa, Nemuri, and the three students arrived back at the 1-A dorms. The other kids had immediately pounced, wanting to know what the hell was happening. Their teacher gave them a brief explanation, knowing the three who were present would explain more later, but he did warn them against trying to go save them with immediate expulsion. Hoping that that would do the trick, the two heroes left the building, going to head back to Nezu’s office.

Meowing began to blare loudly. Aizawa hastily patted himself down to find his phone, Nemuri only giving him a knowing look as she watched. The erasure hero finally found it, pressing the answer button to see what Tsukauchi had to say. He blanched at the news, ending the call before anything else could be said.

Rubbing a hand down his face the man could only shake his head. He was going to kill those mages the next time he saw them.

~*~*~*~*~

“How the hell have you ever been here, Finral?” Yami squinted at the spatial mage, resting his hand on his katana. His ki was checking the feel of the area, making sure there was no danger nearby.

“Oh, Hizashi took me out the other day to find us some clothes as they needed civilian wear for the two of us.” Finral simply replied, closing his grimoire before placing it back in its holder.

“Huh.” Noelle muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. “Well, I guess that explains it.”

They were in the shopping district, although on the opposite side from where the crime went down. The plan was to check the area out, seeing if there was any sign they could pick up that the police would’ve missed considering they knew their mages best. It had been a shock when Finral announced he could take them there since he could only go places he had been, but welcoming nonetheless.

“What even is our plan?” Yuno asked, not politely at all. “Although, considering how the Bulls normally act I doubt you have a very solid one.” Magna glared at the Golden Dawn boy, marching to stand directly in front of him.

“Listen here, punk,” the fire mage jabbed a finger into Yuno’s chest, “Your squad ain’t here right now, so that means you have to listen to us. And don’t go thinking you’re better than us just because you’re in that squad. We’re trying to save our friends, and if I recall you’re friends with two of them.”

The two stood there staring at one another for a few moments, neither willing to back down. It was Noelle who interrupted their ‘manly’ stand-off.

“Can we please just focus?” She flipped a ponytail back, starting to walk off. “Based on the news we have to head in this direction, so you peasants better keep up.” The royal mage left the two behind, Yami and Finral following in her direction. Magna and Yuno both huffed, the former muttering to himself while the latter moodily kicked a pebble.

For a good ten minutes they walked through the shopping district, knowing they were heading in the right direction as a soft siren still echoed and voices began to increase. Hiding in an alleyway, the five mages peered out, watching cops mill around the crime scene.

“Alright,” Noelle muttered, looking towards her superiors, “What do you plan now?”

“Don’t look at me.” Finral raised his hands before him. “I just portaled us here.”

“Ugh.”

Before the spatial mage could jab back at her to ‘respect her superiors’ a conversation caught all of their attention.

“In all my days of working in Japan, I have never seen anything like that.” A cop mentioned to his partner, the woman nodding.

“I know. I don’t know who that boy and woman were, but their power was incredible. I wonder if they’re vigilantes, or maybe rising heroes?”

“Not sure. But if the League’s after them… that’ll cause a whole bunch of problems.”

“Our country really doesn’t need any more to go wrong.”

“No kidding.”

“Did he mention Japan?” Yami asked the others, eyes squinting at the cops.

“Uh, yeah.” Noelle answered. “That’s where we are. Apparently.”

Without another word Yami sauntered forward, ignoring Finral’s frantic whispers to come back. The bulky man walked right up to the cops, leaning down close to their faces as they squawked in fear.

“You’re telling me this is Japan?” A dark aura surrounded the Black Bulls Captain. “This isn’t the Japan I remember.”

“S-Sir!” The male cop cried, backing away slightly. “Y-You’re intruding on a crime scene! I need you to back away!”

“No… I have some questions and you better answer them before I kill you.”

“I need you to surrender!” The woman brought out her gun, pointing it at Yami. When said man only laughed, she shivered.

While the Captain distracted (read: terrorized) the cops, Finral and Yuno ran onto the scene, Noelle and Magna running off to distract the others that were present. As yet another commotion started between the two of them, arguing about water or fire being better, the two mages crouched down where Vanessa disappeared.

“Do you sense that?” Yuno whispered, looking at Finral.

The spatial mage nodded grimly. “Although it has a different feel, there are definitely traces of portal magic left behind… or whatever the quirk thing is. I still don’t get it.”

Yuno just shrugged. “Think you can track it?”

“Doubt it.”

The two stared at the ground fiercely before swiveling their heads around quickly to where Yami was berating the cops.

“T-They think they’re in Shizuoka! T-That’s all we know!”

They head a grunt and then Yami loudly called:

“ALRIGHT DUMBASSES LET’S GET GOING!”

So much for cover.

~*~*~*~*~

After running away as quickly as they could, the five mages managed to evade the police, hiding in some alleyway. Catching their breath, the Bulls began to laugh. Yuno stared at them wide-eyed, thinking that he truly was surrounded by insane people.

“Oi, lighten up Golden boy.” Yami smirked at him. “Live a little for once in your life.”

“After living with Asta for most of my life I think I definitely have.” Yuno muttered.

“So we have a city then.” Finral intervened, straightening out his long sleeve. “The only issue is, I have no idea where that is. Haven’t been there so I can’t take us.”

“Yuno can fly us.” Noelle offered up, although it was more of a demand than anything else.

“I don’t know how to get there either.” The wind mage responded, crossing his arms.

Magna smiled while he fixed his glasses. “Why don’t we just ask someone then? Sounds like the simplest answer.”

“I never thought anything smart would actually come out of your mouth.”

“Why are you always so mean, NoNo?!”

“Finral, go ask someone how to get to Shizuoka.” Yami looked towards the spatial-user, arching an eyebrow when he didn’t move. “You have ten seconds to go before I make you. Ten…”

“I-I’ll be right back!” And with that Finral sprinted off, hoping that there was someone close by who could give him an answer, although he highly doubted his Captain would actually kill him… well, mostly anyways.

It was close to midnight at this point, the moon high in the sky and around fifteen minutes later the man wandered back, slightly out of breath. He offered the others a small smile. “I know where to go.” Yuno simply opened his grimoire, creating a wind large enough to carry all five of the mages and they were off, bringing them one step closer to their wayward friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've hit a roadblock with the next chapter and unghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.


	40. Chapter Thirty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not thrilled with how this chapter turned out. It really fought me.

“Luck, please don’t set off another alarm. We already have enough people coming after us as it is.”

“Awww… but they could be so much fun to fight.”

“Yes, well that’s not what we’re worried about at the moment. If we can get back to our friends, then you can fight the people we’ve met there. Deal?”

“Deal!”

“Alright. Mimosa, how close are they to our position?”

“My guidepost shows them at the end of this street. We’ll have to circle around this way and then scale the wall here at the end of the alley to avoid them.”

“Do we need a distraction? They seem to be getting really close to us.”

“I’d rather avoid that if we can, Asta, seeing how injured we all are. But we have to move now if we want to make sure they don’t find us.”

The four mages quietly crept alongside the warehouse they were outside of, making their way down the dark street and away from the police and heroes who had been called to the scene. They’d discovered that the warehouse they had been kept in was one of many in a large complex, although most were abandoned. Luck had managed to find the only one that was still occupied and set off the alarm system, making them dive for cover in a tiny corner behind some old vehicles. With the help of Mimosa’s magic, they had finally found a way to get them towards the forest line and hopefully safety.

They just had to get there without being caught. Easier said than done with this group.

When they saw their destination ahead, Luck laughed and broke away from the group, running full speed towards the tree line. The others ran after him, hoping that no one would spot their sudden mad dash. It was a nice thought.

Vanessa barely had a chance to scream Luck’s name before a blur went soaring over their head, aiming a kick straight at the lightning mage’s back. With ease the teen jumped away, skidding to a stop to face his opponent. The other also stopped, glaring down the mage.

“So you’re the mages, huh?” His voice was old. “I thought there was only supposed to be three of ya, but I’m counting four.”

“You’re fast! We should play a game!” Luck grinned madly at the man, bouncing in his place.

The short, old man sighed. “There’s no time for games, boy.”

“Who are you?” Vanessa asked, thread wrapped around her hands as she pushed Asta and Mimosa behind her.

“Oh. Name’s Gran Torino. I work with the police force who have been trying to look for you all. Was alerted to this area when a warehouse spontaneously caught on fire.” His eyes narrowed at the mages.

Vanessa gritted her teeth. “Yeah, no thanks to the villains who caught us, which have been dealt with. Now,” Rouge appeared on her shoulder, “If you could let us pass that would be wonderful.”

“Sorry lass, I’m afraid I can’t do that.” Gran Torino stepped closer to the group, keeping an eye on Luck who thrummed with energy. “We are working with U.A. if that helps and only want to bring you back to your friends. And maybe ask a few questions, but that can be done later.”

“Why should we trust you?” Mimosa asked.

“Because I’m not trying to kill you, obviously.”

“That could change in like, five seconds!” Asta called out, hand itching to grab his sword.

Gran Torino sighed deeply. These mages were worse than even Toshi or Midoriya.

“Look, it’s almost dawn and I bet everyone here is tired, so if you just come with me we can sort this out and I’ll prove-”

“Wait.” Luck interrupted. Everyone turned towards him, watching his smile brighten as he looked towards the tree line. “Do you sense that?”

“Yeah…” The witch also smiled, Mimosa joining in. Asta squinted his eyes, trying to sense what everyone else was. When his ki picked up on it, he jumped up and down.

“I knew our friends would come for us!” He yelled, watching as a large swirl of wind became visible.

When it came closer to the group on the ground, figures jumped off the wind chariot thing (no idea what to call it), landing with a burst of energy on the ground. The five rose from their crouched stances, green, blue, purple, and red glowing from their forms. Gran Torino muttered that he was entirely too old for this shit while the others ran over to their friends.

“Magna! Since when did you join us?” Vanessa cried as she grabbed on to the fire user, squishing him tight. The man burst into shades of pink, trying to push the woman off of him.

“G-Get off me you crazy witch!”

“Luck, I never thought I’d be happy to see you!” Finral patted the younger mage’s head, smiling warily as he received a maniac grin in return.

“There’s so many fun people to fight here!” Luck bounced up and down and the spatial mage was left wondering if he did indeed murder anyone.

“Dork-sta! Mimosa!” Noelle grabbed her cousin and hugged her, whispering a soft “I forgive you” into the red-head’s ear, receiving a soft “I’m sorry” before she rounded on Asta and began scolding him. “You can’t just go disappearing on us like that! Royalty should not be worried as such!”

Yuno rolled his eyes, although if one looked closely they would see the relief within the golden orbs. He silently gave Asta a small smile, knowing that that was enough to express his happiness. The anti-magic mage simply grinned in return.

“Sorry ‘bout that!” Asta rubbed the back of his neck, wounds protesting. “Wasn’t expecting it, honestly.”

“Like you ever are.”

“Who do you think you are, Shorty?” Yami peered down at Gran Torino, katana begging to be used. “You have five seconds to explain why you were with my mages before I kill ya.”

Gran Torino glared back at the much, much larger man. “I was sent by Tsukauchi to rescue these mages when I received a message about the rest of them running away. Care to explain yourself, mister?” The old hero had dealt with enough bullshit in his lifetime. This Captain was nothing.

“Heh. A man who can stand up to me. You’re not half bad, old man.”

“Just come with me so we can get out of here and bring you all back. I’d like to live another day if you don’t mind.”

With all nine mages in tow, Gran Torino led them back to the rest of the police force and soon enough they were on their way back to U.A. (they decided that they were less likely to portal away if questioned and treated there than the police station; probably for the best too). But if they thought that things would relax, well, things were about to become a bit more exciting for everyone involved. Hell, there’s new mages in town.

And don’t forget about Nezu’s plans for the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are fun things coming in two chapters from now. I think you will all appreciate what I have planned (the students of U.A. will not lololol). Next chapter will not be overly exciting, sorry. Also, thank you for being patient while this chapter was being written. I don't know why I struggled so much with it but I did. You guys are the bestest. :3
> 
> ~Zelinith


	41. Chapter Thirty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter and kind of boring, but the next one is going to definitely make up for it...

“Let me just give you a kiss and then you’ll be almost completely healed. That burn will just leave a little trace behind, but it should be gone in a day or two.”

“Thanks, granny!”

Asta sat in a conference room, the four who had been kidnapped being placed together in a corner so Recovery Girl could treat their wounds. He was the last one to be worked on, the others having been kissed and bandaged up already. They were dozing while the rest of the room’s occupants worked quietly.

The teachers of U.A. along with the principal and those from the police force assigned to this case were talking amongst themselves at the main table, going over what happened. The rest of the mages sat idly, watching the proceeding with curious eyes.

“Well,” Tsukauchi began, organizing the papers in front of him, “Their statements regarding the kidnapping and subsequent battle were all true. Not a single lie mixed in. Especially that boy named Luck… he wasn’t kidding when he said he would love to fight them to the death next time.” The heroes paled while the Bulls chuckled.

“Yeah, no one else was crazy enough to pick’em from the entrance exam.” Yami smirked, stretching his legs out beneath the table and shot a look at Finral when he kicked him for nudging him aside. “But he fits right in with the rest of us.”

“And he’s only eighteen… like Magna over here. Interesting.” Nezu studied these two mages, mind conjuring up what they could do to test his students. _Maybe the Big Three could join in too… well, Mirio could watch with Eri at the very least. That’d be fun…_ The principal shook his furry head, focusing on the discussion once more.

“On top of that, all of your statements are also true regarding their arrival to our world. They are not from around here and hopefully should not be a threat.” Tsukauchi continued, placing the papers into a large folder. “Now, we the only issue I see left is who brought you here and why, and how do we get you back to your home.”

“Easier said than done.” Aizawa muttered, slouching into his capture gear.

“Are there any leads? Anything at all?” Sansa asked the heroes, ears drooping as he saw them all shake their head.

Nemuri sighed, clutching her cup of tea tightly. “The only thing we know is that the portals that bring them here are not a quirk or magic at work. Whoever is controlling them can make multiples and place them wherever they desire.”

“Not to mention it seems to always be mages, specifically you Bulls.” Hizashi added. “No bad guys have come through yet.”

“Why is our squad always on the receiving end of these kinds of things?” Finral sighed. Noelle and Magna nodded in agreement.

“Are there any other mages in your group we should be aware of in case they are also brought here?” The detective asked Yami, getting a pen and pad of paper ready. “I don’t want anything to happen if they are brought here and for our police force to mistake them for enemies.”

Yami snorted. “You should be more worried they’d mistake you for enemies. But there’s four others who would be most likely to join. The rest of the squad I have besides them are busy with things so I wouldn’t imagine they’d appear. Names are Charmy, Grey, Gauche, and Gordon. Buncha outcasts just like us.” The Captain gave a slight grin which made the heroes shudder.

“Alright. Thank you.” Tsukauchi wrote the names down, putting the paper into his coat pocket. “This is all I need for now. We’ll do our best to keep the government out of your hair for the most part and try to get the media to calm down.”

“And we will be more careful to not draw anymore attention as best we can.” Nezu cheerily said.

The meeting concluded after that, Tsukauchi and Sansa leaving to regroup with Gran Torino. The teachers and mages woke those who were sleeping. As a large group, everyone made their way back to their buildings, calling it quits for the rest of the night (morning?).

~*~*~*~*~

To keep things running smoothly, classes would continue for the 1-A students, however the mages wouldn’t be joining until training began. Nezu had thought up a wonderful scheme to put the hero courses to the test, and of course the wonderful Black Bulls had readily agreed to assist.

Throughout the day the students gossiped to one another, wondering what was happening and who would be training them. For those who knew the mages they had a sneaking suspicion they would be the ones while others thought some true pro heroes had been called in. Class 1-A pestered Aizawa, but the man kept his mouth shut and tried to rein in his class for their lessons.

Uraraka had peeked in on Mimosa during the morning to assure herself that the girl was okay, reassuring everyone that they were back. Todoroki and Kirishima had done the same for Asta. What they didn’t tell their fellow classmates was that Noelle had been curled up tight to her cousin while Yuno dwarfed Asta in size on their bed. It was good to see, and the three students knew their friends were in good hands.

By the time that lunch had rolled around and passed, the heroes-in-training were excited and nervous, hastily changing into their hero suits for their practice. Both 1-A and 1-B ran to the stadium they had used for the Sports Festival, wondering the entire time why such a large venue was needed. They were surprised to see the Big Three there with Eri in tow. However, the mages were nowhere in sight.

Before they had the chance to ask about anything, a voice interrupted.

“Good afternoon students! I hope you’re ready to begin!” Nezu’s face appeared on the big screen. “Today you will be split up into groups in order to fight against our ‘villains!’ There shall be no fear of holding back because your opponents are up for the task at hand! I believe that this will be good training for all of you, and with that, let’s begin!”

As the names of each team appeared on the board, a part of the floor opened up, figures rising up before beginning to walk towards them. At the dangerous aura surrounding them and their grins almost feral, the students paled, wondering if their principal was honestly trying to kill them once and for all.


	42. Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a heftier chapter than I normally do. I actually wrote it out once, hated it, deleted the entire thing, then wrote this version, edited the hell out of it, and am still not thrilled. Oh well. The next one will probably be even longer and have the same treatment.
> 
> Also --> THANK YOU FOR OVER 10K HITS!!! You guys are the best! I love you all! <3
> 
> ~Zelinith

**HERO GROUP 1:** Bakugou, Yaoyorozu, Jirou, Iida, Sero, Shoji, Monoma, Shishida, Kendo, Shoda, Rin, Kamakiri, Yanagi, and Tamaki

 **VILLAIN GROUP 1:** Finral, Vanessa, and Asta

**HERO GROUP 2:** Midoriya, Asui, Ashido, Kaminari, Kirishima, Koda, Mineta, Shiozaki, Tetsutetsu, Honenuki, Bondo, Fukidashi, Tokage, and Komori

 **VILLAIN GROUP 2:** Magna, Luck, and Mimosa

**HERO GROUP 3:** Todoroki, Uraraka, Hagakure, Tokoyami, Ojiro, Aoyama, Sato, Kuroiro, Kodai, Tsuburaba, Kaibara, Awase, Tsunotori, and Nejire

 **VILLAIN GROUP 3:** Yami, Noelle, and Yuno

**BYSTANDERS:** Mirio and Eri

“Are there more of them now?” Monoma whined, thanking All Might he wasn’t versing Yami. Class 1-B peered at the names wondering who these others were.

“Yeah, they’re their mentors!” Kirishima replied, grinning toothily. “Although I don’t know who Luck is, Magna though is pretty manly.”

“Nice!” Tetsutetsu replied, fistbumping his twin-from-another-mother. _(A/N: I wrote fisting originally and I cried laughing.)_

“Tch, looks like I get a rematch against the Shrimp.” Bakugou said, smirking fiercely. “Heh, maybe he’ll even use whatever that black form was from the news.”

“Why do I worry about our matchup?” Yaoyorozu muttered to herself, watching the students from 1-B that were in their group walk over to them.

Iida and Kendo were the ones to take hold of the group when everyone was gathered together. They had fifteen minutes to plan. Nezu was trying to be generous.

“Alright team!” Iida waved his arms up and down, gaining everyone’s attention. “Kendo and I believe that we must plan a strategy in hopes to take down these ‘villains.’ Those of you in Class 1-B are unaware of Finral and Vanessa, so we will fill you in.”

“This is going to need teamwork. I have a feeling that the principal has something up his sleeve.” Kendo added, looking around at everyone. “Or rather there’s a lot more to these three than we are prepared for.”

“Did you see the news?” Sero piped up. “Asta has some weird black form of his, seemed kind of scary honestly. He’s gonna be our biggest issue.”

Rin chimed in as well. “That pink-haired woman has threads, right? That’s what it seemed to be from the footage.”

Iida nodded. “She does indeed, and Finral can create portals.”

“Well, Monoma you’re going to have to copy our quirks because if I remember correctly, you were unable to take Yuno’s during our last training.” Kendo narrowed her eyes at the blond, making sure he understood that there was going to be no argument in this.

Monoma had deflated at the mention of his failure to copy them, so he just nodded along, not wanting to be smacked at this very moment. He also was extremely nervous to go against Asta after everything that had happened. Bakugou took the silence to punch his fist into his hand, a devious look on his face.

“So here’s what I’m thinking, extras…”

~*~*~*~*~

“Everyone ready? The match will begin… NOW!”

“Did the principal ever mention how much time we have?”

“I don’t think he imagines us to last that long.”

“...”

“Well… uh… let’s get our plan in action then…”

The ‘heroes’ took their formation, watching the three ‘villains’ make their way towards them. The rest of the students and teachers were sitting up in the stands, watching from relative safety. Nezu was not letting Present Mic anywhere near the commentator box, locking the poor man out with a gleeful laugh.

“Miss Vanessa, same plan as the Temple?”

“Same plan. Ready Finral?”

“Say the word.”

They stood in position, watching as the heroes spread themselves out before them. The mages were curious to see what kind of plan they came up with. After all, they had never seen them at full power before.

Jirou, Yanagi, and Yaoyorozu hung back, the latter quietly making objects as the other two stood guard. The others moved in front of them, effectively blocking them from view as they fanned out.

Based on what they had heard and seen of the mage’s powers, they had decided it might be best to overwhelm them all at once. They had seen Asta use his swords before and knew that he could nullify anything they threw out so he was their top priority. Vanessa, based on the news, was quite skilled with her thread so she was another major threat. Finral was the only one they hadn’t actually seen in action, meaning that they had no idea what his spatial abilities were like. Therefore, he wasn’t a top concern.

Bakugou signaled for their physical team to hang back a bit, still keeping guard over the long-range team. The rest of them pushed forward, wanting to give the villains no time to attack.

Iida was the first to reach the villain team, Tamaki and Sero directly behind him. The three quickly fell into attack formation, the engine teen circling the whole group while the other two went to grab Asta with their octopus arms and tape respectively.

Vanessa easily pulled Asta away, Finral creating a portal to bring him behind them. They grinned at the heroes.

“Not going to be able to touch us that easily!” The witch yelled, thread tightening in her grasp.

The three heroes grimaced, trying again and again to grab Asta. While they played this game of cat and mouse, Bakugou, Kendo, and Monoma were closing in on Vanessa and Finral. The copy teen had made copies of both of the others quirks that he was paired with, hoping that he could do some damage. He was thankful that he got to avoid the anti-magic user.

“DIE!” Bakugou sent an explosion directly next to Vanessa, but she suddenly vanished only to reappear directly behind him. In an instant he was flying through the air, landing in a heap far across the stadium. Jirou winced at the sound, watching as the explosive blond let out a pained gasp on impact.

Kendo’s eyes widened, altering her course to try and hit the newly positioned Vanessa, although she met the same fate almost immediately. Monoma squeaked in fright, backing up as he realized that he was next to suffer. He noticed that Finral was actually creating multiple portals, something that they hadn’t been aware of him being capable of.

“Guys!” Monoma yelled at his teammates. “We have to rethink this!”

Iida grunted as he skidded to a halt, watching as Tamaki and Sero were portaled away as Finral grew tired of them repeatedly attacking with no improvement. They became tangled in Sero’s tape as they collapsed to the ground. “Fall back!”

“Sorry, but I can’t let that happen!”

The spatial mage created large portals beneath both Iida and Monoma, the two teens falling through before they had a chance to escape. Iida landed up in the stands where the second hero team was sitting, causing Ashido to shriek in fright. He pushed himself into a sitting position, head spinning as he tried to gain his bearings.

Monoma however…

He was portaled into a bathroom stall, specifically a stall occupied by none other than the Captain of the Black Bulls. He chuckled hysterically, backing up until his back hit the door. Yami glared at the teen with murder in his eyes.

“You’re dead.”

Legend has it that Monoma’s screams can still be heard to this day…

Back in the stadium, the physical team was regrouping with Bakugou and Kendo, trying to come up with another plan. However, the villains had decided that this was going to come to an end here and now.

Asta held up his swords, black beginning to swirl around his body. When the transformation was complete, Vanessa’s threads wrapped around his arms and torso while Finral flexed his fingers. The anti-magic teen flew forward at the villains, a battle cry sounding off them all.

“LET’S SURPASS OUR LIMITS, HERE AND NOW!!!”

Shoji, Rin, Shishida, Kendo, Kamakiri, and Shoda ran forwards to meet the villain, quirks ready. Just as Shishida was about to swing a hairy fist at Asta’s face, he disappeared. Within a blink of the eye he appeared once more, this time directly behind the beast, swiftly knocking him out with a blow to the head with the blunt sides of his sword.

The others paled, this form slightly terrifying at this close of combat. They shuddered as the beast teen fell to the ground out for good. Before they could ready another attack, they froze, unable to believe what they were seeing.

Dozens and dozens of portals had surrounded them, pink thread barely visible as it glimmered in the air. Asta, no more than a black blur, went flying through the portals at incredible speeds, their eyes unable to keep up with what direction he was going.

The range team began to send out the bombs (not deadly) with Yanagi’s quirk, Jirou trying to tell them where to aim based on what she could hear. However, it didn’t make a difference.

Rin’s scales shined on his arms while Kamakiri’s blades glinted, both doing their best to fight the mage off. Shoda tried using his Twin Impact to the best of his ability, but was unable to get even a single hit in. Shoji and Kendo’s physical quirks were almost completely ineffective, and Bakugou just couldn’t seem to keep track of the black blur.

Asta began to deftly take them out one by one, each one either being knocked out of left in a dizzying state where they would be unable to continue. As their numbers rapidly dwindled, Bakugou growled, awe and disappointment waging a war inside of him. He gritted his teeth, watching as the mage easily took out the range team, leaving him as the last man standing. Preparing for impact, he braced himself.

But the hit never came.

Asta stood next to him, still in his black form, grinning widely. Bakugou snarled, completely confused.

“Oi! Why didn’t you take me out too?”

The mage laughed. “I wanted a rematch, I guess.” His eyes glinted brightly. “How about a nice hand to hand fight? Just you and me?”

“You’re on.” Bakugou wiped the sweat from his hands onto his pants, Asta releasing his hold onto his other form. The two began to circle one another while Finral and Vanessa worked on tying up the rest of the heroes.

The other students and teachers watched as the two teens engaged in a beautiful dance of combat each one not backing down. The two seemed almost equal in strength and build, no one sure of who would come out the victor. The mages however just smiled.

Ducking a punch that was thrown his way, Asta grabbed onto Bakugou’s arm, flipping him over his shoulder. Prepared for this, the explosive teen got his leg into position, forcing himself back while still twisting his wrist to grab onto the other. They were both brought down to the ground, Bakugou gaining an upperhand. This was short lived as Asta easily wiggled away, landing a solid knee into the blond’s side. With a grunt of pain, Bakugou rolled away, watching as the mage bounced back to his feet.

Deciding that this had gone on long enough, Asta charged full speed at Bakugou, his smaller sword quickly appearing before the latter’s widened eyes. Without even having a chance to react, the blond was nailed in the stomach, breath completely leaving him as he was sent flying into the stadium wall. Collapsing to the ground in a crumpled heap, Nezu’s voice cheerily rang out.

“Although the heroes put up a valiant fight, the villains have taken the win!”

The three mages gathered together, watching as the heroes limped (or were carried) away. They felt slightly bad at the state they had left the students in, but the principal had assured them earlier that this was meant to be an exercise for them in order to teach them that not every battle can be won. Injuries will be suffered and there will be foes that can’t be beat on the first try. Nezu had not had any intention of the students winning against the mages. He wanted them to use their full power against those they taught here at U.A. and so they had agreed.

Yami had also told them that they better do their best and not lose or there’d be hell to pay. Not like any of them would ever dare lose or disappoint their captain, but hearing his words of encouragement (?) led them to really give it their all.

As those in the second round were preparing for their battle, the mages wandered back up to the stands, waiting for the students they went against to return. They sat with Mirio and Eri, the former eagerly talking to them while the latter stared quietly, amazement glimmering in her blood-red eyes. In another part of the stadium, Recovery Girl wondered for the nth time why she ever let Nezu get away with what he wanted as she healed the battered students back to health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering Monoma and Sekke are like the same person, that seemed like a fitting treatment. This next battle is going to be loads of fun too (hopefully).


	43. Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Funimation, Justin Briner was asked during an interview who he thought would win between Deku and Luck…
> 
> He chose Luck.

**HERO GROUP 2:** Midoriya, Asui, Ashido, Kaminari, Kirishima, Koda, Mineta, Shiozaki, Tetsutetsu, Honenuki, Bondo, Fukidashi, Tokage, and Komori

**VILLAIN GROUP 2:** Magna, Luck, and Mimosa

**HERO GROUP 3:** Todoroki, Uraraka, Hagakure, Tokoyami, Ojiro, Aoyama, Sato, Kuroiro, Kodai, Tsuburaba, Kaibara, Awase, Tsunotori, and Nejire

**VILLAIN GROUP 3:** Yami, Noelle, and Yuno

“That was a pretty impressive performance down there!” Mirio cheerily said, smiling at the mages. Eri watched wide-eyed at the newcomers, curious as to who they were after seeing them battle.

“Thanks!” Asta chimed back, swinging his legs in his seat as he talked with the 3-A student.

As the two talked about his moves and then onto their future goals and aspirations, getting along rather well as they had met before, Vanessa secretly glanced at the white-haired child. The witch could tell that this was a victim of imprisoning like she herself had been, experiencing the world now for the first time. With an intake of breath, she crouched down onto the floor before Eri, gaining her attention. Asta and Mirio continued to talk, but their eyes watched what was happening. Finral smiled lightly.

“Hi.” The witch began, making sure her voice was soft. “My name’s Vanessa. What’s yours?”

“...Eri…” The girl quietly replied, hands clutching onto her dress tightly.

Vanessa offered her a kind smile. “That’s a pretty name you have there. I was wondering if you’d like to meet some friends of mine.” When the girl didn’t reply, the witch held out her wand, creating three thread dolls.

Eri’s red eyes grew large, a little gasp escaping as they began to dance around her. Vanessa made them play with the girl’s hair, twirling it around and then sit gently onto the child’s lap. Rouge also appeared on her shoulder, meowing at Eri.

“Can I hold your cat?” The girl asked, her nerves no longer bothering her.

Rouge jumped down lightly onto her lap, purring quietly as Eri began to pet it’s fur. The dolls continued to dance for Eri, the child completely enamored. When a few giggles came out, Vanessa’s own beautiful laughter joined in, thoroughly enjoying the child’s company.

From the hallway Aizawa watched his ward, making sure to keep out of sight of the stands as his foster daughter opened up to someone new for the first time. He’d make sure to have Vanessa watch her while she continued her stay here as it seemed they both had a connection on a deeper level.

The rest of the students in the first hero group finally arrived minutes later, right as the next match was about to begin. They too softened at Eri and Vanessa playing together, who had now been joined by Finral who was pulling flowers out of portals to make a crown for the girl. Instead of talking like they planned too, they sat quietly with eager eyes, wondering how quickly the next group of their classmates would be taken down.

If it was anything like their match, the villains would obliterate them for an easy win.

~*~*~*~*~

“Match two… begin!” Nezu’s voice cheerily rang out, ignoring Present Mic’s knocking.

“Midoriya, I have a feeling your plan isn’t going to work.”

“Yeah… I’m not so confident in it either, but it’s all we have.”

“Well, off to our doom then.”

The heroes watched as the villains appeared, taking note of how one of them literally sparked with excitement. The two males didn’t take a moment to pause before they were dashing straight towards the heroes. The female hung back, idly creating flowers around herself.

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu ran forward, being their team’s walls. They knew that they were up against villains with fire and electric power, so the team was hoping they could try and stop them in their tracks. Ashido and Bondo began to follow behind, spreading their acid over the ground to try and trip up the mages when they landed.

Luck giggled as he saw the two teens come straight towards them, activating his lightning boots and gloves. Without missing a beat he winked at Magna before suddenly shooting up into the air.

The four heroes skidded to a halt, eyes trying to follow his flying form. Magna took this moment to whip out his baseball bat, gearing up for a nasty pitch. Midoriya cursed quietly, waving the rest of their team to fall into position.

“Guys!” He cried to those on the offensive. “Watch out!”

“FIRE MAGIC: EXPLODING BUCKSHOT!” Magna hit at least a hundred fireballs straight towards Kirishima and Tetsutetsu, grinning madly as he watched their eyes widen. The two teens disappeared in an explosion of flame and smoke, the other heroes wondering what was happening.

When the smoke settled, they saw both had hardened into their quirks, but Kirishima suffered only a few cracks while Tetsutetsu seemed to be suffering with the heat. Before they had a chance to recover, that’s when Luck struck.

The mage aimed a kick directly at the red head’s, well, head, effectively knocking him out as it was charged with his mana. With an elegant leap using Kirishima’s body as a boost, Luck grabbed onto Tetsutetsu’s arm, delivering an impressive shock, downing the boy with ease. Landing his flip, Luck laughed cheerily, smiling widely at Ashido and Bondo.

“Ooh! You guys look fun too!”

“Hey! Don’t go taking all the fun!” Magna whined, running over with his flaming baseball bat still in hand. While the two bickered, the two acid-like teens quickly retreated, regrouping with the others.

During this time, Koda, Tokage, and Asui had quietly circled around to where Mimosa was messing with flowers. The villain to the heroes seemed to be bored, unfocused on what her teammates were doing. With quiet hand signals, they moved in.

A massive flock of birds came swooping in from where they had been hiding in the stadium while Tokage broke herself up into countless parts. The birds grabbed these pieces, carrying them swiftly over to where the mage stood. Asui hopped in, watching as their plan began to fall into place.

However, they were sorely mistaken at the thought that Mimosa had been idly playing with flowers. In an instant the orange flower she had been particularly messing with bloomed into full growth, a plan of the stadium appearing over it. She hummed to herself as dots began to flicker indicating where the three heroes were, and that included Tokage all split up. She twirled a piece of her hair around a finger as her other hand conjured up some giant flower cannons.

“Ribbit.. Oh dear.”

Smiling, the villain turned towards Asui with a fluid movement, both hands coming up as she focused all her mana towards the frog. With a shout, her flower cannons shot forth their power, the frog girl being unable to avoid them all.

Mimosa then positioned her arms over her head, breathing heavily as she sent another round of fire towards the birds in the sky, causing them to squawk with fear, dropping Tokage’s pieces straight into the blast.

Collapsing to her knees, Mimosa smiled softly, panting. Her eyes shined as she watched Koda pick up Tokage’s many parts, the teen unable to do so herself as the blasts had stunned her. Asui gave a broken ‘ribbit’ from where she lay on the ground.

The plant mage turned towards her teammates, putting a hand next to her mouth as she called out to them. “I finished these ones! The rest are yours!”

“Ooh! Ya hear that, sounds like your little sneak attack didn’t work out so well. Now it’s time for us to really play!”

“Which one of you is strongest I wonder? Guess I’ll have to fight you all to find out!”

Electricity crackled around Luck as flames began to spurt in the air around Magna, the two just getting started. The heroes grimaced, breaking off into two teams in hopes of defeating these villains, although at this point they doubted it was possible.

Shiozaki, Komori, Bondo, Midoriya, and Honenuki went after Luck while Mineta, Fukidashi, Ashido, and Kaminari went after Magna. They hoped that these combinations would work.

Bondo and Ashido both focused on using their quirks to try and make the ground slippery for the villains, but sadly they were not going to be able to get very far. Having seen this earlier, Magna aimed a single fireball straight at Ashido, aiming for the ground where she would release her acid. The girl slid right into when it made contact, sending her flying through the air. Bondo was unable to avoid Luck’s acrobatics, being punched squarely in the chest along with being shocked. He also went flying with the impact, although he went careening into the wall.

Having their numbers dwindled in only seconds, the heroes tried to fall onto the defensive side, but by this point there wasn’t really any chance for most of them. Honenuki tried softening the ground, falling into it, but Luck wasn’t hindered in the slightest, laughing madly as he fell in as well and popped out, kneeing the hero under the chin.

Kaminari and Mineta tried to do a combo move, where the grape scattered his balls so they surrounded Magna and then the electric user would come in and shock the daylights out of him. However, having been at the receiving end of Luck’s pranks for a few years now, Magna only gritted his teeth and sent another round of buckshots, effectively taking those two out.

Fukidashi was caught up in the explosion of smoke, and it ended up being Luck who took him out, the mage having sensed him and taken a jump off course to lighten Magna’s load.

Continuing to bounce/fly above the heroes, Luck, similarly to Asta, managed to land critical blows on Shiozaki and Komori, the vines never having been able to catch up to his speed while the mushrooms only made Luck’s maniac grin wider.

Midoriya was the final one standing, his own green static flickering across his body while he watched Luck stop before him, blue jumping over his body.

“So you’re the strongest then. This should be fun!”

“Hey! Let me help ya!” Magna yelled, but Luck waved him off.

“I wanna fight him on my own. I don’t know why but he kinda reminds me of me!”

“What???” Midoriya looked confusedly at Luck, wondering what on earth he was talking about. However, he had to quickly jump away as Luck wasted no time in charging after him.

Those in the stands struggled to follow the movement down in the stadium, having a difficult time tracking the blurs of static. The green one was on the run while blue was always just a step behind.

After a few minutes of chasing each other, Midoriya finally decided it would be best to just try and end this, even if he was the one to be taken out.

Planting his feet onto the wall when he landed, he called in One For All to spread throughout his body, pushing himself off as he swung his leg around for a kick. He heard distant giggling as he waited for impact.

Luck had sensed the change in Midoriya’s pattern the second he did it and easily adjusted himself so he would dodge the kick with an inch. As he flew by the green-haired hero, his gloves latched onto the teen’s facemask, pulling him down to the ground. THe two landed in a heap, Midoriya gasping for breath.

“Haha! Better luck next time!” And with that Luck shocked the living daylights out of the hero, watching as a silent scream was ripped out of the boy. When he finished, Midoriya was a burnt crisp, mouth gaping as he tried to bring in air. Luck smiled brightly at him, still sitting on top of the boy.

“And once again, the villains come out victorious!” Nezu cackled, paws clapping together as he watched the students be carried off to Recovery Girl.

Luck happily skipped to where Magna and Mimosa stood, grinning at them. As the three made their way towards the exit, the remaining team gulped at the screen from where they watched in the waiting room, knowing that their death was imminent.

In the stands, the students stared with wide eyes at the bodies of their classmates being hauled off, knowing that they were in their place not so long ago. They glanced at the mages sitting with them warily, wondering what the hell these people really were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one fought with me, didn't want to come out. I think it isn't too bad. The next one is going to be interesting because Yami will cause problems, both for me and for the heroes.
> 
> Also, Eri and Vanessa are adorable together and Finral joining them makes me happy. Black Bulls are a group of people who are broken in some way that Yami took under his wing to give them a chance at life and find that hope they needed and they would definitely recognize Eri's suffering and want to befriend her.
> 
> Otherwise, hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am writing this! Love you, my dear readers!
> 
> ~Zelinith


	44. Chapter Thirty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final battle that Nezu has prepared for his students... poor kids have to go against Yami.

**HERO GROUP 3:** Todoroki, Uraraka, Hagakure, Tokoyami, Ojiro, Aoyama, Sato, Kuroiro, Kodai, Tsuburaba, Kaibara, Awase, Tsunotori, and Nejire

**VILLAIN GROUP 3:** Yami, Noelle, and Yuno

“You guys did great out there!” Asta said once the three mages joined them in the stands. He still sat next to Mirio, Bakugou having joined in on their conversation.

Vanessa nodded, smiling brightly. “Mimosa, dear, that was splendid! And Luck, I’m proud you didn’t kill anyone.”

“What about me?!” Magna whined, glaring at the witch.

“Well, you did just what I’d expect from a virgin delinquent.”

“Take that back!”

“Finral, what does virgin mean?”

It became dead silent as all eyes turned to look at Eri who sat innocently on the spatial mage’s lap. The little girl tugged on Finral’s shirt, trying to gain his attention from where he was frozen in shock.

“Finral?”

The mage spluttered, looking at Vanessa accusingly while trying to come up with an answer. When he caught a figure out of the corner of his eye, he smirked.

“I think that’s a better question for you to ask Aizawa, Eri. He is your foster father so he should be able to answer that for you.” Eri pondered this for a moment before nodding her head, red eyes then beginning to search for the man in question.

The erasure hero was cursing the damn mage under his breath as he ran away.

When she couldn’t find him, she mentally put that question away for later, instead returning her attention to Finral and Vanessa who she continued to play with. The witch was laughing quietly to herself as she made some more little thread dolls, Luck and Magna walking over to take some seats in an empty area. Mimosa moved to where Yaoyorozu and Jirou sat with Kendo.

Eventually the students came to join them, still unsteady on their feet. Tetsutetsu and Kirishima joined Luck and Magna, complimenting them on their manliness. Midoriya joined Vanessa and Finral with Eri, joining in their play. The others spread out, wearing similar looks as the last group had at the sight of the two mages, and now Deku, entertaining the child.

They all stopped their conversations, however, when they heard Mirio ask Asta a question.

“So, that Yami guy. Who is he?”

“Oh! He’s our captain back in our… village.” His fellow mages facepalmed (Class 1-B was still not informed but after this Sekijirou was planning on telling them anyways due to Nezu allowing it). “He’s the strongest person I know! I don’t think he’s ever come across an enemy he couldn’t defeat!”

Mirio thought about this, face thoughtful. “What’s his power, then?”

“Darkness, essentially. He uses this super cool katana and his fighting is amazing!” Asta’s eyes sparkled with delight.

“The heroes aren’t going to stand a chance.”

“Haha! Nope!”

The students in the stands paled at these words, wondering how much more powerful Yami could be if he was even stronger than those they had gone against. Bakugou, Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sero inwardly cringed, having seen just his raw strength with no magic.

As Nezu announced the beginning of the third and final match, a prayer was sent to wish their classmates safe passage to wherever their deaths may take them.

~*~*~*~*~

“And the final match can now begin!” Nezu cheered, feet swinging happily in his seat.

Yami glanced at Noelle and Yuno, hands perched on his hips. “Alright. You two better surpass your limits right here and now. The others all have so I expect the same out of you. And before you even say anything, pretty boy, with your Captain not present that makes me in charge.”

Yuno huffed while Noelle nodded her head slightly, wand clutched tightly in her hand. Yami sighed, ruffling his mage’s head.

“You’ll do fine. I’m leaving the majority of this fight up to you two. I’ll come in only when it’s reached the end to finish things off nicely.”

“By claiming the win for yourself.” Yuno deadpanned, ignoring Noelle’s frantic waving to stop.

“Listen here, if I used my power off the bat you wouldn’t even have a match to fight. So get your skinny ass out there and do some damage already!” Noelle and Yuno trudged off, leaving Yami to remain behind.

“You ready?” The wind-user asked, glancing down at the other.

Noelle just flipped her ponytail. “Royalty is always ready.” Seeing his glare, she dropped the mask. “O-Of course.” She took a deep breath. “We can do this.”

It seemed after watching the two battles before them this hero team decided to just go for it, every member charging straight towards Yuno and Noelle. At this point they knew they were going to lose but decided to give it their all and attack altogether to hopefully overwhelm the villains. Yami snorted from where he still stood, face growing dark.

“OI! LET’EM HAVE IT!”

Noelle flung out her wand, Yuno backing up behind her as she called out her spell, a giant water cradle forming to hold them suspended in the air. The two mages watched as the heroes grew confused and then annoyed down below, seeing as they were now floating out of reach of ground attacks.

“Guess we’ll just have to meet them up there if that’s how they are going to play.” Todoroki muttered, flexing his hands as the temperature dropped on his right side.

“I’ll float a few of you up there, but then the rest of us should head for Yami!” Uraraka chimed in, already placing her hands on Kodai and Kaibara, trying her hardest not to throw up. Tokoyami, Nejire, and Tsubaraba all made their way upwards, Nejire pulling along Tsunotori while Dark Shadow scooped up Aoyama. Sato, Hagakure, Ojiro, Kuroiro, and Awase continued to head towards Yami.

“Can you make a few openings in your cradle?”

“Yes, just make it quick!”

Yuno’s grimoire glowed brightly next to him as he aimed at the oncoming students. “Wind Creation Magic: Wind Blades Shower!”

Immediately dozens of knives headed straight for the heroes, forcing them to dodge out of the way. Kodai and Kaibara landed onto Tsubaraba’s platforms he had made, letting Uraraka take a needed breath and turn with Todoroki to focus on Yami.

Dark Shadow yelled gleefully as he flew Tokoyami out of the way of the knives, going straight for the water cradle, Nejire close behind, both still having tight holds on their partners. The others were still struggling with evading Yuno’s attack.

“Yuno! Can you float us for a second? I have an idea.”

Wordlessly a giant whirlwind of air held the two mages in the air, allowing Noelle to drop her barrier. The oncoming heroes didn’t let this faze them as they geared up to attack them head on, the others still climbing their way up.

“Water Creation Magic: Sea Dragon’s Roar!”

Noelle braced herself as the reptile came flowing out of her wand, making a charge for the heroes that were just before them. Nejire and Tsunotori were unable to get out of the way, being hit directly by the dragon. They cried out as they went careening towards the ground, landing in a splash.

Dark Shadow took the brunt of the blow, having thrown Tokoyami and Aoyama out of the way. With a last ditch effort, the sparkling hero blasted his beam towards Noelle, forcing her to move out of the way. However, both had no chance to recover as a swift wind sent them into the ground. With those four out of the way, the two mages turned to focus on the others that were climbing up to them.

Easily enough they were able to take them out, although they put up a good fight. Kaibara tried using his drill limbs to dispel the water shots that came towards him and Tsubaraba, the latter doing his best to create air shields. Yuno’s own wind was able to avoid Tsubarabas quirk’s effects, a tornado sweeping the two away. Kodai, as the air platform beneath her broke, threw metal parts from her pockets at the two villains, but they were knocked away and she joined her fellow teammates on the ground.

Yuno and Noelle grinned at one another before realizing what they were doing and quickly looked away. They dropped from the air and landed safely on the ground, snorting at the scene that was before them.

While they had been busy taking care of the heroes that had charged after them, Yami had made some good progress in taking care of the remaining ones.

Sato and Ojiro had gone in for the direct physical attack, wanting to draw out the villain’s dark power. In a battle of fisticuffs, Yami knocked out both heroes with a swift punch to the head. As he brushed off his hands, his ki alerted him to a presence sneaking up behind him. With a flick on his wrist, his sword was drawn, black pouring from it as his magic ebbed.

“Wouldn’t think about that if I was you.”

A soft _eep_ was heard from behind him, Hagakure having been caught in her plan. Before she could retreat, Yami hit her over the head with the blunt side of his sword, knocking the poor girl out as well.

During this time Kuroiro had melted into the shadows created by Yami’s power, going for a sneak attack. Uraraka had floated many chunks of the stadium above the villain, having done so while the other was preoccupied. The plan was to drop them on him and draw Yami’s attention so Kuroiro could attack.

However, that failed too.

With startling speed, Yami evaded the falling debri, using his sword to send the gravity hero flying. Pivoting, he swung at Kuroiro as he jumped out of the darkness he had hidden in, shaving a few hairs off of his head. Sending the teen a feral grin, Yamu easily took out him as well.

Todoroki was the only one left, flames curling around his left arm while frost built up on his right. At this point he knew he would lose, but he might as well go out with everything he had.

Giving Yami a glare, he released all his stored up energy, a large wave of ice and fire going rushing towards the Captain. The audience in the stands shielded their eyes at the large burst of light at impact, wondering what was going to happen.

A wave of darkness rushed forwards, breaking through the dust. When everything settled down, Yami stood over the fallen form of Todoroki, katana being twirled in his hands. The Captain grunted at the collapsed form of the hero, but his mages knew that it was one of approval.

“Once again, the villains have come out victorious, sweeping the playing field for the third time in a row!” Nezu’s voice came over the loudspeaker, happiness in its tone. “But do not fret, my students, for you were not intended to win! This was a chance for you to see what kinds of power awaits you out there in the real world! Haha! Maybe next time our very own teachers can combat these brave people!”

The students grumbled, some wanting their teachers to go through the same hell they had just experienced. The teachers on the other hand blanched and hoped they wouldn’t have too.

As the heroes down on the field were taken to an angry Recovery Girl, Yami walked back with Noelle and Yuno quietly, the three hoping to find their fellow mages. With this final battle, the principal’s bloodthirsty plan had come to an end, and hopefully things could be more calm in the coming days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter is just gonna be some a collection of scenes between the mages and students/teachers for the next few days before my next plan goes into motion. If there's anything you would like to witness happen, let me know! I have some from previous comments, but the more the merrier!
> 
> Thanks as always!
> 
> ~Zelinith


	45. Chapter Forty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came in to over 4000 words... it's a hefty one. :3
> 
> Also, thank you for all your suggestions! I hope I did them justice! Let me know what you think. :) And as always, you are all the best for reading this. Thank you!!!
> 
> ~Zelinith

For the next three days, things went as back to normal as possible for U.A. and the mages. Let’s take a look into some of the things that went down during this time, shall we?

**Cats:**

Aizawa was a cat lover, no doubt about it. So when Eri asked if Vanessa and Finral could come over and play with her after school, he knew it was his chance to pounce.

The two mages had been assisting with the professors in their classes, bringing their own knowledge to help teach the students about things they were unaware of. Vanessa and Nemuri had formed a tight bond and the witch was more than happy to help with her classes. Finral worked with Ectoplasm in his math classes. Portals required math, believe it or not, and being able to calculate distances and such, so he was a great asset to the hero.

Both happily showed up to Aizawa’s living area after classes ended, Eri greeting them at the door. The little girl grabbed a hand from each mage and dragged them into her room to play with them, shyly showing off her dolls and artwork. Together the three played together for a bit before heading to the kitchen to have a small snack.

While Finral prepared something for them, Rouge appeared, plopping down onto the counter while stretching. Eri squealed at the sight of the cat, instantly reaching out to pet it. The cat happily obliged, leaning down to let the girl scratch it’s fur.

Aizawa, who had been working quietly in the other room immediately got up from the couch, placing his laptop onto it. He walked quickly but not too fast to alert the others of his hastiness. Peeking into the kitchen, he smiled behind his scarf at the sight of the cat.

“You know,” Vanessa drawled, leaning onto the counter while giving the erasure hero a knowing grin, “You could’ve just asked to pet Rouge.” The witch laughed at the man’s disgruntled face.

Aizawa sulked as he walked forward, reaching out a hand to join his foster daughter in the cat’s soft fur. Upon impact, he sighed happily, ruffling the fur behind Rouge’s ear as the cat purred.

Finral rolled his eyes as he placed the fruit he had cut onto the counter, taking a piece to pop into his mouth. Vanessa joined him, the two mages watching the others coddle a cat with absolutely no remorse. Later the erasure hero would make them swear to tell no one, but let’s be honest, Do the Black Bulls ever truly listen?

**Arm Wrestling:**

In the cafeteria, Kirishima and Asta were stretching out their arms, getting ready for a truly manly arm wrestling test.

It had been Kaminari who had brought up the idea, curious as to who would win in the contest. When Kirishima had originally denied, Sero and Ashido had relentlessly bullied him, taking shots at the teen’s manliness. Of course this meant he agreed in an instant. When asked who he thought would win, Bakugou just scoffed, calling them some idiot extras.

In his head, he knew the shrimp would beat the other easily. Not that he would ever admit that.

“Alright!” Kirishima grinned, placing his right elbow onto the table. Both teens had discarded their coats, not wanting any slippage of the fabric. “You ready, Asta?”

“Of course!” The anti-magic user grinned back, placing his own arm next to the other’s. “I’m not backing down, so you better be ready!”

“Guess it’s time we see who the true man is!”

The two clasped hands and Kaminari held them in his own, eyes flitting back and forth between the two fighters. Sero had a stopwatch ready, curious as to how long this would last. And Ashido… she was collecting bets from the other students that had gathered around.

“Alright men, I want a fair fight. No feelings hurt and no cheating allowed.” Kaminari glanced at each, making sure they were set. “On the count of three now. One… two… three!” Releasing their hands, the electric teen backed up eyes shining as he watched the two battle it out.

At first there was barely any movement, the muscles in their arms equally straining as they kept each other even at the center. Occasionally their arms would sway, but in seconds it always came back to the starting place. People murmured wondering which one would win. Most assumed Kirishima as he was the one they knew, but the mages who watched and a few others who had witnessed Asta’s power knew that it was only a matter of time before he put this to a finish.

Eventually, after a solid three minutes had passed of the two struggling, Asta made his move.

His arm flexed more than before, gaining a lead on Kirishima. Their hands began to move, inching closer and closer to the red-head’s right. Kirishima gritted his teeth, ignoring the want to use his quirk, trying to force the other teen’s hand back up. But Asta was too strong for him.

With a loud _thud_ their hands crashed onto the table, Asta having beat Kirishima. Cheers rang out as the red-head hung his head, left hand coming to rub the back of his neck.

“Looks like you beat me! Man, I really thought I had it there for a moment! Well, that was a fair fight and you truly proved your manliness, dude!” Kirishima grinned at the other although his eyes were a bit sad.

Asta smiled, clasping the other’s hand in his own as a sign of respect. “You’re really strong! With more training I bet it’ll be an even closer match in the future! Don’t give up!”

Seeing the genuine respect and purity in the other’s eyes, Kirishima had to wipe a tear away with his free hand.

“So manly!”

**Healers:**

After seeing her work and hearing about it from the incident that occurred in the shopping district, Recovery Girl had asked Mimosa if she’d like to work with her a bit in the nurse’s office. The plant mage had been excited at the offer, immediately accepting it with a smile. Then began their work together, taking place every day after classes.

“I know you probably have different methods back in your world, but these are some tricks that could be helpful, dearie.” Recovery Girl pulled some diagrams out from a binder, placing them across the counter for Mimosa to see.

“Whoa…” the mage trailed off, eyes rapidly scanning the pages. “This is so much more effective than what we currently do! I didn’t know that that kind of wrap was more supportive, or that those herbs together made a healing tonic!”

The old lady sat down in her chair, indicating for Mimosa to come join her next to a bed. The mage sat down on it, papers clutched in her hands.

“Why don’t we practice then? Doing is better than just seeing.”

“Yes, please!”

Recovery Girl made sure that her lessons did not give the mage anything too advanced that was out of her reach, making sure everything that was taught was accessible within her own world. Together the two worked together, the mage even getting to practice on students who came in that Recovery Girl didn’t deem needing her own healing touch. After all, you never knew when magic or quirks would be ineffective.

When they eventually returned to their own world (if they ever did), Mimosa swore that she would show Owen everything she had learned so he may teach others as well.

**Prank:**

“We just have to make sure not to kill anyone.”

“If you say so, but I’m not holding back.”

“Please don’t put my friends into cardiac arrest.”

“Haha! No promises!”

“Whatever- HEY, they’re coming! Positions!”

“Oh! Let’s do this!”

Kaminari and Luck ran into their hiding places, watching as Sero, Ashido, Tokoyami, Sato, and Aoyama headed right into their trap.

It was simple: they had put some super glue onto the porch of their dorm building so when they walked on it they would find resistance with very fine copper thread running all throughout it. Then, Kaminari would pop up and surprise them while Luck delivered a nice little shock to them all. All in all, it wasn’t that complicated of a plan.

“Ugh! What is this on the ground?!”

“My feet are stuck!”

“I fear something foul comes to us…”

“Hey everyone!” Kaminari jumped out of his bush, causing the group of students to startle with fear, a few yelps coming out. Before Ashido could begin scolding the electric teen, a giggle was heard before a striking sensation wrapped around them.

“HAHA!”

Luck laughed as he delivered a powerful shock through the copper wire, watching as the students screamed and twitched with the current flowing through them. He let it last for a few seconds before stopping, watching as smoke rose from them.

Kaminari was slowly backing up towards Luck, watching as his friends gained their bearings as they crumpled to the ground. When the two blondes were next to one another, they waved at the angered students before booking it in the opposite direction.

Later that day, the other students and mages wouldn’t question the state that the two teens would show up in, both limping while sporting numerous wounds. If you asked them, they’d both say it was totally worth it.

**Family:**

“So your siblings abuse you because your mother died giving birth to you.”

“Yeah. Sometimes I wish she had survived and not me. B-But they never abused me like your father does. And it’s just because you’re a perfect mix?”

“Mhmm. Quirk marriage so he could have a child with both quirks. I was the lucky one who received them.”

“At least my parents married for love. It’s just my siblings who mess with me now.”

“Your siblings sound like horrible people.”

“Well, at least yours for the most part still love you.”

“I guess. Fuyumi tries her best, but Natsuo is off at college so he isn’t around much anymore.”

“Well, big brother Nozel has been a bit warmer lately. Solid and Nebra still bully me. My sister is the one who does it verbally… Solid not so much.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Your family isn’t perfect either.”

“At least we both don’t live at home anymore. That’s a plus.”

“Hmmm… that is true. The Black Bulls are more of a family than mine ever were.”

“That’s how Class 1-A has become for me.”

“Hehe… it’s funny how people we were both unsure of became the ones closest to us, isn’t it?”

“I guess so.”

Todoroki and Noelle sat quietly together on a bench outside, both having stopped there after classes had ended to enjoy the warm sun. They don’t remember how they fell onto the topic of their horrible families, but maybe it was because some part of them could sense it in the other. Each had found an unexpected ally in the other, one who knew the pain they suffered from. One who wouldn’t judge them for what they said.

“We should probably head back to the dorms. I’m sure the others are curious about where we are.”

“If we must.” The two slowly headed back to the dorm building, each mulling over the thoughts in their heads. It was Noelle, surprisingly, who broke the silence and brought up what each one thought.

“I-If you ever need someone… I suppose I could lend a hand. After all, royalty can’t abandon the people…”

Todoroki looked at the girl, seeing the mask that she had slipped on once more and seeing straight through it. He sighed, a small smile gracing his face. “I was going to say the same to you.”

**Mana:**

“I just don’t understand the way mana works. It’s completely different from our quirks, yet so much more powerful. They draw mana from the world around them? I’m assuming that’s what they meant when they talked about mana existing everywhere, but then that doesn’t explain how it can amplify their natural magic abilities so much. And then those grimoires! They select the person they are destined to be with and then over time they create new spells on their own?! Or is it that the owner reaches a new potential and is now capable of new spells? But then that doesn’t explain why they can use magic without having a grimoire before the age of 15 and why even when owning a grimoire they don’t need to use it for every spell. Quirks compared to magic seem to be more simplistic in nature, having made differences in our genetic information, but magic changes depending on the parents. Noelle has water magic but her mother was some type of metal user and only her old brother has anything resembling that, but his is mercury. Finral said his entire family has spatial magic which then shows the path that family members can have in a certain lineage, but that doesn’t explain Noelle or Mimosa’s families. And Mimosa did mention that her older brother has cherry blossom magic which makes this even more complicated so genetic information can’t be completely ruled out. But then if we come back to the mana maybe it has an influence on a person’s natural abilities but that still doesn’t explain all the differences. I guess it is kind of similar to quirks, considering Kacchan has a combination of his parent’s and I have neither of mine. But Todoroki has each one of his parent’s so similar in aspect to mana, but also not really? I’m going to have to ask them more questions if I want to get my theories straight and really take a deeper look into mana and how it works. This is just so fascinating and there’s so many things to look into with no time and I just…”

Midoriya continued to ramble on, in the common room, mulling over his notes as he muttered to himself. His classmates and the mages stayed away from the dorm building for the rest of the day.

**Symbols:**

They were both a symbol of something, someone who others looked up to and found solace in when things grew dark. One was a symbol of peace. The other, a symbol of safety. But when it came down to it, they were simply people who just wanted to do the right thing.

Yami and Toshinori were sitting in the latter’s lounge/office, sharing a drink together although only the Captain had an alcoholic beverage. The former Symbol of Peace had asked the other to come by for a conversation, a simple chat between the two. With some grumbling, Yami agreed although he was never going to deny it.

“So, what did you want to talk about, Toshi?”

“No nicknames? I’ve been warned you have many.” A chuckle showing no ill will.

Yami inwardly scolded his mages. “Nah, doesn’t seem appropriate at the moment, but if you want one I can give ya one.”

“I’ll pass. Besides that, I just wanted to ask you about how you do it.”

“Do what?”

“Be such a shining symbol for your squad.”

“Tch. Rich coming from the man I’ve heard is a symbol himself.”

A cough. “I am no longer one, if you haven’t noticed. But what I meant is how do you be one even when you’re not doing anything? It’s clear to me you don’t use your power all that often and let you members handle the work, but it isn’t because you’re lazy. How can you just exist and still be something when there’s nothing that you even are or can be doing?”

A long swig of beer. “What kind of Captain would I be if I didn’t have them find themselves? Why I’m always telling them to surpass their limits. They’re a reckless bunch, but they all come from some not so fun places. Just trying to help them along.”

“It’s more than just that. You’re a safety net.”

“So what?”

“Don’t act like you don’t care when that isn’t the truth. I’m just envious, I suppose, of how flawlessly you earn their trust and regard. Aizawa seems to be the same way as you. But I… I’ve seen the look in their eyes and there isn’t that overall awe and determination when they look at me. Your members, their eyes shine with it as if they’ll do anything for you.”

“Maybe it’s ‘cause I never asked for it from them.”

“What?”

“Don’t try to force anything out of them or make it seem like they need to prove themselves. That’s where you’re lacking. You’re no longer a symbol of peace, but that doesn’t mean you’re completely dead in the water.”

Yami stood up, finishing off his beer. Placing the bottle on the table, he walked towards the door, but not before saying one last thing.

“They’re kids, they need to figure things out for themselves. Don’t go pushing where it’ll only do more damage.”

And he left Toshinori alone in his lounge, the old hero pondering the words he had been told. Maybe for once he’d understand that you have to let a person be who they were and not stop that from cultivating into something that could truly be a wonderful thing.

**Crush:**

“You must have a crush! Tell meeeeeeeee!!!”

Ashido was sitting with Mimosa in her bedroom, the former having wanted to do the latter’s nails a pretty shade of green. Being the spunky girl she was, she immediately began to delve into the mage’s lack of a love life.

“I-I don’t have a crush o-on anyone!” Mimosa’s face burst into pink, causing the actual pink girl to narrow her eyes and get right into her face.

“Sure you don’t. Now spill! I promise I won’t tell anyone! I just need this kind of gossip in my life!” Ashido pouted at Mimosa, pulling her best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

The plant mage squirmed in her seat, trying not to startle her hands too much as Ashido painted a second layer onto her nails. Mimosa internally debated with herself, knowing that if she said anything then she would be admitting it to herself as well which she had been trying to avoid. But she was a sucker for cute things and couldn’t stand that pouty look on the pink teen’s face anymore.

“You promise you won’t say anything to anyone and just keep this to yourself?” Mimosa quietly said, nibbling on her bottom lip.

Ashido immediately nodded her head, dropping the nail polish to instead cup Mimosa’s cheeks in her hands. “I swear on my pinky heart I won’t tell a soul.” And her eyes spoke the truth.

“I-Its… Asta…”

“I KNEW IT!!!” Ashido squealed, shaking Mimosa’s face around. The mage’s cheeks puffed up in embarrassment, trying to not look the other girl in the eye’s. After the confession, Ashido pestered Mimosa about what she saw in the anti-magic user, wanting to know everything. Eventually, Mimosa fled the room, but not before giving the other girl a quick hug.

The next day, Ashido was once again chilling in her room with a mage, but this time it was Noelle that she was painting nails for.

“Tell me who your crush is!”

“M-My w-what?!” Noelle shrieked indignantly, blush blooming over her cheeks. “I-I don’t know w-what you’re talking about!”

“Sure. Now spill it to me! I promise I won’t tell anyone!” Ashido pulled the same pouty face she had used the day before on the mage’s cousin. And if there was one similar thing between them, it was their inability to deny cuteness.

“P-Promise me you w-won’t tell anyone! Or as r-royalty I will have to execute you!”

“Harsh, but I swear on my pinky heart I won’t tell a soul!” The pink girl held onto Noelle’s pigtails, being careful not to pull them too harshly. That restraint flew out the window the second the mage dropped her crush’s name.

“It’s that stupid Dork-sta! A peasant of all things! It’s not like- OW!”

“Sorry sorry sorry! I didn’t mean to pull so hard! But I KNEW IT!”

“D-Don’t tell anyone! No one!” Noelle pushed the girl off of her, crossing her arms in defense. Ashido soothing told her she wouldn’t, continuing to paint the girl’s nails. They continued to talk about Noelle’s crush, the mage admitting to herself and Ashido that she did in fact like Asta even if he was an ‘oblivious and idiotic dummy,’ her words not Ashido’s.

Later as she was attempting to fall asleep, the pink teen would be reeling over how the cousin’s both were in love with the same person. _Oh, what a catastrophe that could turn out to be._

**Manliness:**

“You totally get what it means to be a man!”

“Same goes to you! Luck! Why can’t you be like Kirishima here? Try being a real man for once!”

“Haha! Let me shock you and then we’ll see who the real man is!”

“Luck! Stay away from me! I’m telling you, don’t come any closer, ya hear! Luck please!”

“Oh, look at the time! I gotta get going! Bakugou, Tetsutetsu, and Shoji are probably waiting for me at the gym! See ya Magna!”

“Wait! Come back! Don’t abandon me! What about being manly men?!”

“I don’t have a death wish! Good luck!”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

**I _caN’T reA_ cH tHEm:**

Julius fE _lt tears i_ n HiS eYEs as he watched _tHRough a porTaL,_ seeing the mAGeS he cared so DEE _ply about trAp_ PEd in aNother WorLD. He HAd triEd t _o go TH_ rouGh it, bUt it WaS Like hitTIng GlasS. He JUSt w _anTed to hElp… som_ EOne helP hIM…

**Speed:**

“Are you sure about this, Asta? Please don’t be offended, but I feel as if you are at a disadvantage.”

“Nah, I want to see how well I can do. Don’t worry about it, Iida! This is all for fun.”

Asta smiled brightly at the engine-quirked teen, trying to alleviate his fears of this being unfair. The Black Bulls weren’t concerned either, for those who were watching, knowing that Asta was incredibly strong in many areas. The other students who had come to witness were worried, but they tried to fake it.

Midoriya stood at the starting line, watching as Iida and Asta took their running stances. Seeing as they were both ready, he brought his hand down with green sparks flying.

“BEGIN!”

Immediately the two teens were off and running. Iida wasn’t using the full power of his engines, still believing that doing so would be unfair. However, with a glance behind him, he was shocked to see that Asta was only a few yards away. Steeling himself, he moved his engines into full power, gaining some ground on the magicless teen.

He easily crossed the finish line of their 440 yard dash first, with Asta now further behind. His time wasn’t too far off from Iida’s though, surprising the teen yet again. With both catching their breath, the mage grinned widely.

“Iida! Your power is amazing!”

“Eh?!”

“When you suddenly burst into speed and went way ahead of me, that was so cool! I have to train even harder now so I can keep up better next time!”

Looking into Asta’s eyes, Iida was startled by the genuineness behind the green orbs. Taking a deep breath, he pushed up his glasses, returning a smile to the mage.

“You were quite impressive as well. I wasn’t planning on using my full speed, but you kept up more than I was anticipating. I underestimated you, and for that I am sorry. In the future I hope we can have a rematch.”

“You’re on!”

**Party:**

“I can’t believe Aizawa-sensei okayed this!”

“He didn’t!”

“What?!”

The students of 1-A, 1-B (minus Monoma), and the teen mages were currently throwing a party in 1-A’s common room. Jirou and Tokoyami had provided the music while Kaminari and Yaoyorozu had set up a karaoke station. Sato, Komori, and Yanagi were making sure the snacks stayed stocked while everyone else danced and mingled.

The students of U.A. learned rather quickly that the Black Bulls were not gifted singers in any way, shape, or form. Yuno and Mimosa cringed listening to their voices, wondering how their companions were cursed with such poor talent.

Even Noelle wasn’t a wonderful singer, making the girl gasp in shock as they thought her voice would be wonderful to the ear. The royal mage had threatened them to never speak of her singing voice again before sulking in the corner. Eventually she was convinced to party with them once more.

At some point Vanessa burst through the front door, clearly a few bottles deep already and danced around with everyone. Everyone’s faces turned pink collectively, not prepared for the sight of the woman drunkenly going about. The Black Bulls just shrugged it off. They were used to it after all.

By the time 10pm rolled around, the teachers and adult mages had learned of the party and came crashing in, shutting it down in an instant. After receiving a harsh scolding, the teens were sent to bed, although not a single one of them regretted what they had done.

And if they were tired the next day arriving to class, well, it was completely worth it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 segments in total here. Thoughts and/or ideas are welcome and encouraged.


End file.
